BatScheme
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: When the 8 year old son of his former fiancé is suddenly thrust into his hands, Bruce doesn't know what to make of it. But as time passes, he learns there may be more to Dick Grayson than he originally thought. AU where Dick is Bruce's biological son but Bruce doesn't know (little!Team makes appearances as well) (basically, it's a Robin origin story with a twist)
1. The Beginning of it All

**_AN:_** Hiya guys! Welcome to Batscheme! It's an AU where Dick is Bruce's biological son! There are some things – sometimes secrets – you will learn of as the story goes by. I have big plans for this story that include: angst, humor, and of course, daddybats! Oh and by the way, The Team will also make multiple appearances – just that they might be about 4 years younger (Maybe more... SQUEEEE!)

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to recognizable characters, franchise, and whatnot, do not belong to me whatsoever. I write purely for my entertainment and hopefully for that of others ;)

So ya… Enjoy!

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

By LavenderBlossom74

Old hands both strengthened and worn with the passing of the years dusted the same spot over and over again, not really focusing on the task at hand. Instead, the owner's mind was far, far away, lost in a never ending sea.

He thought about the events that had transpired recently and sighed wearily. Master Bruce never knew what he had or how truly precious it was—how much value it contained—he didn't know, until there came a moment when he that thing—that someone—was gone.

Mary Loyd and Bruce Wayne were… what was that term that modern people used nowadays? Ah yes, "high school sweethearts"—practically made for each other. While Master Bruce was normally cold and shut out from the rest of the world, when he was with Miss Loyd, a whole new different side arose in him.

A side Alfred knew had been but hidden and just waiting for the right person to find it.

When in the presence of Miss Mary, the young master would smile—that act of in itself was a miracle— and on some rare occasions, the butler had even caught him laughing.

There was just something about Miss Loyd, Alfred thought. Perhaps it was how she would always wear her heart on her sleeve or maybe it was that light that shone within her and brightened everything in the room regardless of how dark and shrouded in shadows it was. Maybe it was her genuine kindness and concern towards Master Bruce or how, even though her family was considerably wealthy, the young miss never acted arrogant. And perhaps it was everything.

Alfred also knew that both young lads were drawn to each other like opposite poles of a magnet even though they never admitted as much in Preparatory School. One the two graduated however, those feelings made themselves known and with that, Master Bruce and Miss Mary began dating both at the ripe age of 18.

The pair made a beautiful and very sweet couple. Bruce's smiles and laughs became so much more common and little by little, the Manor brightened up as darkness was chipped away with each passing day.

At 19, with the relationship lasting a year, Master Bruce bent one knee, opened a jewelry box, and proposed. The happy couple was set to marry at 20; by that time they would both have finished The University as both young adults were extremely gifted in intelligence and very talented.

But as time marched on, Master Bruce began telling Miss Mary about his goals and ambitions. He told her about how he wanted to make Gotham a better place where crime and corruption didn't reign—where justice could rule.

And as more pieces were laid on the table, slowly Miss Mary understood that Master Bruce didn't mean simply donating to the police force or helping with charity. No, he meant _so_ much more. Master Bruce wanted to be out on the field; actually stopping crimes and fighting the criminals… not necessarily on the side of the law either.

Miss Mary also knew, _she knew_ , that a man like him would go through with his dreams and goals. He would accomplish them—but in doing so, she thought that the young lad wouldn't have time for a family.

His mission would simply be too important.

This vital information however, was discovered much too late.

Two weeks prior to her revelation, she and Master Bruce—without a second thought about the consequences—experienced a night of… _fun_ —fun to them at least. No logical or coherent thoughts had ran through their minds in that giddy moment and not once had they stopped to think about the repercussions.

Miss Mary's decision was suddenly so much more heavy with so much more at stake. It was not just her and the Young Master who would reap the consequences.

Her mind was made up though and even if it hurt, even if the pain would seem unbearable, the determined Miss would follow through.

She had no choice.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The day it happened was a sorrowful one at the Manor - the candlelight which for so long had provided warmth to it was suddenly extinguished with harsh, unmerciful fingers.

From the adjacent room, Alfred heard the whole conversation—the walls after all, were thin. He heard it all; from the disbelief in Master Bruce's voice to the shaking yet firm one of Miss Mary.

Her reason for the breakup consisted of her saying that it was time for both of them to move on with their lives, that both had fallen in puppy love that wouldn't last, and that this was for the better.

But even from her own mouth, the words were coated in lies for even she didn't believe it. The love both shared was real—very real.

She exited the room with puffy red rimmed hazel eyes that at the moment appeared a melancholy blue and tear streaks stretched down her pale face. Her shoulder length blonde hair looked dull and as she looked at Alfred, the butler saw such raw pain and brokenness within her.

Shaking her head silently, she bit her lip before rushing down the stairs as yet another volley of tears descended.

The loyal butler steeled himself for what lay inside the room and with his own heart cracking in two, entered. Bruce had his back turned with his hand at his side and in between two fingers, a ring with a fat diamond.

"Why Alfred? _Why?_ " The young 19 year old's voice was thick with deep emotion as the hand holding the engagement ring curled into a tight fist. "Why?" He whispered.

Alfred simply shook his head and with great difficulty managed to keep his voice level "I do not know sir."

Did he know? Certainly, he did. It was not his place to speak however. He knew at least one reason why and suspected a second one.

How he wished the second one was wrong. His willful wish however, he soon found out did not come true.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The days following the breakup were filled with cold and isolated silence. Bruce once again shut himself out from the world but this time, he focused on building stronger walls around him. Most of his time was either spent in the gym, his study, or the Manor grounds which stretched for miles and miles from the manor itself.

On one of those particular days, Miss Mary surprisingly dropped by the manor for one last goodbye to the Butler.

Alfred knew the young lady had waited for Master Bruce to leave before ringing the doorbell and sighed sadly before opening the door.

"Hi Alfred," she greeted quietly.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Mary, Do you wish to come in for tea?" The butler smiled softly at her.

She glanced nervously at the door "I actually just came to bade you a final farewell... And If – if... "

The butler shook his head at her reassuringly "Master Bruce will be gone for at least four hours and there are freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies inside."

"Cookies?" Her face lit up for a few precious seconds and Alfred eyed her with a knowing look as he nodded.

She blushed and ducked her head but nodded nonetheless "Okay, thank you"

Smiling kindly, Alfred led her to the living room where she sat down before departing to the kitchen and coming back with Tea and a plate full of cookies.

The two chatted comfortably like old friends for some time until Alfred pursed his lips and asked Miss Loyd a question "Miss Mary if I may, there was more to you leaving Master Bruce, was there not?

An expression equivalent to a deer caught in the headlights captured Miss Mary's face before she absentmindedly placed a hand on her abdomen—an action not gone unnoticed by Alfred.

"No, not at all" she answered rather shakily.

Alfred simply stared at her as she bit her lip and suddenly burst out "You know, don't you? Of course you do, after all Alfred, you know everything." For a second a twinkle of mischief gleamed in her eyes before quickly disappearing.

"Oh I dare say Miss Mary, not everything, but I certainly had my suspicions."

The world class gymnast bent her head towards her hands. She seemed to contemplate something until seemingly giving in and pouring out her heart to Alfred.

"B-Bruce told me about what he wanted to do—how he wanted to change Gotham for the better. I don't pretend at understanding what he meant—I know what he meant." She wrung her hands desperately as she continued.

"And he's the type of man that Gotham needs. The man who will be a symbol of hope for this city and will make a difference. He can do it Alfred, I _know_ he can. One day, he's going to be a legend." She smiled sadly and her voice became strained.

"But you as well as I know, he won't have time for a family—for raising kids and for being the dad our child will need." Touching her stomach, tears fell freely down her cheeks. Tears for the man she loved but couldn't have.

"Yet, I still love him and because I do, I'm letting him go so that he can follow what he feels a passion for."

There was a small pause which gave Alfred time to gather his bearings. This woman was one of a kind— a true precious rarity. She was willing to give up her happiness so that thousands of others could enjoy happiness themselves. She was willing to put what Bruce wanted over her own wants, even if it broke her to no end.

"Please, _please_ , don't tell him about the baby... Alfred please!" Her voice was suddenly riddled with desperation.

" I don't want him to stay with me because he feels it's his duty and the responsible thing. You _have_ to promise me!"

"Miss Mary..." The butler felt tears welling in his eyes. Oh dear heavens...

"Please." Miss Mary's hands were trembling as Alfred placed once of his own above them.

"I promise."

"Thank you... " she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to compose herself "For everything. Take care of him for me, okay?"

She began to get up "Gotham needs more people like him. Goodbye Alfred."

The butler stared at her receding back with pain in his eyes

Oh Master Bruce, what you have lost...

"Goodbye, Miss Mary" he whispered sorrowfully.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Still dusting the same spot, Alfred thought back to the following events that occurred afterwards. The Loyds left Gotham shortly thereafter; whether they knew about the baby or not, was unknown to Alfred.

It was safe to assume the negative however, since knowing that family, they would have sued for child support, probably a huge amount of Master Bruce's inheritance and made a behemoth deal about the whole thing.

How Miss Mary was from that family and still possessed her kind and humble heart, Alfred did not know.

As for Master Bruce, he departed for the Middle East and to the Mountains to—as he called it—"train." Alfred hadn't heard from him since.

And although Alfred didn't know the location of either of his charges—one former and one current—he knew about the condition of their hearts.

They were shattered and he was the only one left to pick the shards up.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

~LB


	2. The Encounter

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSHCEME

Chapter 2: The Encounter

By LavenderBlossom74

An eight year old Dick Grayson tapped his hands rather nervously on the armrest of a car... He was crazy, the kid decided, Really Crazy. Was he seriously going through with this?

Well, he thought wryly, it wasn't like he could change this even if he wanted to.

"You okay back there, Dick?" His Aunt, Rebecca Loyd, called from the front seat.

"Totally! Can't wait!" And truthfully? It technically wasn't a lie. He _couldn't_ wait.

Aunt Becca smiled through the rear view mirror "That's my nephew!" Her expression became more sober "I'm so sorry this came up so suddenly Dickie, especially so soon after..."

She didn't need to say the words out loud. Both occupants of the car knew what she was talking about: _The Fall._

It'd occurred 7 months ago but the pain was still fresh in Dick's mind—sort of like a wound that wouldn't heal because when the blood finally seemed to stop flowing, and the scab started to form, it was ripped off and once again, blood began to flow like a river.

The fall… when he'd lost his mom—the most beautiful and kind woman in the whole wide world—along with the rest of their group "The Flying Graysons" whom Dick all saw like his family. And in what? A so called Trapeze accident—so the wires had just decided to snap exactly at the part of the show that was done without a net?

Yeah, right.

Dick knew better, it was sabotage. And he knew who'd done it too. A mobster by the name of Tony Zucco. Dick had waited in the shadows waiting for perfect moment to come. And now, it had.

He felt a pinch behind his eyes at the remembrance but blinked it away "S'okay" he offered, "The kids in Africa need you too"

Aunt Becca gratefully glanced at him. Once she'd graduated from medical school, she offered her help to everyone in need—especially those who couldn't afford it.

She was heading to Africa for the next six months with a few others and would be providing free medical care to rural villages in need. She would also be one of the doctors performing free surgeries on blind kids so that they could receive their sight. She'd been fighting to be given permission to do so for quite some time and Dick was proud of her.

…Even though that also meant communication would be pretty limited and Dick wouldn't see Aunt Becca for half a year, his Aunt was still pretty cool.

As they neared the Indiana airport, Aunt B began going all mother hen on him:

Make sure you brush your teeth (You better not have any cavities when I get back!)

I'll try to call as much as I can (So keep your phone on you at all times and do not lose it!)

Do not go to sleep _that_ late (I will know if you do... *ominous silence*)

Be social and mingle (Don't climb into your shell because both you and I know you are anything but a turtle!)

Have fun (...Don't cause them too much trouble)

Be careful (I love you)

Dick just smiled.

Once inside the airport, the two began heading towards the sign that read "Bloomington, Indiana to Tampa, Florida" until suddenly, Aunt Becca looked at her watch, went "Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" bent down, gave Dick a tight hug, whispering "I love you sweetie." and planted a kiss on his head.

She waved and ran toward another part of the airport, blowing a kiss to Dick as she went. The kid just shook his head softly and silently headed towards a different sign; this one read, "Bloomington, Indiana to Gotham, New Jersey"

As he neared the area, he saw his assigned stewardess and waved "Hi"

She waved back.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Reclining back on seat, Dick looked out the window and noted the fluffy clouds. He was seriously doing this—it was too late to turn back now.

His aunt had assigned for him to go to a soccer boarding school in Florida but Dick had other plans.

His mom had studied computer science in the University and taught Dick as much as she could even though they didn't own computer. Mostly, they would use pen and paper and write out codes; it was basically like a puzzle but you could mold your own pieces to form the picture you wanted.

You just needed to know _how_.

And with 7 months of doing practically nothing, Dick had more than enough time to practice his hacking skills. All he'd needed to do was maybe-kinda-sorta hack into his aunt's account and change the flight. A few more twists were all he needed to prevent her from receiving a notification. Then he'd simply canceled the Soccer Boarding School thing.

…Which was how he was now on a plane on his way to Gotham City.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Landing sometime the next day, Dick blearily opened his eyes and took a look around his father's city.

After some begging, guessing, and puppy dog playing on his part, he'd finally convinced his mom to tell him who his true dad was. He'd already had his suspicions and they were only proven true.

Bruce Wayne, Gotham billionaire, philanthropist and White Knight… oh and let's not forget, Dark Knight too.

Knowing his freaking dad was Batman… that was unnerving to say the least. But super asterous too! Talking about Super, maybe he could convince Bruce—Mr. Wayne?—to introduce Dick to Superman. The man of steel could fly!

Dick's childish instincts arose as his eyes widened with glee.

Then of course Dick would have to explain how he knew about his secret identity but that wasn't a story Dick wanted to necessarily discuss right now.

Getting off the airplane, he headed towards the baggage area where he grabbed his bags and headed to the benches where he would wait for his ride.

Dick wasn't stupid; he knew Gotham city was a dangerous place with very bad people. Hence the reason why he didn't hail a Taxi. That would probably be the equivalent of stupidity.

So, he'd simply contacted a family friend.

Bruce Wayne and Mary Loyd's Romance had been a big BIG deal back in the day, especially when they became engaged. Everybody, EVERYBODY, knew about it. Which was how, when they separated—the cause unknown—it was all over and just plainly HUGE.

But Dick didn't want to think of that.

Instead, he thought about Mia Burrows. She'd attended high school with Dick's mom and the two were very close friends. Therefore, when Dick emailed her—maybe by using his Auntie's email—about spending 7 months with Bruce Wayne, and asking if she could pick him up at the airport, she'd agreed.

Dick used the reason that since Mary had been in a relationship with Bruce and Dick really had no one else he could stay with, it would be okay to stay with Bruce.

Mia was also under the presumption that Bruce knew about Dick coming over…

So okay, there were plenty of holes in this plan—anything could go wrong. But Dick just knew that he had to try.

Bruce was Batman—therefore that meant he had information on Tony Zucco who was a local Gothamite Mobster. It was information that would help Dick avenge his mom. Sure, no one said it would be easy; it would be hard—dangerous even.

Dick Grayson however, was a determined boy and he would pull through.

And if anybody so much as breathed that there was an ulterior motive to the visit—like for example wanting to meet his dad for once in his freaking' life—then they were dead wrong.

An over excited young woman waving rapidly at Dick from a distance drew him from his thoughts. He recognized her from pictures he'd seen of her and his mom.

Long honey blonde hair, green eyes, and big black glasses, behold Mia Burrows. Dick smiled at her and waved back.

She sprung over (Gosh, she had almost as much energy as he did!) "Hi!"

Dick grinned what he liked to call his "adowable and iwesistable grin"

"Hey! Are you Miss Mia?" Using his innocent angel voice, he blinked his blue eyes at her.

"Awwww, you're such a sweetheart!" she squealed and Dick tried not to grimace "And yes, I am."

Pointing at his bag, she added "Is this your stuff?"

Dick nodded.

"Okedoke then! C'mon!" Mia grabbed Dick's suitcase while he shouldered his backpack.

Together they headed out into the parking lot and towards her black Jeep.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:** _So the reason I cut this chapter was because this is the part where most of the people who read it before got to before I edited it (woo that was a mouthful!). After this, the situation happens in a quite different matter…

I've gotten up to chapter 8 with this story but even so, updates won't be too fast because I don't want to get ahead of myself.

Also, this fic was inspired by "The Gameplan" – an epic movie which I absolutely love. However, it was only _inspired_ by it and will not follow it line by line. Seeing as we have a Bat instead of a football... Yeah.

So glad to have you guys (and gals) on this little roller coaster of mine,

~LB

P.S. OMG! Thank you so much for all the follow and faves and reviews! Your support is phenomenal!


	3. The Confrontation

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

By LavenderBlossom74

A few minutes later saw Dick on the road to his soon-to-be funeral. Whether it would be from the anxiety of seeing Bruce or Mia's incessant chatter, he honestly did not know.

The girl talked a mile a minute—like, _literally_! Considering this was coming from a boy who would be a billionaire if he was given a dime for every word he spoke, Mia's chatter was a true wonder to behold. She talked about anything and on a randomness scale of one to one million, her topics ranged at about one million and one.

 _"Oooh, I remember back in third grade when I wanted to make the best, most efficient crayon ever! I always liked to draw using practically every color on the spectrum but I was discovering it took too long… My solution was simple—" *With childish glee (i.e. Big excited eyes, huge smile, looking-like-you-will-literally-implode-in-the-next-millisecond), Mia went on at full thruster yap-mode* "You see, crayons are very waxy and prone to heat so I basically melted a bunch of different colored wax sticks and merged them into one thick colorful crayon! Voilà!"_

And then _: "Seriously, why traffic lights? Wasn't there a more efficient way of telling people to STOP and GO! Did you know scientists are coming up with ways for cars to communicate with each other so there won't be anymore—" *a car from the left lane abruptly swerves in front of Mia's Jeep* "Who does that PUNK think he is? Little crab-infested porcupine! You little peppermint spotted tortoise, mango-flavored, rocky road, you!"_

The examples were endless.

 _Mia_ sure knew how to communicate… And talk about those insults! What the even? Dick had no words. She literally couldn't finish a sentence without jumping onto another idea. Because how in the world could talking about butterflies lead to the different types of Opera singers around the globe?

Eventually, Dick sort-of tuned her out. He knew it was rude, but he had more pressing matters to deal; like for example, what exactly he was going to say to Bruce Wayne when he met him. How exactly was he supposed to convince him that Dick wasn't some crazy fan-boy that stalked billionaires?! He had bits and pieces of a plan laid out: first he would manage to get into Wayne Manor, then he would say 'Hi' and give his name. Then... Theeeeeeen... He would improvise?

He was really considering calling himself a crazy crab-infested porcupine. With his consideration came the fact that is was strangely quiet inside the car. His thoughts far behind him, his head flew up. Whaaaa...?

They were at a gas station and Mia was looking at him expectantly… As if she'd asked him a question … ?

Crab! Wait no, _Crap!_

He gave her a blank look, "Ummmmm… Did you say something?" He sheepishly asked.

Mia lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, "Sure, I asked if you wanted me to get you a snack or something after I finish filling my tank."

"Oh" Dick gave her an abrupt grin "I kinda wouldn't mind a Snapple right about now…"

Laughing, Mia exited the car tossing a "Okay Mr. Snapple, your drink will be coming right up" over her shoulder.

Dick just grinned and followed her out.

A few minutes later, both entered the jeep again. Mia holding some sour patch candies (absolutely no surprise there) and Dick a mango madness Snapple.

Mia wagged an eyebrow at him, "You had the cashier wrapped around your finger, you little soon-to-be-heart-breaker."

Dick winked "It's all in my amazing charming-ness."

Mia just rolled her eyes. Smirking, Dick removed the lid from his Snapple and read the "real fact".

He laughed out loud, "Hey Mia, did you know lizards communicate by doing push-ups?!"

Mia shook her head, "Nope" as she reached into her bag and plucked out a sour watermelon; she offered Dick some who took two.

Chewing, she shrugged, "It sure is one way of communicating though. Another would be to simply talk."

Dick looked at her strangely, "Um Mia, Lizards can't exactly talk" he informed her.

Mia stared at the gummy she holding as she answered "I wasn't talking about the lizard."

Swallowing a sudden clump in his throat at her tone, Dick tried for a nonchalant smirk "Well you certainly can't mean yourself, I mean you sure talk to commu—"

"I _know_ , Dick."

The atmosphere seemed to dip in mere seconds. The lightheartedness disappeared almost instantly.

Dick smoothly chased for it. "You 'know' what?" He asked.

With head head cocked to the side and wide innocent blue eyes, his acting would've won him an Emmy Award. It'd come through much practice and grief however… his acting had made its debut because of necessity.

There was a tense silence until Mia finally looked up at him through her eyelashes, not a trace of her former care-free, go-lucky self in sight. Instead all he saw was firm determination.

"I know you lied to your aunt. I know you lied to me. I know you're lying right now."

Dick felt his hackles rise and his gaze became calculating.

If Mia wanted to throw the tables around, then so would Dick. "Lying about what?" He challenged.

A hint of softness broke through Mia's rough exterior, "Dick, don't do this."

"Lying about _what_?"

Dick couldn't help but feel how different everything felt from a few minutes ago. _This couldn't be happening._

"Okay" Mia sighed as she began to blow holes in Dick's carefully fashioned fantasy. "You sent that email about coming to Gotham—not Rebecca. You planned this whole charade about staying with Bruce Wayne. You're not even supposed to be in this city much less claiming Bruce agreed to take care of you for 6 months."

There was a brief silence as Mia let her words sink in before her cautious calm started to break. "Where does your Aunt even think you're _at_? Dick, do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous this little ploy of yours was? _What were you thinking?"_

Dick clenched his jaw to the point of pain but it helped him stay focused. His eyes darkened into a tempest as he leveled his stare at Mia.

Mia, who was looking at him with a expression bordering distraught, outraged as well as flustered. "Did you seriously think Bruce wouldn't question a random kid trying to stay with him? And you aren't even a random kid. You're the son of Mary Loyd—" Dick flinched "—and nephew of Rebecca Loyd. Rebecca, who would never let you set foot in this city unless your life depended on it, much less let you come to Gotham alone. Rebecca who would never in a million years trust your care into the likes of Bruce Wayne!"

Dick's hands gloved into trembling fists as Mia punctuated her speech with a punch to the gut.

"Your aunt _hates_ that man."

Tense silence was butchered only by Mia's hard bite that held no venom. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Dick shuddered and his jaw throbbed painfully. Yes, he _knew that already._ He knew his aunt hated his dad. He knew this plan was crazy—he'd admitted that much to himself. He just hasn't realized how disillusioned and naïve he was to actually have had a glimmer of hope that it could work.

Because it obviously wasn't.

While shock was coating his veins, his tongue was quick to transform that shock into anger. "So what if I did? You knew that too, didn't you? Why didn't you stop me earlier then? You easily could have. If you think you're so smart with your Sherlock Holmes detective skills, why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to know why."

Ir felt like a slap to the face. Dick's gaze went from furious and irrational to incredulous. This lady was telling that she had let Dick's hope rise, let him believe that all of … this was more than just some cuckoo scheme some random 9 year old had hastily thrown together, let him believe that he could actually succeed … All because she was _curious_?

Harsh fury clashed with angry unbelief leaving little room for anything else. They swirled together within Dick's mind engulfing him and creating a totally new emotion along the way. An emotion that would surely cause him to lose control.

So he pushed down; he dug his fingernails into his palm letting the jarring pain give his mind a chance to reclaim its own territory. He hadn't spent the last 7 months trying to master control over himself, over his emotions , over his feelings - adamantly refusing to let grief or anguish blind him from his goal - just to lose it all now.

He would not be reduced to what he had been the night of the fall, he would not break, he would not let any cracks show.

Because as he'd remembered sitting in a pool of his own mother's blood, the stench overwhelming his nostrils and sweltering heat coursing through his veins, he'd sworn to never break down like that again.

Not until Zucco was caught. Not until his mom was brought to justice. Crying would do him absolutely no good. He had to bottle it in. He had to stay in control.

Because control over his own actions was all he had left. And he would not let anyone—not even Miss-Crazy-Infuriating-Unbelievable-Mia-Burrows—rid him of that.

Immediately, he was falling upon his default cushion—his mouth. He couldn't help but notice he'd fell upon it already two times… Two more times than he'd wanted. But his witty tongue and unprecedented attitude were powerful tools that had been enough to get himself out of precarious situations before… He would not let them fail him now.

Even if what he said hurt, even if what he said wasn't what - what his mom raised him to say, even if his actions would have once upon a time never been his… It was who he was now.

Chuckling darkly, he clenched his jaw. "Wow Mia, I knew you were a curious person and all but not this curious. Was your need to know really greater than my safety? Because that's really what you're telling me now."

Mia gazed at him with an even expression although Dick saw hints of hurt flash before her eyes. "No, that isn't what I was telling you. What I'm saying is that your mother was Mary Loyd and I refuse to believe she raised a son that would do such reckless things."

Dick recoiled as if struck. "Don't you _dare_ bring my mom into this! _You have no right!"_

Mia yelled right back, "I think I do!" Dying down, she fixed her eyes on the forgotten gummies on her lap. "Because I knew your mother, I know that there must have been a good reason behind this. And there is _, isn't there?"_

Dick swallowed but his eyes remained blazing. "Maybe. What does your curiosity tell you it is?"

There was an ominous silence from Mia as she balled her hands into fists and slowly flexed them back out. Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly. "It tells me that you're simply a little boy looking for his dad. You have no idea what a perfect combination you are of Mary and Bruce, do you?"

Said boy stared at her in shock, his anger and bewilderment—all his emotions—forgotten. Dick's eyes were wide and he felt the fingers of his right hand begin to tremble.

Mustering his will power he pulled the fingers into tight fist.

Mia offered him the smallest of smiles, "I am quite the Sherlock Holmes… Aren't I?"

Dick just stared at her and as he watched, the old Mia seeped back into place. Slowly, he felt himself begin to cool off as well.

Fidgeting with the candy in her hand, Mia quietly began to speak. "The reason I questioned you so much before was because I wanted to see if my suspicions were true. And they were." Swirling green eyes met chaotic blue ones as she spoke her next words, "Which is why I've decided to help you."

"He–" Dick scowled at her how brittle his voice sounded and tried again, "Help me? How exactly was calling me out on everything I did wrong consider 'helping me'?"

Mia lifted a finger, "Fine, what was your plan then?"

Dick started, somewhere in the back of his mind his body was telling him ignore this lady because she was the cause of all his problems and also because just 5 minutes ago, he and Mia were practically at each other's throats. He didn't know why, but his mind ignored it. Maybe it was because it was just tired and didn't care. He really didn't know.

Shrugging he answered Mia, "I kinda didn't get past the part of a greeting."

Mia gaped openly at him, "You weren't just planning on ringing the Wayne Manor doorbell, declaring yourself Bruce's son and demanding that you stay with him for 6 months… Right?"

Dick opened his mouth. Then closed it. Well, not technically… not exactly. "I wasn't going to tell Bruce about him being my... You know." Pausing he averted his eyes for the next part. "I would tell him about my mom though."

Mia gazed at him curiously but didn't press the issue.

"Soooo," she drawled "What? You were just expecting Bruce not to ask any questions and take in a random kid who he didn't even have a reason to trust much less believe?"

Dick scowled, Well, when one put it that way…

A sudden triumphant smirk encompassed Mia's face. "See, this just proves my point! I can help you!"

Dick glanced at her like she was crazy as she she suddenly launched into a full on ramble session with the only word Dick catching being "Grandma". Needless to say, he was confused and exasperated… Not a good combination.

Eventually Mia stopped yapping a million miles a minute and nodded her head as if deciding something. "I've got it!"

Dick groaned, "You've got what, Mia? Another way to show me up on a plan that took me forever to do? Another way to get me into even more trouble with my aunt?"

Mia looked at him, completely serious. "Yes."

Huh?

"What I am planning is a 'yes' to both questions." She clarified (to Dick, it didn't so much clarify as confuse him even further).

Then Mia smiled wickedly, "Mia Burrows, at your service. Ready to help you develop your plan."

In the course of this day, Dick had been elated, nervous, confused, angry, furious, sad, hurt, bewildered… And now he was just tired.

Mia was apparently offering her help. Mia who had destroyed his plan was now offering to reconstruct it (okay, maybe not reconstruct… Just construct).

Not knowing what to think and not being able to make his body go through a dramatic mood change again, he simply asked "Why?"

Mia's answer was all he needed to hear before his world started to glue itself back together. Before he dared to hope again.

"Because it's what Mary would have wanted."

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:** _And _that_ , was what I changed. What happened before (Dick literally appearing on Bruce's doorstep) was very unrealistic so I wrote this chapter. SURPRISE!

And what do you think of Dick's new dark side? Without Bruce or anyone who understood him, he wouldn't have been able to really heal soooo, we get a smart mouth funny Dickie with a hidden attitude.

Also, how are you guys liking Mia? She, along with Dick's aunt is an OC. If you like her, awesome! If you don't, no worries she'll be gone in like another 2-3 chapters or so. I however, adore the girl. She's has this rambling, hilarious personality, amazing comebacks and she's a freakin detective!

And last thing—Bruce is coming in next chappie! ;D

Wait no, _this_ is the last thing... OH MY GOSH EDWNJLADJNSKJDNFJNAFE!

60 follows!? What the crap! Thank you so much to everyone reading this, I sincerely hope you're enjoying the story.

Tootles guys!


	4. The Office

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSHCEME

Chapter 4: The Office

By LavenderBlossom74

A sweaty palmed 8 year old nervously fidgeted with everything in sight—his fingers, the window, the door handle, the car lock, the armrest. The scene was eerily familiar to one of 3 days ago.

The difference however, was that this time Dick had a plan... And not just an I'll-improvise-as-I-go plan. No, he had an actual step-by-step plan. But the biggest difference of all? He had backup.

Shifting his glance, he stared at his "backup". Mia seemed nonchalant about the whole shebang, normal really. She was rambling (Dick had become accustomed to that—especially when she drove) and basically being Mia as she chattered away. But there were the subtle hints.

Like her white knuckles as her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter than usual. Or how her 'moments' seemed even more sporadic and random. Or the way her eyes darted around uneasily. Dick couldn't blame though since he himself was barely keeping it together. This plan would either gloriously succeed or miserably fail.

After Mia had agreed to help Dick with his auntie-defying plan, she'd spent the rest of the day one the phone—either charm-speaking angelically, rambling like there was no tomorrow, yelling indignantly, or... Doing a strange combination of all three. Meanwhile Dick had busied himself by exploring his new surroundings and getting situated.

It'd been an interesting past few days to say the least, full of craziness, havoc, and a strange sense of calm. Mia took those days off from work and completely dedicated herself to to polishing and furnishing what Dick had begun to dub Operation: WE CAN DO THIS!

. . . It was motivational and motivation was seriously needed considering all the hoops he and Mia had to jump through just to get to where they were at now... Which was in her Jeep. It seemed like square one all over again. But Dick knew it wasn't. This was _Phase_ One. Their plan was being set into motion.

As the duo reached their destination, Mia became silent. The big letters came into view, proudly displayed in front of the building: WAYNE ENTERPRISES.

If they managed to get in and actually see the man who all this was being done for, then Phase 1 would be considered complete. Until then... Yeah.

Mia parked her Jeep and offered Dick a warm, cheerful smile, "Let's do this!"

Dick punched the air, "Oh yeah!"

Both exited the car and headed towards the entrance. Correction, one of the many entrances. They had done their homework and knew the layout of the place. There was the "public" entrance which mostly served as customer service and whatnot. It took up most of the first floor (Oh yeah, the building was tall. Like 100 floors tall to be exact... Bruce's office was on 100th floor).

However in the space that the main entrance didn't take up, there were other more private and heavily guarded entrances from which the actual staff entered from. Of course it was optional but for the type of people who didn't like entering their workplace by having somebody intrude upon their personal bubble, they were ideal. These were also the entrances Dick and Mia headed towards.

A security guard met them at the door. Under normal circumstances, he probably wouldn't have bothered whoever tried to go through but Dick figured they didn't exactly look like staff.

Mia gave the guy and a huge smile and waved. "Hi, we were wondering if we could possibly speak to Bruce Wayne?"

The man stared at her like she off her rocker. So did Dick. This part of the plan was kinda fuzzy to him since when he'd asked Mia about it, she'd waved him off and claimed she had it under control. This was most definitely not ' _under control_ '.

So much was the guard's surprise that he dropped his serious demeanor for a few seconds before quickly clearing his throat. "That won't be possible unless you have an appointment with him. Which if you did, you would show me your clearance."

Mia's smile fell of her face. "Please, sir. Just get someone to tell him that Mia is here to see him."

"Ma'am, if you would please just give me your clearance, you can enter. If not, I will have to escort you off the premises." He seemed strained as he spoke his warning and Dick began getting a really bad feeling about this. They should leave. They should leave _now_.

Mia however, just sighed, reached into her purse and took out her wallet. The boy beside her gaped at her incredulously. Was she... Was she going to bribe the guy?!

Instead, Mia lifted her chin and something new entered her gaze. Gone was the mischievous glint and optimistic blonde. In her place was a woman who carried herself with pride and authority. It was the same woman who'd called his bluff in the car and fiercely argued.

Mia grabbed something out of her wallet and practically shoved it into the guard's face. "This enough clearance for you?" Her voice was rough and cold—not at all Mia-like.

The guard scrutinized it for about two seconds before his face threw every single color save for chalk white out the window. Whatever Mia had shown him seemed to do the trick for he stumbled over his next words and made frantic motions with his hands. "I- I'm so sorry fo- for the inconvenience, Miss Burrows!"

Unlocking the door, he held it open as Mia and Dick entered.

"I can't contact Mr. Wayne himself but I can get his secretary."

Mia nodded curtly at him. Practically tripping over his own feet, he took out his phone and dialed a number. Once the person answered, he quickly explained the situation before giving Mia the phone.

Dick only heard one side of the conversation:

"Hello"

*pause*

"Yes, Mia Burrows."

*something like "check with him"*

"Okay"

*longer pause*

"Thank you"

She passed the phone back to the security guard who spoke with the secretary again. After he hung up, he gestured towards an elevator and both blonde and ebony entered. The man didn't even question Dick's presence.

Finally, the doors clicked shut and the two shot upwards. Dick was still in partial shock. What had just happened?

If the blinking 100 was anything to go by, they were on the way to Mr. Wayne–Bruce– _his father's_... Office. He looked at Mia who was back to her usual self and was nervously twisting a hair around her finger.

"What'd you show him?" He asked.

"Ahh... my clearance." She answered.

Dick lifted an eyebrow, "No duh, Mia" He said sarcastically "I meant, _why'd_ your clearance make the security guy look like he wanted to faint right then and there?"

"Because well uh, because of my job position..." Mia rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I–ah, I'm one of the board members for... Queen Consolidated." she mumbled softly.

Dick stared at her, oh. "Queen? As in Oliver Queen? ... As in _billionaire_ Oliver Queen?"

Mia smiled. "The one and only."

"Ohhhhhhh… That is so cool!" Dick exclaimed

She smiled again and Dick grinned.

Then, with a whoosh, the doors opened. Mia took a deep breath, "Here we go" she told Dick before both exited the elevator.

They proceeded to entered a whirlwind of organized chaos.

There were different people scattered throughout the floor. Some in front of computers or boards. Pointing at things, explaining things, or just working away. Not many stopped to look at them, most were too engrossed in their job to even notice them but those who did, Dick shyly hid from.

At the far end was a small desk separated from the rest of the people. Behind it sat a stern looking elderly woman but there were wrinkles around her eyes so Dick could tell she smiled a lot.

Mia neared her and introduced herself. The lady—true to Dick's point—smiled at her. "Oh yes, Ms. Burrows! Mr. Wayne is in his office right now," she pointed towards a door behind her "Just go through that door, it'll lead you into a conference room which will then lead you to Mr. Wayne's office."

"Oh and who's this?" She asked warmly, noticing Dick for the first time.

Mia smiled "This is Richard, I'm taking care of him for a friend today so I had to bring him along. I hope it isn't a problem...?"

The kind lady waved her off, "Oh no, no. You're fine."

Mia nodded her thanks before saying goodbye and tugging Dick along towards the conference room door.

They entered and shut the door behind them. Dick looked around, trying to distract himself from the fact that this father was a just a wall away. The room was long and there were a bunch of chairs.

Mia brushed his hair back and fixed his collar trying to make him look as presentable as possible. She'd literally made Dick change outfits like 5 times that morning before finally settling on a plaid, light green polo, khakis, and blue sneakers. As for his hair, she tried to convince Dick to put some gel in it but Dick had adamantly refused. Sticky stuff in his hair? No, thank you!

Mia gave him a fond glance; Dick was pretty sure she was thinking something along the lines of adorable (she'd told him he'd looked as much in the morning and he'd scowled darkly because he was _so not_ adorable!).

"Okay, okay," Mia whispered "Let's get Phase 1 done and over with. I'll go in first—set the stage and all—you'll stay out here until I call you, Kay?"

Dick nodded determinedly. They were going to do this.

Then she opened the door and stepped inside.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Mia stepped into the room softly closing the door behind her. Bruce hadn't changed one bit, he still looked the same since the last time she'd seen him (about 9 years ago to be exact) just taller and more broader.

He stood up as soon as she entered, his blue eyes flashing brightly "Mia! Long time no see!"

She grinned, "It has been a while, huh?"

They exchanged pleasantries before Bruce inquiringly asked, "What brings you around today?"

"Can a woman not visit an old friend these days?" She asked jokingly but Bruce just looked at her knowingly.

"Right. I always have a reason" she laughed. "Well as much as I wish I could say I just came for a visit if only to rub it in you face, I didn't."

Wringing her hands nervously, she bit her lip. "I actually have a bit of um, a favor to ask you."

Bruce looked at her expectantly.

"An old friend of mine asked me to take care of her nephew," she started "But something came up at work and I'll have to leave in about a week or so. I need someone to look after him and I could only think of you."

She held up a hand before Bruce could even get a word in, "I know, I know. It's a lot to ask but can you just meet him before you say no?"

Without even waiting for his answer she poked her head outside the room. Bruce heard her say something along the lines of "Come on in, sweetie"

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce was still getting over the fact that _Mia_ , someone he hadn't been in contact with for a _long_ time had dropped by. Her reason for the visit only made it worse.

Because she wanted _him_ to take care of a _kid_?

However, he pushed it all back and looked towards the door and silently waited.

A few moments later a small boy darted through the door, his head down and eyes locked on the floor. He couldn't possibly be more than 8 and even that age would be considered a feat; the child was so _little_ , and Mia wanted to leave that fragile-looking, thin-framed kid under _his_ watch?

Then the boy's head slowly lifted, the bluest eyes Bruce had ever seen staring directly at him, wide, innocent, and somewhat frightened. And there was something so familiar about this child. It was on the top of his tongue; if only he could—

"Hi." His voice was soft and barely audible "My name is Dick Grayson."

Bruce stared at the boy for a good 5 seconds before shaking himself out of whatever stupor he'd been placed into and nodded in greeting. A brief and awkward silence followed until Mia quickly broke the tension—or tried to anyway.

Bruce wasn't entirely sure why there was any tension to begin with; after all, both males in the room were only complete strangers to the other and the older male was being asked to take care of a child who he didn't even know and that boy was only meeting the guy who he might have to stay wit's for who knew how long, who he had absolutely no idea who he was…

And okay. So, maybe Bruce did know why there was so much tension in the room. To be honest he probably wasn't giving a much better vibe than the blue-eyed boy who had yet to meet his gaze again.

Bruce wasn't a man who was thrown easily—he couldn't afford to be that type of man—and yet there he was, uncomfortable with a strained smile plastered across his face. Something about this boy was unnerving; he just didn't know what. What he did know however, was that he seriously didn't like it.

And so Bruce's mind began to whirl with all the possibilities, assessing the boy's posture, his body language, his features and still, it came up empty.

Eventually, Mia gave up on her attempts to start up a talk between the rooms's occupants. She sighed and quietly relieved the boy from his obvious distress.

Keeping his head down, the kid left as silently as he'd entered.

Afterwards, there was a brief silence between Mia and Bruce. This time however instead of it being Mia who broke the quiet, it was Bruce.

"So, that was the kid."

Mia rocked herself forward on her heels and wordlessly nodded.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead with his index finger. From the moment Mia had stepped inside his office and offered her odd request, Bruce knew there was something else going on. "Melinda, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

Mia jumped at the use of her full name. She opened her mouth to retort something but shut it immediately after. Finally, she twisted a blonde strand around her finger (an action Bruce recognized as her being nervous) and steadily met his gaze.

She took a deep breath before she launched into the tale that would reawaken the need for Bruce's past to haunt him.

"About a little more than 6 months ago, Dick lost his family." At this, Mia stopped and gave Bruce time to process the words. "His aunt has been taking care of him ever since. A few weeks ago however, she was given the notice that she would be able to travel to a rural part of Africa so she could treat sick children. She arranged to leave Dick with me while she was absent. As I explained to you though, something recently came up for me as well. Work issues mixed with a family emergency, and I'll be halfway across the globe soon. I was miraculously able to contact his aunt and we both reached a solution: you."

Mia paused, "Why you? Well, it wasn't just the fact that you were the only reasonable option we could take at this point. It was the fact that Dick's mom was Mary."

And just like that, the ground was shaking beneath Bruce's feet. Since he was Bruce and not Batman, he knew he could allow shock to settle on his features. Heck, if he didn't, Mia would suspect something.

So Bruce focused on his cover, on appearing shocked and horrified because _Mary_ was _dead_. But he didn't focus on his true emotions. His true ones, he kept locked away to be examined later. For now, he just displayed what he _should_ have displayed having once been Mary's fiancé and all.

Swallowing, Mia continued. "I know Rebecca never really had a liking for you but even before my situation came up, we'd discussed bringing Dick to see you. Not only did you know Mary well, but you'd also been in his same situation once. With both factors combined, we'd hoped you'd be able to help him. This sudden change in plans is just a change in meeting time."

"I know it's a lot to ask Bruce, but _please_? Dick was just really nervous today; if you could just get to know him a little better? We can set up a second meeting and you can give me your final answer then."

Bruce didn't know what drove him to do it.

Obviously, he was the worst possible choice for this situation. Obviously, he was the worst candidate ever to help a child who'd recently lost a loved one. Obviously, his many issues spoke for themselves. _Obviously_ , he would never agree to what Mia was asking of him.

If later he would've been asked why he did it, he would've made up some reason like _I was still processing Mary's death_ or _I was in shock_ or even, _I felt sympathy for the boy_.

All logical explanations–For a normal man. Bruce was anything but.

And so he answered Mia, "Fine."

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_ **Mia is NOT part of the arrow (green arrow) family. I just thought it'd be cool to do a cameo of Ollie and Queen Consolidated.

And I just finished chapter 8 (I'm trying to be 4 chapters ahead as I post) and can I just say I loved it!? Something tells me you guys will to. Or you might just yell at me for hitting you in the feels. Both I will accept! :D

Until then however, what were your thoughts on this chapter? Bruce and Dick finally met! I know it was brief but still…

Anyhow, tootles!

~LB


	5. The Test

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSHCEME

Chapter 5: The Test

By LavenderBlossom74

Dick stared at the object in his hand with an intense, penetrating gaze.

 _You were brave. You were courageous. You were tossed into the fray and you emerged… Crunchy._

Grinning, he sank his teeth into his fry and let his taste buds savor every bit of the indeed crunchy and delicious fry. Fast food was the literal embodiment of yummy wonderful-ness.

Suddenly, he heard a stifled laugh come from across the table and a not-so subtle clearing of a throat. Scowling, he glared at the offender who had intruded upon his delectable fantasies:

"Jeez, clearly a kid can't enjoy his amazingly delicious and wonderful food without being judged these days!"

Mia suppressed yet another laugh and Dick's scowl deepened. "I'm sorry Dick," (She didn't sound sorry _at all_ ) "But you staring at a slice of crunchy potato like you've never seen a fry in your life before is pretty hilarious."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Glad I could entertain you"

But he didn't have it in him to keep his scowl. Instead, his previous grin kept coming back. And it wasn't just because he was getting to savor a cheeseburger and fries. It was because, according to Mia, their plan was going perfectly.

Even though Dick had been admittedly nervous when he'd first walked into Bruce's–Mr. Wayne's?–Ugh, Dick didn't know what to call the guy!–anyway, when he'd walked into his office, it hadn't _all_ been natural reaction.

Mia told him specifically to act _shy_ —not nerve-wracking, nail-shredding, straight-out-faint-shy, but instead a calm and quiet shy.

That way, they would have the excuse to meet up with Bruce again so that he could get to "know Dick better". Anyway, the acting definitely hadn't been hard to come by.

What mattered though, was that Bruce had agreed to the whole "meet up again" deal. Of _course_ , Mia _could_ have chosen a better meeting place, _seeing_ as choosing visitation day for one _hopefully_ soon-to-be enrolled Dick Grayson wasn't _exactly_ the best idea in Dick's opinion. But alas, he'd have to make do.

Still, knowing today was the day he'd have to take the entrance exam for Gotham Academy—the, like, _best_ school in this city—offered no pressure.

 _None whatsoever._

He'd argued when Mia had told him Gotham Academy would be the school she wanted him to attend for as long as he was here. He'd argued because as little as Dick knew about Gotham, he knew that while Gotham Academy was this prestigious, college-preparatory school with super advanced classes, it was also super expensive.

Mia had only waved him off, insisting something along the lines of: You're super smart Dick, trust me, I know you are. After you take that entrance exam and the administrators realize that too, they'll be begging you to go there no matter how small your stay.

Then, under her breath she'd mumbled something that suspiciously sounded a lot like, _If all else fails, I have connections._

Well that wasn't ominous at all. Yippee.

But even that couldn't dampen his spirits. Bruce had agreed to this second meeting. He agreed to a _second_ meeting.

Dick totally had everything wrapped around his pinky finger in a nice and organized little bundle.

 _Totally_ under control.

He gave yet another carefree grin at Mia before stuffing yet another fry into his mouth.

Yeah. He had this.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

He didn't have this. _He definitely didn't have this._

This was what Dick's eyes communicated to Mia as he sent her a withering but desperate glare.

They were in Mia's Jeep—sheesh, why did all his breakdowns have to happen in this _jeep_?—Dick was riding shotgun with her and His father- Bruce- Mr. Wayne- that was _it_ , Dick was going to call him "The guy"- was sitting in the passenger seat, his hands thoughtfully in his lap.

But none of that mattered right now. Dick could care later that he was about to make a total fool of himself in front of _The guy_ (the guy who was thankfully wearing a baseball cap in order to cover his face and casual clothes so paparazzi weren't stalking the car… Hopefully. No, they _weren't_. The guy was _Batman_ —that meant he could shake a few stalkers… Stalkers with cameras… And frenzy attitudes… And the desperate need for a juicy story… Dick was going to stop traumatizing himself. Right. About… Now.)

Nope, take that back. He was still traumatizing himself. They were like, officially, on the Gotham Academy campus. The school had yet to come into sight but Dick didn't doubt it would — real soon.

And he was very effectively freaking himself out.

"Why did you talk me into this?" He hissed at Mia.

She returned his desperate voice with a calm carefree grin. "You'll be thanking me some day."

"Yeah." Dick muttered back, "Thanking you for giving me the pleasure of letting my dead body haunt you."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't exaggerate."

Dick gave her a serious glare, "I'm not. _Exaggerating_. I will have me revenge."

Suddenly, from the back, the guy spoke. "Nervous?"

Dick's eyes widened and he practically jumped out of his own skin—that whole 'caring later about making a fool out of myself' was clawing at him—but he managed a hesitant nod.

(He had yet to speak directly to the guy)

Through the rearview mirror, Dick saw the baseball cap (a simple Gotham Knights one), bob up and down once.

There was a brief awkward silence, before—as if debating with himself on whether or not to speak, the previous being decided—the guy spoke a simple command.

"Concentrate on squaring your two's; See how far you can get."

Blinking quizzically, Dick turned around to look at him. The baseball cap betrayed no sign of emotion. Turning back around, Dick sighed and took a deep breath.

"2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64" With each number, his concentration increased and his worries subsided "128, 256, 512, 1024, 2048, 4096, 8192,"

Then, with more hesitancy, "16384" swallowing, he thought for a few seconds before continuing "32768"

He squeezed his eyes shut muttering "768 times 2, 768 times 2… Let's see, 1400 plus 136, 1536. 1536 plus 64000… 65536!" He exclaimed as he opened his eyes. "Wow that hurt."

Then he wow'd again. "Oh wow, we're here!"

He looked at Mia who was smirking, albeit looking impressed, before glancing towards the back… The baseball cap remained as impassive as ever.

Dick looked back at the school, really taking it in this time. It was _huge!_ They were at the elementary building right now but no matter, Dick's first perspective of Gotham Academy was ' _cool_!'

Surprisingly, it wasn't ' _AHHHHH_!', probably courtesy of squaring his two's. It had really calmed him down. A lot.

His heartbeat no longer seemed like it was trying to imitate hard metal (complete with whipping it's hair all over the place). Instead, it was hammering at a steady beat.

He wanted to thank Br–the guy, but before he could muster enough courage for even a meek 'Thanks', Mia clapped her hands together.

"Okay then, everyone out the car!"

And indeed, out everyone went.

The school was practically deserted; no surprise there as today was a Saturday but still, it was weird walking throughout the ginormous building with only Mia's chatter and the guy's quiet presence to keep him company.

The three weren't alone for long though. As they rounded a corner, they almost ran over a brown haired guy who gave a surprised sound.

"Oh!" He blinked before suddenly grinning, "You're early," Pointing at Mia and then Dick he said, "Ms. Burrows and… Richard, right?"

He smiled, "I'm Mr. Roberts, a teacher here at Gotham Academy and I'll be your escort today."

As if noticing the tall, dark form behind both Mia and Dick for the first time, he held his hand out, "I don't believe we've met…"

Bruce shook his hand, "I'm just here to watch"

Mr. Roberts nodded enthusiastically (Dick decided that if all the teachers were like him, then he would very possibly live) before waving the group forward.

A few minutes and a lot more turns later, Mr. Robert's stopped at a room.

Dick stepped inside; the room housed a couple of couches, a few circular tables, what appeared to be refreshments, and more adults with kids who appeared to be about his age. The eight year old's stomach squeezed at the sight.

The anxiety was back.

Mr. Roberts — bright as ever — joined four other similar dressed adults at the front of the room — teachers, Dick assumed "Okay, so this is where the kiddos part; we'll take them two doors over where they will all take their entrance exam" He smiled encouragingly and looked around at the kids "You all have exactly ten minutes to calm those nerves before you go tackle your test, okay? Time begins… Now"

Queasily, Dick turned to Mia, "Uhhhhh…"

Mia shook her head, "Oh Dick, you'll do fine, you'll see. Just do your best, okay? That's all I want from you." She patted the space next to her.

As he took a seat on the velvet couch, he couldn't help but glance around. Four more couches were occupied. As he watched, a mom fretted over a blue-eyed boy while the dad ruffled his hair. The kid grinned up at them.

Dick felt the butterflies in his stomach turn to stones. Immediately, he looked down and stared determinedly at his Nike shoes. He would not give himself more ammo by which to hurt himself with.

 _It's okay. It isn't even a big deal. If I fail the test, Mia finds me another school — end of story. Why am I freaking out so much?_

It wasn't because he cared what his da — the guy — would think if he couldn't make it into the best school in the whole state. So what if he thought he was dumb and stupid and useless and didn't meet his expectations?

 _So what?_

He endured the next eight minutes like that.

 _So what? So what? Sowhatsowhatsowhatsowhat?_

Then, with one minute left of his ten minutes, the person he couldn't get out of his mind suddenly spoke

"65536 times 2"

Before Dick had even registered the meaning of the question, his brain was already calculating.

1072 plus 13000…

"131072" he answered as he lifted his head to look at Mr. Wayne nodded once.

His attention was then diverted to the front of the room as a teacher he didn't know began to talk "This concludes your ten minutes, I'll need each of you to make a line in front of me as I call your names" Looking down at a paper, she commenced. "Nathan Chase," the blue eyed boy from earlier went to stand in front of her, "Isabella Gonzalez, Juliette Hall, Blake Walker, and Richard Grayson"

Dick took his place at the end of line and threw a glance backwards just in time to see Mia shoot him a double thumbs up.

Directing his gaze forward he kept his eyes glued to the back of the boy in front of him and steadily walked out.

A few minutes later saw Dick in yet another seat—just that this time he had a tablet in front of him.

Mr. Roberts began giving the instructions, "This test is very simple; It will start with very easy questions and as you answer each right, it will progress to more challenging ones. The point of this is for us to see at what level of you are at right now and if it's the level needed in order for you to attend this school."

Dick nodded, okay — that was easy enough. He just had to do his best—that was all the test wanted to see, his best.

He could do that.

"Any questions?"

The hand of the brown haired girl to his left—Isabella?—shot up.

"Yes?"

"Um, how long do we have to take it?"

Mr. Roberts smiled, "For each question, you get five minutes. If you fail to answer, the test automatically skips it. As for total time… As long as you need"

A few seconds passed and upon seeing there were no further questions, Mr. Roberts put his hands together "Okay, I guess that wraps things up. Your assigned teachers will give you each your logins, then you guys can get started!"

The other four teachers stepped towards the other kids while Mr. Roberts headed for Dick. As he gave him a slip of paper, he whispered, " _Good Luck_ " before backing away.

Luck, he hopefully wouldn't need it.

All five kids were on separate sides of the room and facing a wall so there wasn't really any risk of cheating. Plus the teachers were roaming around the room, making sure the kids stayed in check and since for every kid there was a teacher… At least he didn't have to worry about others copying his answers.

Opening the tablet's case, a keyboard was revealed. He turned on the tablet before typing in his login. As the screen blinked a green 'BEGIN?', he tapped it without any doubt.

Holding a stylus pen at the ready, he began his test.

Minutes passed. 10, 20, 30 minutes. A boy left, his assigned teacher with him. 40, 50 minutes. One of the girls left.

1 hour, 1 hour 10 minutes, 1 hour 20 minutes. The second girl left.

1 hour and a half. The questions were a lot harder. Dick's five minutes which before had seemed too much for one question now seemed too little. He maddeningly wrote and scribbled. Formulas, numbers, grammar, natural forces, solar system facts, history, dates…

1 hour 40 minutes, the only other boy left—Nathan. Dick was the only one left along with Mr. Roberts.

1 hour 50 minutes

He got a question wrong.

2 hours. He didn't have time to complete a question and the test skipped it.

2 hours 4 minutes. Another one wrong

Dick couldn't see him and his mind didn't exactly care at the moment, but he some part of him was aware of Mr. Robert's eyes upon him.

2 hours 16 minutes. Shoot! He was just writing down the last number! Stupid Tablet and Stupid Test!

2 hours 29 minutes. Another one wrong.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR TEST.

With the flashing words, Dick felt his whole body slump. Turning, he looked at Mr. Roberts who was… Surprised? Shocked? Baffled?

In any case he was doing a bad job of hiding his emotions.

He recovered quickly though and cleared his throat. "Well then, that is certainly something," He smiled. "Something indeed."

As Dick followed him out, he couldn't help wondering what he'd mean. Did it mean he'd passed? Or epically failed?

They entered the room from before again. Mia shot up when he saw him and Dick waved tiredly. His brain felt like mush.

If he had failed he probably wouldn't have enough brain power to even care. That test had been hard! But he'd done his best and if he even that wasn't enough, then he was stupid but oh well.

"Dick!" Mia ran over "You were in there a while!"

Dick gave her a half smile like _ughhhh_ but beside him Mr. Roberts laughed.

"For good reason, Ms. Burrows!"

Mia looked up at him and asked, "Do you know if he passed?"

The teacher snorted. "Passed?" His tone was incredulous. "I am positive this kid did much more than pass—he's a walking prodigy! I know I speak for the school's administration when I say Gotham Academy will be overjoyed to have him."

Dick gaped at him. "I passed?"

Mr. Roberts nodded vigorously and Mia grinned "Told you" she smirked and Dick sheepishly smiled…

Before punching the air "Oh yeah! This kid's awesome!" He exclaimed.

Mia laughed "Don't let that go to your head too much,"

Smirking, Dick said "Too late"

Afterwards, Mr. Roberts began asking a bucketload of questions. When would Dick officially enroll? When would they fill out all the paperwork? What about his school uniform? When would he meet the Headmaster?

The last one was the question Mia was the most intent on answering. She told the teacher that Dick had a "situation" and that she needed to speak with Headmaster about it.

Mr. Roberts asked if Monday sounded good; Mia answered that it was perfect.

As the two narrowed down all the broader details and finally wrapped things up, Dick and Mia left and it was only then that Dick realized something.

So much had his excitement been, that in all his giddiness he hadn't noticed that Mr. Wayne had been nowhere to be seen

When he told Mia as much, she said that his butler had come to pick him up.

He was a busy man, she told him—"he's the CEO of a company and can't afford to be missing too long".

Dick just nodded… He understood.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_** Everybody wave good-bye to Mia! This will be the last chapter you will see her in for a while. *BYE MIA BYE!*

How'd you guys like the interaction between Bruce and Dick? I found it hilarious; leave it to Bruce to calm a kid down with math. Lol

anywho, hope you enjoyed till next time

PS: there's a box down there that would simply love some love! ;D

~LB


	6. When Water Falls

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 6: When Water Falls

By LavenderBlossom74

Raindrops dripped down the window as the sky crackled with lightning and thunder. The scene was so cliche Dick almost laughed— _almost_.

He didn't though because as he sat on a huge bed at a huge house watching raindrops splatter a window… He realized that for the first time, he was truly alone.

Less than an hour ago, he'd seen Mia off at the airport. Now he was in a foreign house—excuse me, foreign _manor_ —a foreign room, and a foreign bed.

Just what he'd wanted. Just what he'd gotten. Bruce didn't suspect a thing—at least, Dick didn't think he did.

Today was Tuesday—could it really just be three days since he'd taken the Gotham Academy entrance exam?

Could it really be two days since he'd officially visited this monster of a house —met Alfred—for the first time?

Honestly, the only reason Dick was here at all was because of the butler's kind heart—or at least something along those lines. After Bruce heard about him being accepted in Gotham Academy, he'd told Mia that if Alfred agreed to Dick's stay, then Bruce would agree as well.

After all, Alfred would be the one providing most of Dick's care—his meals, his clothes—Bruce would only be giving him a roof and paying for the bills. If Alfred though he could manage his other duties as well as a hyperactive 8 year-old, then all would be fine and dandy.

Dick had been sure he was doomed. And even though she tried to hide it, Mia had also been sure he was doomed. By some twisted optimism of hers though, she'd insisted they at least try.

So there he'd been the day after his exam, Sunday afternoon, desperately hoping for some miracle. Apparently Elpis—the Greek spirit of hope—hadn't decided on abandoning his life.

Dick had no idea why Alfred agreed. The butler's face had literally betrayed no sign of emotion. His answer had been spoken formally but it'd also been final. Mr. Wayne kept his word.

On Monday, they'd gone back to Gotham Academy—All three, Mia, Dick and Mr. Wayne. They'd explained things to the Headmaster, gave him a letter from Dick's aunt that granted him permission to enroll (Dick had no idea how Mia had managed that) and made sure the Headmaster understood that Dick's stay with Bruce Wayne could _not_ become public knowledge.

The Headmaster also learned of who Dick's mom and therefore had a logical reason as to why Bruce was taking care of a little boy. The man had actually been Headmaster to Dick's mom, Mr. Wayne and Mia, so he knew them all on a personal level. That probably hadn't hurt the fact that he'd been so complacent.

The school had agreed to pay for his fees—even if his stay would only be one of about 6 months— _if_ Dick agreed to join 2 extracurricular activities and help the school as well. He, of course, had agreed.

He'd been officially enrolled and his uniform would be arriving sometime today. The first day of school for him would be on Thursday—just two days from now.

After everything had been settled, Mia wasted no time and booked a flight immediately. She'd packed her bags like a madwoman and helped Dick get his things together. Then, bright and early this morning, she'd departed for Europe.

And that was the full inside story as to how he now sat in what would be his room for the next few months or so. Needless to say, everything about it was huge. And lonely.

What was the point of having such a huge, ginormous home if it only reminded you of a lonely life?

It did however, serve as the perfect place to perhaps satisfy the curiosity of one bored 8 year old.

One bored 8 year old who was trying to think deep thoughts instead of frantic, depressing ones. The weather wasn't helping—at all. Dick really didn't want to think about what the next few months held for him. Or where he was supposed to go from now (he couldn't exactly call up Mia and say "Hey Mia, I lied about my true intentions; I actually know Bruce Wayne is Batman and plan on using him as a way to get revenge on the most vile person on earth… Wanna help me?", now could he? Therefore his party planner was out of the picture for his whole revenge scheme).

And Dick definitely didn't want to think about his first day of school… First day ever. He'd been homeschooled his entire life and wasn't very anxious to dive head first into a school full of people he didn't know… Private school, no less.

Dick made himself stand up. He stretched. He gave a long stare at his bags. And proceeded to move towards the room's desk… _His_ desk. This was really weird. Anyway. Turning on the laptop, he got on Pandora and decided to blast some inspirational music.

Opening his suitcase, he stared hard at the neatly folded clothes. Then the notes of the first notes started playing and his body was immediately filled intense energy.

He dragged the suitcase over to the walk in closet and began unpacking.

Jeans, Khakis… On hangers. Polos, nice shirts, coat… On hangers. Gym shorts, t-shirts, socks, underwear… In drawer. Shoes… Closet. He spinned with perfect balance, performed a couple of handsprings just for the heck of it, and basically jumped a lot. Music had that type of effect in him for some reason.

The few toys he'd brought, action figures, cars, a couple of coloring books, he places in various places around the room. Then he found Peanut.

With the craziness of his arrival a week ago and then the emotional roller coaster… He doubted his emotions could have handled seeing one of the things that reminded him most of his mom.

Dick smiled before hugging his elephant tightly. He placed it on the desk and sighed as he continued to unpack. His breath hitched as he found a framed photo. The grin he wore in the picture was identical to the one of his mom beside him. So happy, so vibrant, so kind, so _alive_.

Dick could spend his whole life mourning, he could cry every day, he could live life with the mentality of ' _Just one more day… Just get past this one…'_

He could live it as he had the first month following the fall. Drag himself of out bed, drag himself back in. He could decide to not care anymore. And maybe he would. Maybe after this crazy plan. But right now, he would not. He _had to care._

Because he could also do something else: he could get revenge. He didn't know how—not yet— but his sweet mom would be avenged.

"I'll get him mommy, I promise" he whispered.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick swallowed hard as he stared at the door in front of him. Adjusting his backpack, he nervously tugged at his collar before pulling the door open…

That led him to his first day of fourth grade. Dick had to be technically be in third because of his age but his intellect apparently said otherwise.

Mr. Roberts, his home room teacher (a fact Dick was extremely thankful for), noticed him as soon as he walked in and smiled warmly in greeting.

"Good Morning Mr. Grayson!"

Dick grinned back, "Morning, Mr. Roberts"

"You can sit there," Mr. Roberts pointed at a seat towards the middle and Dick nodded as he maneuvered his way through the desks and sat down.

A couple of kids were already in the classroom and he felt some of them stare at him. Pretending to be on his iPod, he tried looking at the people around him.

To his right-and also on her electronic device-was a redhead. She must've sensed him looking because she turned and waved.

Dick abruptly threw his gaze back onto his lap and didn't look anywhere else until he heard the bell signal the beginning of class.

After that, things went pretty smooth for him. As it turned out, he wasn't the only the new kid in the class; one of the boys who'd taken the exam with him-Nathan Chase?-had also passed and joined him in Mr. Roberts' class.

Even when Dick had to stand up and give a brief introduction for himself, Mr. Roberts didn't make it awkward at all. Which was a good thing since the guy was Dick's teacher for 2 of his 4 core classes—Science, Social Studies—and one elective—Computer Science . For Math and English Dick had different teachers but they were all pretty nice too. He also had his other electives which he was going to alternate in: PE, Music, Art, Swimming, Rock climbing and probably more as the year progressed.

Most of his first day was spent in quiet silence and he planned on keeping it that way… then lunch happened.

As far as he could figure, practically everyone ate school lunch. He, on the other hand, had brought his lunch from the manor. Or brought the lunch Alfred, the amazing cook, had packed him.

Picking a random empty table, Dick sat down. Taking out a ripe banana from his Superman lunchbox, he began peeling it. He was about to take a bite of the delecatble, potassium provider when another lunch box smacked down beside him.

Turning his eyes from Mr. K (as he was going to call his banana) to the table, he noticed it was a Batman lunchbox.

 _Go figure._

As his eyes traveled upwards, he also found that the owner was the redhead girl from earlier.

Sitting down beside him, the girl stuck her hand out.

"I'm Barbara"

For the sake of being polite, Dick shook her hand "I'm Dick"

He was about to turn the his attention back to his yellow fruit but the girl interrupted him, "I used to be the only one who brought lunch from home," Barbara smiled brightly, "But now I have you!"

Dick just nodded and smiled tightly. _Lucky him_.

Opening up the Batman lunchbox and taking out a PB&J, Barbara continued the very obvious _one-sided_ conversation. "You're new right?"

Dick nodded.

"I thought so."

There was a few moments of silence. Then, "So you like Superman, huh?"

Dick almost groaned. He wanted to _eat!_ "Yep"

Barbara smirked, "Well something tells me that will change,"

Dick rose a silent eyebrow in response. _Really?_ His curiousity was admittedly piqued. Superman had been his favorite hero since ... Well, Forever. Someone who could change that? He didn't think so.

"Oh yeah," Barbara said as she munched on her sandwich.

By this point Dick had finished his banana and had moved onto his grilled cheeds sandwich. Somehow, it wasn't soggy or cold.

"Why?" Dick asked.

Barbara grinned like a someone who'd accomplished the impossible. By getting Dick to ask a question to her for a change... Maybe she just had.

"Because this isn't Metropolis. It's Gotham City," she smiled secretly, "Home of the Bat, The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, the-"

Dick waved her off, "Okay, okay, Ms. Fangirl, I get it! What does the bat have anything to do with it?" _He really wasn't as awesome as he was cracked up to be._ And Dick would know since he lived with the guy.

Barbara's jaw dropped; she seemed scandalized. "What do you mean what does he have to do with it? Do you not know who Batman _is_?"

Dick snorted despite himself, "Yeah, I know who he is." He paused, "Just that I don't see how he could make me change my mind about Superman."

"That his symbol is _bat_?"

"That he's the man of steel" Dick retorted.

"That he had super awesome ninja moves?"

"That he has laser vision?"

"That he has a bunch of fancy gadgets?" Barbara shot back.

"That he is an _alien_?"

"That he has a car cooler than any other car in the world?"

"That he can _fly_?"

Barbara huffed, "You're impossible!"

"I'm also right" Dick smirked.

Smiling like she knew something he didn't, Barbara shook her head, "You just wait. A couple of months of living in this city and you will be just as awed by Batman as any other normal person."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Dick said like he was daring her to defy him"

"I won't. Because I know it's true."

 _Challenge accepted._

Needless to say, Barbara discovered Dick wasn't quiet… At all. And by the end of the day, not only was Mr. K enjoying his new home (Dick's stomach of course), Dick had also made a new friend.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_** And so, we meet Barbara! What did you guys think? Also, a little heads up, this chapter and the next will be your emotional rest stops... Once we hit chapter 8, this roller coaster is going to boom down that emotional hill! And it will be epic.

Thanks for reading, if you have time, I would appreciate a comment!

AND OMG shoutout to **FandomFanatic564** for being the 100th follower of this story!

And a huge thanks to all my followers in general for making it possible!

Catch you guys on the flipside!

~LB


	7. When the hidden is found

BATSCHEME

Chapter 7: When the hidden is found

By LavenderBlossom74

A flurry of dark hair sank head-first into pillow, a muffled groan being heard shortly after.

It was two weeks into his stay and Dick had gotten _nowhere_.

While life had decided to do him a favor by making school sufferable, possibly even enjoyable, it had done no such thing for his manor-life or as Dick was dubbing it, his Bruce-life.

Wait, no… life had given him Alfred who Dick would have been totally lost without.

Alfred was the reason he was still same.

Alfred was the reason he smiled at all when at the manor.

Alfred was the reason Dick actually had company.

And Dick's mom was the reason why Alfred was kind in the first place. After his first few days in the manor, the butler had confessed to knowing Dick's relation with the guy.

Well, not really confessed because that just didn't sound like Alfred. It was more of a "Hey, I know My Master is Your Father!".

(Wow, that reminded him so much of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader… I am your father.)

Of course, it was put in Alfred-speak (which totally had to be thing!) but still. His mom had once told him about the butler and she was right! The man knew everything!

It'd taken Dick some time to process the information, some more time to finish freaking out, and a lot more time to be convinced Alfred wouldn't tell. In the end, he figured it was good to know only other person living in the Manor was on his side. For the most part. Probably.

Anyway, Dick liked to think that even though the initial reason for Alfred's kindness was basically a favor to his mom, the present reason was because he'd warmed up to him.

The cold wall that liked to call itself Bruce Wayne though, had not. And that was why his "Bruce-life" sucked so much. It wasn't that he cared what the heck Mr. Wayne thought or did but he didn't have to make it so _blatantly obvious_ he disliked Dick.

Mr. Wayne had uttered hardly anything to him since his arrival. Literally, other than possibly a "Good Morning",(most of the time said in a stoic tone and sometimes not even that), Mr. Wayne didn't talk to him at all.

… Especially after the dinner fiasco that occurred on Dick's first day. Basically, Bruce was forced to talk to him by a certain butler—quite literally forced. After a few pathetic, failed attempts to start a conversation, Dick had simply excused himself.

And after his first day, the game of "Avoiding the 9 year old charge you agreed to take care of" began.

About to run into you in the hallway? Oh no, I'm going in the wrong direction! Let me turn around and go the _opposite_ way from you.

Passing your room? Let me ignore you and not even bother to ask how you're settling in.

It's the weekend? You can stay all day long in your room.

What really baffled Dick though, was that Mr. Wayne didn't even try to be subtle about his actions towards Dick. The guy was Batman—one would think he knew how not to be a book whose emotions a kid like Dick could read.

So why?

If he could act, why didn't he? It was as if he being obvious on purpose.

Dick's head shot off from the pillow, eyes wide. The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked.

 _Duh!_

He was doing it on purpose… To send a message. That he wasn't wanted.

But then… Why has he pretended to be nice only to later ignore Dick like an insignificant fuzz? The conversation he'd had with Mr. Wayne in Mia's jeep was the most kindness the guy had shown him and he'd been wearing a Gotham Knights baseball cap at the time!

Dick head sank right back into the pillow.

He didn't know. He didn't want to know. And he didn't. _care_.

Whatever issues Mr. Wayne had with him, that was his problem, not Dick's.

Dick had bigger problems to deal with than Bruce and his messed up reasons.

Like for example, the fact he hadn't found anything that would help him on his investigation on Zucco.

From the beginning, he'd just figured the steps to finding Zucco would just come naturally to him. This went to show he really knew nothing about what he was doing.

Slowly he sat up and patted his hair down. Then he began counting off things on his fingers. It was a way to organize his thoughts and focus only on one problem at a time.

Problem: Find out information about Zucco and bring him to Justice.

Solution: Find out how to get the information. That was the first part of the process.

So what did he know?

One: He knew Bruce was Batman.

Two: Batman had to have a base/headquarters because that was simply in the required guidelines to be a hero, Dick had read enough comics to know that much.

Three: In that base, he had to have his stuff—his scary bat-suit, his fancy bat-gadgets, his cool bat-car, and his useful bat-info. That info was probably digitized as was everything in this century. Dick stored that tidbit of info for later.

Four: If the info Dick could use was in that base, Dick reasoned he had to find that base. So where was it?

Five: It had to be in a convenient yet secure spot. Somewhere easily reachable but still hidden.

Six: He knew Batman got hurt. It was a given in what he did. Therefore, he needed someone to patch him up. Someone who knew his secret and Bruce could trust. The only person who came to mind was Alfred.

Seven: That meant the base was near the manor.

But Dick already knew that. He'd reasoned all of it during his first few days. He'd looked and looked and looked and found nothing.

And as the previous weeks had shown him, he could spend the rest of the time he had in this place just searching and he would still probably get nowhere. This stupid manor was ginormous. So doing things old school was epically useless.

So… New school style?

Grumbling, he took out his laptop and typed in "Wayne Manor" in the search engine.

Under his breath, he muttered, "Wow, Mr. Wayne, you know your place has a Wikipedia page?"

Clicking on the link,,he began to read. Blah blah blah… located on outskirts of Gotham blah blah blah… Family home for centuries… Blah acres, blah size… Part of the Underground Railroad blah blah blah… current resident, Bruce Wayne, blah blah blah…

Wait.

This place as used part of the Underground Railroad?!

 _Underground_.

He knew that wasn't what the name necessarily meant, the safe houses used in the Underground Railroad could easily be above ground and some probably were.

But.

There was also a possibility...

If the manor had tunnels under it… forgotten tunnels used more than a century ago but still intact… that meant there were also caves.

Caves smackdown right under this mammoth of a place. Possibly a … A _bat-cave_.

And that meant Dick had been going about all of this the wrong way. The Batman's headquarters weren't in some room in the house… They were underneath the house—some room on the manor lead to them… Sort of like a trapdoor leading to the basement.

Before starting his search of the house, Dick had ruled out any rooms where Mr. Wayne seemed to spent most of his time in since he doubted the guy would make it that obvious but now he was doubting that decision.

Quickly, he thought back to those options: The Master bedroom (Dick ruled this one back out immediately) and his office/study. Seriously if the guy wasn't eating or sleeping, he was in his study… Doing _work_.

Dick grinned. For the first time in forever he had a lead.

And boy was it a good lead.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Getting into Bruce's study was going to be no easy feat, this was something Dick knew.

So he memorized Bruce's schedule, noting what time he would get leave for work and what time he would get back. He noted the time Bruce went into the study and how long he took to come back out.

He stayed up at night, listened to what he could about what went on outside his door. He faked trips to the bathroom, trips to get a 2AM snack, trips to get water. Each day he went out at a different time, experimenting and noticing at what times Alfred was nowhere to be found.

He sat in the living room-slept there sometimes. He hid himself in rooms close to the study, hid in closets, behind chairs or couches.

He did it all for a week but was never found out or confronted. Of course, if he had been, he could've easily supplied an answer:

He'd had a bad dream and needed some time away from his room.

As it was, the lie wasn't too far from the truth. Dick was actually surprised he was yet to wake up screaming and crying from a nightmare. At least… he had yet to wake up screaming and crying _loudly_.

Nightmares were a thing that as far as he could figure, were just part of his life now. Most only left him shaken. It'd been a few months since one had caused him to completely breakdown.

Anyway.

By the end of the week, it was just a matter of using his many talents (craziness and dare-devil-ness) to develop a totally foolproof plan… By becoming a fool.

It was crazy, Dick knew. It was especially stupid since he'd spent so much time and energy trying to develop the best way to get into the study and out without being seen.

But that was before logic had caught up with him. What good did it do him to be in the study if he didn't know what he was supposed to do next? How exactly was he going to figure out how to access the headquarters? He wasn't. For all he knew, the study wouldn't even lead his so-called 'batcave'.

So he did what any other boy his age would have done to find out things he shouldn't have known.

He hid. And he observed.

Calculating his time precisely, he went into the study a few minutes before he knew Bruce would and hid. Bruce came in and after about 40 minutes of agonizing patience (Dick had a bit of a problem staying still), he abruptly looked at his phone and stood up. Then he walked up to an elderly looking grandfather clock and moved the hands. Immediately, the clock moved aside.

Dick jaw dropped but Bruce remained calm as ever as he stepped into the vacant space. As soon as he disappeared into the darkness, the clock slipped back to it's original position.

Dick remained hidden for thirty more minutes before safely coming out. Alfred would be halfway across the manor right now, dusting and cleaning the many rooms on the other side. Quickly Dick darted out and sprinted for his room.

Dick's mind whizzed with his newfound information and a part of him smirked at being right about the study/batcave. The other part was simply exhilarated.

He was making progress.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_** Fun fact which you guys may or may not care about… I literally searched "standing clock" to find the proper name for the grandfather clock. Lol

Next order of business, I'm working on chapter 10 right now, aaaand… Wait for it… CONNOR'S COMING IN!

More of his backstory will be revealed as the story progresses so right now I'm only going to reveal this: he's been with Clark since he was 3 and is currently 12.

I know that probably just brings up more questions than anything so just bear with me. :D

I'm having problems with his personality though, what with wanting to keep as close to his Canon personality as possible but keeping it realistic as well considering he was raised by Clark … Considering he received the attention and love he needed and wanted…

Yeah, problems indeed.

As of right now, his personality is this: serious with an explosive temper if provoked and moody because he's a preteen and all.

However, once he trusts someone, he is extremely loyal and protective. He also has a kind heart with a quiet, if hidden, sense of humor.

What do you guys think of that? I would really appreciate the comments!

Last thing (Wow this is a long AN, I am so sorry), Bruce has a reason for acting more cold than usual. Shout out to the first person who guesses it!

Till next time,

~LB


	8. When Anger is Pain

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 8: When Pain is Anger

By LavenderBlossom74

 ***~0~***

She aimlessly wandered, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what the future held. Drifting in a direction she wasn't familiar with.

 _What was she going to_ do? If- if her parents found out…

She didn't even want to think of it. She'd tried to ignore, tried to somehow figure that it would be okay. But the growing baby inside her could no longer be ignored.

Suddenly a cat-call whistle pierced the air and she stopped cold finally realizing where she was at.

Her blood froze. Gotham was bad— _all_ of it was bad—but this part, the outskirts, was one of the worst.

Two men began to approach her, their eyes full of malice.

And she ran, she _ran._

* * *

Dick stuck a flashdrive into one of the many USB openings on the huge monitor in front of him.

If he had been under any other circumstances, he was sure he would've boggled at everything in this yes, no-joke _cave_ for _ages,_ drooling and unblinking. He was sure he would've been in shock at the pure awesomeness of this is super high tech, all these super cool gadgets, even the big brown penny…

But he wasn't under those circumstances.

His current 'circumstance' could be defined as _oh my flying watermelons what am I doing!? Need to hurry, hurry, HURRY!'_

The flashdrive he'd plugged into the 'batcomputer' held a program he'd been working on for a while. (His whole 'remember the fact that everything is digitalized in this century because it can be useful later' thing was what reminded him that, _oh yeah,_ if he wanted info, he needed to _hack_ to get it).

Thankfully, he's began the program months ago simply because he was bored. He'd never really had a purpose for it, except for the time he used it to hack in his aunt's email.

The task he was up to however, required a lot more power because he was pretty sure Bruce's bat-computer didn't have the level of encryption an email server did. So… More coding for him. Yay.

His updated program was finally finished—as finished as it would ever be— and it was ready for it's test run … Aka, hacking into an amazing, super high-tech computer that belonged to a bat with staggering computer skills that made Dick's look like an ant trying to fight a giraffe.

In other words, _impossible._

But if anything this crazy journey had shown him was that even _im_ possible could become possible, even _dis_ aster could become aster, even feeling _over_ whelmed could become just whelmed.

And even as he waited for sirens to start blaring, for metal bars to surround him as the speakers screamed 'INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT', the screen emitted a soft _beep_ and blinked on.

Strings of code scrolled though at light speed before the words _Passcode Accepted_ began to flash.

Dick stared for a total of 2.2 seconds before launching himself across the keyboard.

So maybe it was more like a chihuahua fighting a Doberman. He was gonna go down for sure but he could get in a few scratches before he did.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he searched. He _still_ needed to hurry. His program wasn't _that_ good… His tracks weren't covered and he knew there was probably some hidden booby trap in the computer that was tracking his every movement right now.

And eventually alerting Bruce to an intruder as well.

But that was okay. From the instant he'd decided to start doing and stop just saying, from the second he'd found the courage to get his gluteus maximus down here, he'd known it was only a matter of time before his two dark little secrets were found out:

He knew Bruce was Batman and he wanted revenge for his mom.

So long as he could get the information he needed in what little time he had however, Dick would be fine with both things being known. So long as he could officially begin his hunt for Zucco, he would pull through.

His hands began to tremble as he typed the name that would be forever engraved in his mind.

T-O-N-Y - Z-U-C-C-O

The machine buffered for a second as it searched its database and began to load results.

Images flashed and words blurred for the next hour, each piece of evidence making ice-cold shard burn at Dick's fingertips.

His eyes went from being filled with anticipation to gradually being filled with horror.

Pushing himself away from the screen, he sank his head into his hands and shook himself with desperation.

 _What did it mean? What did it all mean?_

But even as he yearned for an answer, he knew he already had one. And he didn't like what it said but it was true. _It was true!_

His hands clenched into fists and he trembled with rage.

When he finally lifted his head from his hands, there was nothing but harsh fury swirling inside is blue orbs. With blood roaring in his ears, he barely heard the growl of an engine.

And when he finally registered the fact that a huge, _intimidating_ black-mobile-thing with some seriously advanced looking gadgets was getting closer and closer with each passing second … He didn't back away.

Anger made him bolder and the seething fury inside him was _this_ close to tipping him over the edge.

He didn't so much as blink when a someone emerged from the car—Someone dressed in all black with a bat emblem on his chest. Someone or _something_ who was said to be a legend.

He was standing before the Batman himself but _he didn't care._

The white lenses seemed to focus on the screen behind Dick— _the computer he'd just_ hacked _and_ still _had the information he'd pulled up in._

The lenses narrowed and Dick was settled with a menacing glare; he flinched but didn't back down. Then the bat spoke, " _What_ were you _doing_?" There was scathing anger in his voice and _that_ was what set Dick off.

Because _Bruce_ was angry at _him_? Yeah, that was rich.

With a vengeful yell, he launched himself toward the man's direction. Flying kicks and punches flew all over the place as the tension and rage that Dick had bottled up was blown completely out of proportion.

He pummeled strike after strike at Bruce. "How could you!? _How could you!"_ He screamed "How could you let him run free!? _How?_ It's your fault, _your_ fault!"

Before he could deliver another punch at Bruce's chest, the man grabbed him around his wrists and held them still. No matter how much Dick struggled, he couldn't get his hands free.

His cheeks were wet and _when did he start crying?_ He took a ragged breath and willed his tears to stop, willed his emotions to let him have control over them once again.

Finally, he stared at the guy in front of him. Even with his cowl, Dick could tell the bat was shocked. Dick pulled at his arms again. "Let me go! _Bruce_ , let me go!"

His arms were dropped immediately. Dick fingered his knuckles, dimly registering that they hurt. _So maybe punching a guy who was wearing Kevlar hadn't been one of his brightest ideas._

With a gloved hand, Batman pushed his cowl back to reveal the man underneath who at the moment looked just as intimidating. And more than anything, he looked like he wanted answers.

Bruce stared at Dick for about 3 seconds before pinching the bridge of his nose, "What's going on?" He asked.

Dick turned his back to him, "Pfft, as if you care."

"What was that supposed to mean?" This time, Bruce's voice was more oriented toward his Batman tone. "Someone I barely know just outed me as the Batman. Someone who for all I know could be working for my enemies. Of course, I care."

"Yeah, you care about your secret!" Dick turned around abruptly, "Not about the fact that just a few minutes ago I was literally _hitting_ you because I was upset over something! Which oh yeah, reminds me, _why isn't Tony Zucco behind bars!?"_

"What does Zucco have anything to do with this?"

"Exactly my point."

"Look, Dick, I need you to _talk_ to me—"

"Like you've been doing since I got here? Wow, I didn't know that in Bruce dictionary, 'talking' meant to ignore. That _talking_ meant not giving me the time of the day."

Everything he'd tried to push away since he'd first gotten here started fighting to get to the surface. Dick didn't fight back. He let it out.

"Because I _get_ you didn't want this. I _get_ you never willingly chose to take care of me. I _get_ you're totally baffled that some random 8 year old found out secret _. I get I turned your life upside down!"_

Because he did, he really did. And he knew it was his fault. At least somewhere he knew it was his own fault he was stuck with a man who wouldn't so much as acknowledge his presence. But at the moment, he didn't care.

"But guess what? _You don't get to_ _call_ any _of that_ talking! You want _me_ to talk to you- you want me to basically _trust you_ with _my_ secrets when _you_ don't do the same! And I know you don't know this Bruce, but Trust? It's a two way street."

His fists trembling at his sides, Dick's voice rose.

"You wanna know why I discovered this cave? You wanna know why I hacked your computer? You wanna know why I'm so interested in _Zucco? You wanna know?!"_

Before he could even register what he was saying, the words were out. " _IT'S BECAUSE HE MURDERED MY MOM!"_

The waterfall that's already been flowing out of his mouth increased in power and torrent.

"The wires didn't snap on accident. I _saw_ him tinkering with them before we put in the show. My mom didn't fall to her death _on accident! Her death was simply collateral damage in Zucco's twisted plan to intimidate others and make freaking_ _ **money**_ _! Because of him, she died! Hekilledmymom!"_

His voice cracked, "He killed her" he whispered. "But no one would believe me. And somehow, I figured that it was my fault for not warning her, for not speaking up sooner"

His gaze was locked on the ground. Then he lifted it and met the dark blue eyes of a shocked Bruce Wayne.

"But guess what I just found out?"

Bruce stared at him wordlessly.

Dick's pain was gone as he channeled it into anger and bitterness, "I just found out that you're to blame."

There was a beat of silence before he continued, "Because you have evidence that could get Zucco incriminated. Evidence that makes him out to be a loan shark—an _extortioner—_ among other things. Zucco should have been nowhere near Haley Circus that night; he should've been in _jail_ serving a sentence. If he had," Dick hiccuped and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "If he had, my mom would still be _alive_. But he wasn't and she's not and who's fault is that?"

The deafening silence was the only thing that stood in Dick's place as he turned on his heel and ran out of the cave towards the manor.

And the wall that was Bruce's computer went black.

* * *

 ***~0~***

A hand rested protectively over her abdomen and she pressured her feet to move forward but each step made her wheeze.

The men were gaining and the only reason she'd beat them so far was because of how fit she was. But no matter, she was also pregnant and her body needed _rest._

Yet she was now responsible for not only her own life but also that of her child. And this kept her going.

Just as she felt she was about to collapse, she saw a man come out from seemingly nowhere. He didn't look like the ones chasing her and confirmed that he wasn't when he stepped between her and the Gotham scum.

"Leave her alone." His voice was a soft baritone, soft yet commanding.

"Get outta the way trash,"

The man's face hardened with intensity. " _Leave."_

With a growl, both men shot themselves forward. But they too were winded from the run and the man before them was so much stronger. Within seconds, they were both on the floor, knocked out.

She did her best to straighten as the stranger neared her, still wary of anyone she didn't recognize. Having caught her breath for the most part, she said "Thank you"

The man nodded once before stretching out his hand, "John Grayson"

Shaking the man's hand she responded, "Mary Loyd"

 _ **AN:**_ MUAHAHAHA. I AM LAVENDER BLOSSOM BE SCARED BE VERY SCARED!

So so so so so … Did you guys like the drama? I did say chapter 8 was certainly something right? And so, the angst unfolds.

Also, this story will have flashbacks. Most will be about Mary and what happened to her after we left her in Chapter 1.

However, there will also be flashbacks of Dick remembering something that happened with Bruce, though considerably less.

 ***~0~*** means a **Mary** flashback

 _*Flashback*_ just means a flashback that has occurred recently in the "present" story.

Everybody good?

Cheers! And please, do tell me what you thought of this chappie.


	9. When Plans are Developed

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ **TimeLine -**

Dick arrived at Gotham in the beginning of September and the story is currently less than a week into October (so like a month has gone by since chapter 2). He was with Mia for almost a week and he's been with Bruce for more than 3 weeks.

The dates used to be very important but I kinda changed some things in the story (a very _major_ thing actually which you guys will find out about in like I dunno, 8 chapters or so?) so the dates aren't as vital. Organization still might help out though, soooo.

Last thing,

*Dick's birthday is December 10 (He is currently 8… Almost 9)*

*Bruce's birthday is February 19 (Bruce is currently 28… )*

BATSCHEME

Chapter 9: When Plans are Developed

By LavenderBlossom74

Dick's eyes opened to the sound of a loud BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

He tapped his alarm clock and it silenced immediately. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked owlishly at the baby blue ceiling, disoriented for a few moments.

Slowly, fragments of what he'd done the day before started coming back to him… when he'd confronted Bruce.

And _confronted_ he had.

He closed his eyes…

 _*Flashback*_

Dick entered the den and approached _the guy_ , staring defiantly at the man as Bruce looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

Finally, the guy spoke. "You can't tell anybody"

"You can't let Zucco run free"

Pressing two fingers against his nose, Bruce blew out air through his mouth. "Dick, it's more complicated than-"

"NO it isn't! It isn't complicated to put a murderer behind bars!" Dick narrowed his eyes and spat, "Or maybe it's just complicated to you since you apparently have more important things to do - apparently your mission is greater than making sure little boys don't become orphans."

His words had the intended effect. Bruce's gaze hardened and his lips became a firm line.

"Enough"

No! It isn't enough! Why do you only see the big picture? What about the small details? What about-"

"I said _enough_!"

The roar made Dick flinch but while he quieted down, his eyes remained blazing rebelliously.

"I don't how you found out who I am but -"

"Yes you do."

The man's dark blue eyes narrowed and Dick barreled forward, "Yes. You _do_."

There was a period of silence before Dick broke it.

"If you won't help me bring Zucco to justice, _fine."_ He bit out. "But don't expect me to give up. Because I won't."

As he moved to leave, Bruce's voice stopped him. "Not. A word. Of any of this. To _anyone_."

Dick shook his head in unbelief before gazing coolly at him. "Because of course, that's all you care about. Save your worry, _Mr. Wayne_ ; despite what you may believe I'm not stupid."

With that, he walked out.

 _*Flashback End*_

Dick opened his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He wasn't giving up - not when he wasn't even _near_ his limit of ideas. Even though he hadn't liked the aftermath of what he was dubbing "Batcave night" (he had _not_ planned on losing control _or_ crying), he felt like he'd accomplished something.

Because before his flashdrive had committed suicide (he'd told it to do so since he was _not_ letting Bruce get his hands on his programming), it'd sent the information it'd been able to obtain to Dick's laptop. That meant he had leads.

That also meant he had a plan. Fragments of it had begun forming as soon as Dick had left the Batcave three days ago. Well, as soon as Dick became rational and able to think properly without seething or feeling the urge to sink his fist into a face… Repeatedly.

He knew he'd been unfair to Bruce in what he'd said. But anger and pain made you do unfair things.

He knew Bruce couldn't save everyone but it gave him some twisted sort of satisfaction to be able to make Bruce feels just as lost as Dick did.

Bruce was a target - someone he could direct his anger at.

Zucco was his primary target but it wasn't like Dick knew where the guy was; what was the point of aiming at a target if you had no clue as to its location?

Dick had needed to someone he could lash out at: that someone had turned out to be Bruce.

And maybe it was wrong for an 8 year old to have so much pain and darkness in him. Maybe it was wrong for an 8 year old to have so much hatred, such an urge for revenge.

His life was wrong too though so was it really surprising?

His mom was dead. Killed. His father could care less about him - his _father_ didn't even know _he existed._

But no matter, he couldn't do anything about it: he was broken and he was damaged but he could still fight.

Tony Zucco would not get away - Dick wouldn't allow it. He would _make_ Bruce help him.

He wasn't stupid: how was he supposed to find a gang mobster on his own? Truth was, he couldn't.

He had a plan however. Bruce was a businessman, right? So he knew all about deals and exchanges, right?

All Dick had to do was make him an offer the guy literally wouldn't be able to refuse.

For now, Dick would sit tight and sail along. He would pour over every bit of info he'd able to retrieve from the bat-computer and he would use whatever useful information he could get to further develop his master plan.

He did not plan on going down easy.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce glared at the monitor in front of him as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Wow. That kid surprisingly actually did know what he doing" he muttered to himself. He'd been trying to hack into the boy's flashdrive for the past 20 minutes now but he'd been unsuccessful.

Growling, he entered one last command before running his program. Finally, he was in.

And the flashdrive was blank.

Sighing, Bruce shook his head and leaned back into his chair. All that work for nothing.

Alfred, who'd been keeping to the shadows behind Bruce, stepped forward.

"Nothing, sir?"

Bruce grunted, "No."

After pouring him a cup of coffee, the butler hesitated as he stepped back once again. "Hm." He said noncommittally.

Bruce turned to face him as he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Something bothering you, Alfred?"

The man pursued his lips before he began to speak. "It is the young master sir."

Bruce's face automatically brought forth a stoic mask at the mention of the boy.

He chose his words carefully, "What of him?"

"If I may Master Bruce, that boy is clearly still dealing with the loss of his mother. He has not healed yet and at the rate he is going, he may never do so - not unless he is helped."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, "And what exactly would you have me to do, Alfred?"

How was he, prime example of someone who never healed supposed to help a young boy.

"I daresay I am quite sure you know what to do, sir." Alfred paused. "Pushing that child away will do nothing good for him… or you."

"Who says I'm pushing him away?" Bruce retaliated. "And if I am, it's for good reason."

"Is it truly, Master Bruce?" From the tone of the inquiry, it was clear it was rhetorical.

Alfred said nothing more and Bruce swiveled his chair back around. He pondered.

He'd never intended to breathe a word to Dick when he'd first relented to Mia about looking further into taking care of the boy.

And yet he had.

Bruce had encouraged him, possibly even helped him do better on his exam... Dick had broken through Bruce's steel walls without so much as trying. Without Bruce even _noticing_ until it was too late.

Bruce had spent his whole life locking everyone out of his life and throwing away the key to his doors; how had one tiny kid defied that?

 _How?_  
Because he was just like his mom and Mary Loyd had done the exact same thing. But Bruce couldn't afford to loosen his walls - he couldn't afford to let anyone in. Anyone who came in, never left unscathed.

So the best solution he had was to simply push the boy away. It was borderline cruel and probably had hurt the boy to witness Bruce's actions towards him but it had been for the best.

Bruce told himself it was for the boy's own good, that anybody he let himself get close to ended up suffering.

That it was dangerous inside Bruce's walls and the the boy was better off outside them.  
But somewhere far deep down within him, he knew it wasn't the complete truth.

Bruce breathed in deep to clear his head before bringing up his latest case to distract himself.

Even as his sub-conscious revealed his true motive: He didn't want to be hurt. And letting anyone inside the walls of a cold heart only ensured that he would be.

 ***~0~***

She spared the Gotham Skyline one last glance. Her old life was over.

Smiling softly, she settled a hand on the growing baby inside her. Her new life was just beginning.

"Mary? You okay?"

She looked over at John Grayson, her very unlikely savior. Closing the blinds of the trailer she now occupied with him, the skyline disappeared completely.

"Yes" she answered

And it was true.. Even as the train she was on pulled her further and further from the only home she'd ever known. Even as her future in Haly's Circus still remained uncertain.

She was okay.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ First of all, SHOUTOUT to **iLoveMyRobins** for correctly guessing Bruce's motive for acting cold to Dick.

Second of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Finally, sorry this took while. I was kinda unmotivated after last chapter's response. I'd expected it to be the bomb, right? Like be epic and awesome and whatnot. And it was a bomb because it exploded in my face.

Chapter 8 had the lowest reviews I've had in this story so yeah. After expecting so much of it… yeah.

Honestly though, at the end of the day, I don't write to be recognized (though support does definitely motivate me). I write so that other can enjoy my work even if they don't voice it and I write because I like writing.

So yeah, I'm jumping back up kicking and punching and ready to put this show on the road. Thanks for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

BATSCHEME

Chapter 10

Dick tugged on his lower lip as he gave a distasteful look at the paper in his hand. Why _him_? As he didn't go through enough humiliation in his life as it was.

It was due tomorrow though!

One would think Bruce would actually keep up with Dick's responsibilities; had Mia not told him Dick needed to join two extracurricular activities?!

He cringed at the thought of a physical. Bleh.

Luckily, Dick's physical wasn't due until later. It could've been worse though - he could be needing those thingies with the needles that stung - what were they called? Right, injections! In the circus, he really hadn't kept up with them that well since he would only get injections when a free clinic was in town.

His aunt though, had made sure to get him up to date on all his required vaccinations (which was good considering Dick wouldn't be able to attend Gotham Academy is she hadn't).

Unfortunately however, his physical wasn't recent enough.

So he needed a physical AND a signature.

Scowling, he glared at the entrance to the den. Before he could change his mind, he barreled on in.

The paper in his hands was tense as he marched himself over towards the man on the sofa and plopped down beside him.

Bruce looked up from his tablet with considerable surprise.

Huffing, Dick stuffed the paper in the guy's face.

"Here."

Bruce took it and his brow furrowed as he read it over.

"Apparently," Dick began loudly, "you need permission to join the soccer team. Who knew, right?" he asked sarcastically.

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm (as they guy usually tended to do), Bruce looked at him curiously, "You're joining the soccer team?"

Dick snorted, "No, I just decided to bring you the _clearly labeled,_ _soccer permission slip_ for _fun_." At Bruce's unimpressed look, he exclaimed, "Yes, I'm joining the team! The school's making me join two extracurricular activities… Did Mia not tell you any of this or did you just forget?"

Annoyed, Bruce retorted, "I didn't forget. I was just curious as to why you chose Soccer."

Dick shrugged, "I also joined the mathletes. Soccer seemed to be an okay option."

Truth was, it made him feel less like a liar if he took part in what he was _supposed_ to be doing instead of being here aka, in the presence of the world's best criticizer.

Bruce stared at the paper a little more and Dick suddenly jolted, "Oh and your signature it all the headmaster needs since he already knows about my …" Dick paused and made gestures with his hands, "you know, situation. It doesn't matter that you're not my legal guardian or parent."

Even as he spoke, Dick felt a cold dagger tauntively poke at him. Because he was lying between his teeth.

His eyes hardened.

No, he wasn't. Blood or not, Bruce was not his parent. He _wasn't_.

Without another word, Bruce made a quick scribble on the paper before he handed it to Dick.

"Thanks." he muttered. "Oh, and they told me that I also need a physical so getting one done sorta soon would be nice."

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement and Dick started getting up.

"Wait." The guy's voice took a more serious, stern tone and Dick's hackles rose immediately as he turned to look at Bruce's calculating eyes.

"You covered your tracks well but not well enough. I know you somehow had access to JL information. Am I correct in assuming you know several if not all secret identities by now?"

Well that was quite the wrecking ball. Bruce sure didn't deal in subtlety.

Dick worked his jaw, a million answers coming to him until he settled for a simple, "Yes."

He'd honestly done it only out of curiosity and breaking through triple encryptions had been a thrilling experience.

Ice seemingly frosting over Bruce's eyes, he said, "It is dangerous to meddle with such things - much more dangerous than you think. Don't make a habit of doing so."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Bruce regarded him with an intense gaze, "I mean it." he paused before continuing "Clark Kent will be visiting in a few days with his son, Conner."

Dick's eyes widened into saucers. _Superman?!_

Cool!

Bruce cut off his excitement though, "Do not bring _anything_ up and do try to be on your best behavior."

Dick was already getting ready to argue about how he was _always_ on his best behavior but Bruce continued.

"Whatever this little rebellious streak of your is-"

"I prefer smart-aleck streak"

"-control it for at least that day."

Bruce was probably referring to Dick's newfound tendency to back talk (or as Dick put it, smart talk). Specifically to Bruce.

What could he say, his wisecrack retorts to basically anything Bruce said in Dick's presence were hilarious; Bruce's irritated face alone made them all the while worth it.

It was Dick's own little form of rebelling and he had yet to see how far Bruce's buttons could be pushed. Still…

Sighing, Dick answered. "Fine"

He shifted his weight to his other foot, "Anything else?"

Bruce gave a single shake of his head so Dick took it as his cue to leave.

Once within the walls of his room, he crashed head-first onto the bed.

Well that had been… _interesting_ to say the least. All things considered, Dick was still in one piece and he'd gotten his permission slip signed - that was a win in his book

And he would get to meet _Superman_ soon! And his son. Whoever that was as Superman's files had mentioned nothing of him.

Dick grinned mischievously onto the blue duvet: he knew _how_ to get said info though.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

He was rather dark for someone who was raised by a blue boyscout.

That was the first thing Dick decided about the blue eyed boy with the seemingly permanent frown who stood in front of him.

He figured _Conner_ could've turned out worse.

If he anything, Conner was probably in his rebellious years as well. Along with having a serious/angsty mood mixed in somewhere. He had to have something along those lines to not have a permanent _smile_ on his face after living with Clark Kent.

Seriously, if Bruce was the epitome of dark and gloomy, then Mr. Kent was the epitome of day and sunshine.

By no means however, did that mean Dick wasn't absolutely awestruck. Because he was actually getting to meet Superman! Sure Mr. Kent wasn't aware of Dick's knowledge (and if Bruce had his way, he would never find out), but _still!_

Plus, if _Dick_ had his way, then Mr. Kent _would_ find out. Maybe.

The four exchanged pleasantries. When Bruce introduced Dick like a "friend's son", Mr. Kent gave the guy a really weird look that he probably thought no one but Bruce noticed. Obviously, he was wrong.

Dick just smiled innocently.

Quietly (and hopefully subtlety), he studied Conner. He knew he was Mr. Kent's son but he couldn't help but notice the kid looked a little _too_ much like Clark. The hardcore investigation he'd embarked on to dig up more details about Connor (aka hack a little more on his laptop in his spare time) had produced zilch.

Literally, Conner was never even _mentioned_ in any of the files Dick had looked at. It was quite baffling to say the least.

Dick blinked as Bruce suddenly drew him out of his thoughts. "Dick, why don't you show Conner your room?"

It wasn't a question.

Which wasn't fair because Bruce could boss him around and yet he'd told Dick to keep a leash on his mouth. Even so, the guy was probably expecting some sort of reaction in return.

But for the sake of appearing respectful in front of his favorite superhero, Dick kept his smart-mouth comment inside his mouth.

Smiling and trying to do so genuinely, he nodded. "Okay. Come on Conner."

He resisted the urge to smirk as he saw a surprised look fly over Bruce's face for a millisecond before it disappeared.

Instead, Dick continued the walk to his room, going up the stairs, taking a few turns, and of course, talking the _entire_ time.

"So that there, is an _actual_ armor suit, probably from some really old era."

"And that portrait is supposedly an original from Da Vinci."

"And then that vase is like super expensive and I think the writings on it are in some dead language."

By this point, Dick had to have spoken about _thousands_ of difference tea sets, portraits, rugs, vases, and basically anything that caught his attention. Conner had simply stayed silent all throughout, not even nodding or giving any indication he was listening.

Which was why Dick almost stumbled when the serious boy spoke.

"It's Latin."

Dick gaped at him for all of 2 seconds before composing himself. "So I was right! Since you know, Latin is a dead language and all."

Conner stared impassively as Dick smirked, "And I was also right in that you can talk!" He punched the air, "Victory!"

All he received in return for his enthusiasm was a bemused look. It was some sort of expression other than a frown though so he would take it.

Gesturing forward, he continued walking before abruptly stopping at a door. "And this," he declared before pushing the door open, "Is my humble abode."

He really hadn't personalized the room as he didn't consider it his own just as he didn't consider this house - _manor_ \- his home.

For that reason, the room still looked pretty much like it had when he'd arrived: in other words, a guest room.

Well, almost like a guest room. Dick smirked, there were a _few_ things he'd added (well Alfred had added)

Sitting on a blue saucer chair, he motioned Conner over and pointed at a red one.

Once Conner was seated, Dick took to doing what he did best… Being social and getting people out of their shell.

And _no_ , he didn't have ulterior motives; now that he thought about it, why _was_ he trying to befriend this kid?

It wasn't that he befriended people with ulterior motives in mind because he _didn't_ (yeesh, he wasn't that low), but he really didn't know why he was so set on getting Conner to like him.

It wasn't because his dad was Superman, that much Dick knew.

Dick hadn't been purposefully social for a while now. Even his friendship with Barbara began w

ith her doing the whole social thing first.

Before… before Dick's life went downhill, he remembered being an extremely social person, like talk to everybody and smile at anyone-who-looked-like-they-needed-it social.

He wasn't like that anymore. And yet here he was, trying to chat with a complete stranger (well not complete _complete_ stranger but still someone he didn't know).

Maybe he missed coming out of his shell more often not just when he was with Barbara. Maybe it looked like Conner could use someone to talk to. Maybe Dick wanted to see if he still had his legendary social skills. Maybe there was no reason.

But it felt- it felt _different_ , it felt _nice_ for a change. So he continued.

It definitely wasn't easy and had Dick spoken to Conner more than a month ago, he would have been very discouraged.

Living with the cold call that liked to call itself Bruce though (and that Dick had made his personal mission to annoy and irritate and generally make the billionaire frickin' _notice_ Dick and actually acknowledge him if only as a result of the shenanigans Dick pulled. If becoming insufferable was the only way to be noticed, then that was what he was going to do), the acrobat had learned how to deal with stoic slabs of rocks.

Compared to Bruce, Conner was a fluffy marshmallow with nutella.

And also he was only 11 as Dick had figured due to his interrogation… which was basically what the first five minutes of their conversation were.

Literally. Dick would ask questions like how only are you? and do you play sports? And receive one-worded answers.

So throwing caution to the wind, Dick crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "You know that feeling you get when you're trying to socialize but you are getting no help whatsoever? It's very irritating." he deadpanned.

Conner just shrugged.

Dick sighed. Then he smirked.

Conner was indeed 11. Dick had indeed some things that personalized his room.

Like the latest FIFA video game.

"Say, Conner, do you like Soccer?" He asked, his voice dripping with innocence as he stood and began rummaging through a drawer.

Giving him a suspicious look, Conner slowly nodded.

Then his eyes became saucers and his jaw dropped at the object Dick suddenly held in his hands.

"You have FIFA 18!?" he exclaimed.

"Mhm." Dick answered slyly before breaking out into a contagious grin. "Wanna play?"

Half an hour later and both boys seemed like they'd known each other forever.

"Quick, do a foot fake!" Conner anxiously instructed.

With his hands automatically moving on his controller, Dick's eyes stayed locked on the screen as he moved closer and closer to the opposing team's goals.

Defenders swamped him and beside him, Conner growled with frustration. "Come on, come on!"

Undeterred, Dick quickly did an advanced rainbow and chased after the ball. He made his player do a quick hocus pocus which diverted the attention of the player trying to block him. With the area clear for a split second, he aimed, he shot…

"GOOOOAAAAL!" Both boys cheered enthusiastically.

"That was so cool, dude!"

Grinning, Dick answered. "What can I say? I'm a natural. You're pretty good yourself."

Conner just shook his head, "Still, wow. Do you actually, like, play?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah. I actually just joined my school's soccer team and," he paused and beamed proudly, "I'm just as good on my own two feet."

"I can believe that."

Happy at the progress he'd made, Dick asked, "How about we take a break? Do you want a snack?"

Conner nodded, "Sure."

As both walked down to the kitchen, Dick mused out loud, "What's your Dad talking about with Bruce, anyway?"

The change was subtle - barely there, really. But Dick still saw it. The slight stiffness.

"Work Stuff, probably. What are we having for snack?"

The answer was too quick, too dismissive, too _how about we drop the subject and move on._

Yeah, Conner was _definitely_ aware as to who his father was. Well this was interesting.

"I don't know. Whatever Alfred deems suitable I guess."

The tenseness disappeared as Conner appeared to visibly deflate.

Interesting indeed.

* * *

"So random question," Dick began once they were back in his room. "Is it weird that Superman is my favorite superhero even though I live in Gotham City? One of my friends seems to think so. What do you think?"

Conner squirmed, "I guess not. I mean, you haven't even been in Gotham City that long, right?"

Dick nodded nonchalantly, pretending nothing seem odd. "Right and anyways, had anyone actually _seen_ Batman? He could just be a myth, you know."

Glancing nervously around the room, Conner nodded shakily. "Y-yeah."

Dick smirked, "Here's a piece of advice from friend to friend; don't _ever_ become a criminal."

At Conner's baffled look, Dick continued, "You wouldn't be able to lie your way out of a brown paper bag."

Despite the situation, Conner scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Grabbing a notebook, Dick started writing a message. He had to take into consideration super hearing after all.

 _I know who Bruce is and I know who your dad is. Bruce knows I do_.

Conner just gaped at him before his shock gradually morphed into a wary look.

 _Are you lying about Bruce knowing?_

Dick gave him a _seriously_ look and scribbled down his response.

 _Do you not know the man I live with!?_

This at least earned him a small smile.

 _Yeah, you're right. How'd you find out?_

 _With my awesome genius skills._

Conner rolled his eyes.

 _Whatever_

Fingering the pencil in his hands, Dick hesitated for a second.

 _So I really want to meet your dad but Bruce doesn't want him to find out_. _Can I count on your help to do the impossible aka defy the wishes of a bat?_

After reading his inquiry, Conner gave him a long stare. Studied his vulnerable look. And he nodded once.

 _Let's do it._

 ** _AN:_** I have played FIFA like 3 times in my life so I literally had to look up _FIFA Moves_ on google, sad I know. Lol.

Connor and Dick were originally gonna bond over an epic nerf gun war but then I realized that a nerf gun is well, a _gun_ and Bruce and yeah...

I AM ABOUT TO SMACK SOMETHING. LOOK OUT PILLOWS LOOK OUT PLUSHIES BECAUSE I AM READY TO-

Ahem, sorry. But... whyyyyyyy?! I was literally ready to rant about how my laptop kept on autocorrecting Connor to Conner and how the correct way to spell Conner's name is ConnOr but it's _not!_

My whole world just exploded.

Oh well. I just fixed it. yay.

Anywho, crazy moments aside (To any concerned person, My plushies are in perfect health without a single bruise), I hope everyone reading this enjoyed Conner and Dick getting to know each other (they're little scheme will be continued next chapter btw).

And Dick being sassy with Bruce was awesome to write.

I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all loved reading it.

Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, and see you next time!

;D

~LB


	11. Chapter 11

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 11

According to Conner, Mr. Kent – Would it be improper to call him Clarke, Dick wondered – had come over to help Bruce with a case similar to one that had also occurred in Metropolis. Figuring that meant Bruce and Clarke would probably be in the batcave, Dick confidently led the way.

It wasn't until he started to take a turn towards the direction of the study that he noticed that Conner had already anticipated the turn. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You've been down there before" He realized.

Conner shrugged, a little apologetic "My dad and Bruce have been friends for a while and well… yeah. I figured since you live here, it'd be polite to follow you."

Dick snorted in an attempt to hide his brief discomfort. Of course, Conner knew the way. Of course, Conner had known Bruce for a long time. "Polite, huh? You seriously _were_ raised by a boy scout." He muttered.

Conner's lips twitched into a smile. "Yep."

Dick grin lasted up until he finished picking the lock of the study. Then he quickly sobered up.

Because this was it. Once the passage to the batcave opened, Bruce and Clarke would be immediately alerted to their presence. If Clarke wasn't already.

Dick held his breath for a second and Conner gave him a sideways look. _Okay?_ He seemed to ask. Firmly, Dick nodded. _Let's do this._

Pushing away his remaining hesitation, he moved the hands of the grandfather clock. It started descending upwards when Dick heard a sudden _Whoosh_ and before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly standing on the floor of the batcave.

And in front of his was one ticked off Batman with his cowl pushed back and one very red, very blue, hero.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce felt Clarke give him a long look and he inwardly sighed through his nose.

"So what's the deal with the kid?"

Eyes never leaving the screen, Bruce began to open his mouth but was rudely cut off by the boyscout. "And don't you tell me that he's some _friend's son_ because you and I both know that you would never agree to look after a kid even if you _did_ have close friends. Which your public persona doesn't have."

Bruce finally took the time to look away from him computer to send Clarke an irritated glare. "That _kid_ and his reasons for being here do not concern you. Now, can we focus on your reason for being here? The suspect in both the Metropolis and Gotham cases used the exact same method of-"

Clarke crossed his hands in front of the 'S' on his chest. "Bruce, I'm not going to let this drop. You're taking care of an _eight year old boy_ for Rao's sake!"

Muttering under his breath about journalists and their annoying nature, Bruce turned his chair so that he fully faced Clarke. "Fine. He's the son of my late ex-fiancé and because of certain complications needs to stay with me for a few months."

Clarke for his part just looked even more confused. _Late_ ex-fiancé? He knew about Mary Loyd, Bruce's old flame and probably the only woman to every truly hold the dark knight's heart. Of course he'd never met her but he _was_ in the media business and Bruce _was_ a close friend (even if Sir Broody didn't like to admit it).

But he had heard no such thing about _late_ … Mary was – dead?

"I'm sorry" He softly said.

Bruce's face betrayed no sign of emotion but Clarke didn't expect it to. He inwardly sighed; his friend might have been an expert at compartmentalizing his feelings into neat little boxes he could push away to the corners of his mind but it was doing the guy's emotional state no favors.

How was one supposed to heal if they couldn't even bring themselves to look at the wound?

Clarke knew better than to push any buttons related to Bruce's emotional baggage so instead he said nothing

He let the heavy silence hang in the air for a few minutes hoping it would absorb all the tension and give both he and Bruce time to gather their bearings.

"And so that's why you're taking care of the kid then, huh?"

Bruce only grunted and to the average person (and probably above average person too), the grunt would be undecipherable. Clarke had known the guy for years though and he'd gradually obtained a Masters Degree in the Grunt Language.

That specific grunt meant something along the lines of a casual 'yeah' … and casual meant no more ticking Bruce full of suppressed emotions waiting to go off. And that was good. So Clarke kept on talking.

"He seems to be a pretty cute kid, what with the big blue eyes and dark hair."

This time there was no grunt – instead, an incredulous stare was directed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know my son and me and you all have dark hair and blue eyes but this kid, his eyes are a blue I've never seen. They seem to radiate quiet innocence-"

A grunt cut him off… a grunt filled with all the qualities of a snort.

Well this was interesting. Perhaps Bruce's little guest wasn't as polite and innocent as he seemed. Or he was just like that with Bruce. Now _that_ would be amusing.

As nonchalantly as he could, Clarke asked, "How's it going, by the way? You know, what with having to look after an 8 year old? I remember Conner was a handful at that age."

Bruce growled and _actually spoke words._ "Is this a social meeting or are we going to get work actually done?"

A grin suddenly spread over Clarke's face and a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. "It's going horrible, isn't it?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Who knew a kid would be the one to stump the great Batman? Never thought I'd see the day."

He saw Bruce clench his jaw which only made his grin stretch even further. Amusing, indeed.

And yet a little curious as well. Clarke's grin dampened slightly; somehow, he sensed there was another reason that coupled Bruce's obvious irritation. But what?

They spent the next hour or so working on the case with Bruce making connections between seemingly irrelevant things and Clarke making jet-fast flights to both crime scenes so they could double check on some facts.

Then Clarke's ears picked up the voice of his son and afterwards the voice of the kid – Dick? – from above the cave. Like _directly_ above it. That could only mean one thing… they were in the study. And Clarke could only think of one reason why.

But Conner would never give away the secret identities of anyone in the league – especially not the identity of Bruce or his own dad. Conner understood the grave consequences that could result if he wasn't careful with sensitive information.

Yet for some reason, he and Dick were up there right now. If Conner hadn't said anything, then that meant…

"Dick knows who you are." It wasn't a question.

Bruce's head jerked up and he actually looked surprised for a fraction of a second before annoyance quickly replaced it.

"Don't tell me…" he carried off.

"That your charge and my son are in your study right now? Okay, I won't."

While Bruce glared at him with an irritated expression, Clarke tried to process all the new information and it abruptly clicked.

 _Irritation_. _Another reason._

Oh.

"That was what you weren't telling me." He realized, half-talking to himself. "That and –" Against his better judgement, he let out a sharp laugh full of bewilderment. "He knows my identity too, doesn't he?"

Bruce grunted and Clarke shook his head in shock. "Smart kid. Wait." His brain suddenly caught up with the repercussions of someone knowing his secret identity. "He isn't a threat… right?"

Finally, the bat spoke. "No, he's not."

"In that case... wow."

It _was_ a surprise that one small kid had somehow managed to find out various super hero identities (Because Clarke had a feeling that the kid knew more than two) but Clarke also knew Bruce well.

Kid or not, if Bruce had truly suspected that Dick was trying to hurt the League, he would have done something about it – something like detaining the kid and interrogating him.

And if Dick wasn't a threat, then Clarke was going to relish in the fact that an 8 year old had bested the bat. And in the process maybe get to know said 8 year old better. Who knew, maybe he was a fan.

The sound of the grandfather clock rising cut off any further thoughts and Clarke was instantly in the air. In mere seconds, he'd picked up both his kid and Bruce's and had set them both on the ground.

He was not prepared at all for what came next.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

In hindsight, Dick should've been more concerned with the fact that he was getting holes drilled into his head. In hindsight, he should've been more terrified at the fact that he was being subjected to the infamous batglare.

But the holes were figurative and it wasn't like Bruce hadn't turned the full force of the batglare on him before so he wasn't that worried.

What had mattered most at that moment was the fact that _Superman_ was standing in front of him, with the S shield and _everything._

So naturally, Dick tossed the plan of 'Be big and bad and bold and spill the beans like the rebel you are'. He could only hope Conner would follow suit (because it he was being 100% honest, Dick had mostly wanted Conner to help out for the sake of morale support).

"SUPERMAN! YOU'RE AMAZING AND AWESOME AND I CAN'T BELIVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING YOU! I MEAN I ALREADY DID BUT IT WASN'T REALLY AND OH CRUD."

Well he'd spilled the beans in the most fashionable of ways. Complete with yelling at the top of his lungs and doing backflips like the 8 year old acrobat he was.

Frantically, his eyes sought out Conner who immediately came to his defense. "Dad, I know that no one is supposed to know about your secret identity but he already knew and I swear he would never do anything to put you or anyone in danger and-"

Clarke cut him off, "I know."

Dick and Conner stared at him in shock before the former finally recovered enough to wobbly ask, "H-how?"

Clarke gestured with his head at Bruce who was in the process of controlling his emotions. He wasn't succeeding that much and Dick could only imagine how much trouble he would be getting into later for his deliberate disobedience.

But if Clarke already knew about the secret both Dick _and_ Bruce had agreed to keep, then…

Dick allowed himself a mini-smirk. Maybe all wasn't lost.

Then Clarke directed his gaze back at Dick. _Superman's_ gaze since he wasn't wearing his glasses. Dick gulped. He always spoke too soon.

"I am under the presumption that you understand the things you know must remain a secret at all costs and that they can lead to severe consequences… am I right?" His voice was stern and yet at the same time caring. A father's voice.

Dick nodded rapidly, "Y-yes sir."

Superman's face finally loosened into a smile, "Clarke" he amended.

Dick smiled brightly in response and kept on grinning stupidly until Conner came up to stand beside him and gently pulled his away as Clarke and Bruce started to talk in hushed tones.

"See," Conner said, "That wasn't so bad. Better than I thought it would go anyway."

"Yeah," Dick agreed before a faraway look entered his eyes. "Your dad is pretty cool."

Conner's eyebrows drew together, "You okay?"

Dick smiled the best fake smile he could pull off at the moment, "Of course! I just met _Superman!_ "

Something about his act must have been convincing because Conner didn't prod him any further. Dick was glad for that.

Conner had an awesome dad and it wasn't just because the guy was Superman. It was because the guy seemed genuinely kind and cheerful.

And Dick envied him for it. But it was okay. It had to be okay. Just like he did with everything else, he had to accept what he couldn't have and appreciate what he did. He'd just met Superman! Superman knew who he was! That had to be enough.

Conner nudged him with his shoulder, "Seriously though dude, I didn't know you were that much of a fan."

Dick had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed but even that didn't last. His eyes glazed over with bliss. "He can _fly_ , Conner, _fly._ "

Grinning rather cheekily at him, Conner offhandedly said, "Well you can fly too."

Dick's head snapped over to him, " _hUH?_ "

"Hey Dad!" Conner called, "Can you give Dick a ride?"

Clarke looked over at them and smiled warmly, "Sure." But then he gave a sidelong look at the Bat, "If Bruce agrees."

If Dick hadn't been so anxious for an answer, he would've noticed the gleam in Clarke's eyes when he asked this.

And a few minutes later, after Bruce had given a terse nod of consent, he would've also noticed something else.

But he was too busy imploding with excitement and laughing happily as Clarke whisked him through the air. And when Conner was pulled along too, Dick definitely didn't have time to notice anything other than laughing with Conner and enjoying the rush of wind seeping into his body.

Later, when it was time for Conner and Clarke to go back home, he gave Conner a hug that left the older kid gasping for breath but grinning all the same.

And to Clarke, he also gave a huge hug and whispered a "Thank you" as he did. When Clarke asked "For what?" all Dick quietly answered was "For being kind"

After that, Clarke gave the kid another squeeze. With Dick pressed against his shoulder, he shot Bruce a disappointed stare.

It was clear the kid had been craving a hug from some sort of parent figure for a long time. Of course Bruce wouldn't budge though. Clarke too however, missed the brief unreadable expression that passed over Bruce's at the sight of Dick hugging Clarke.

The same one Dick had missed throughout the day.

When the Kent's finally did leave, Dick braced himself for an hour long lecture. It never came. Bruce barely glanced at him before he made his way towards his study.

And honestly, that hurt Dick more than any scolding could. He accepted what he didn't have and he appreciated what he didn't though. He patched up the cracks in his shell and recovered his wits.

He was exhilarated he'd not only met Superman but also made an awesome friend in Conner and a comforting one in Clarke. He really was.

But he couldn't and he wouldn't forget the real reason he was here.

It wasn't to make friends or meet heroes. It wasn't to have affection from his father.

It was to get justice for his mom.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

A figure crouched at the edge of a building, silently studying the different people that entered the place.

He adjusted the blue hood that framed his face and let a small smile spread over his face.

Sure, perhaps he hadn't found any useful information today but that wasn't the point of this stakeout. No, it was far greater.

Phase 1 of Operation DEAL was a-go.

After all, weren't businessmen all about deals? He'd just have to make one that couldn't be refused.

He pushed himself back into a handspring and executed three in a row perfectly. In a matter of moments, he'd disappeared into the night.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ I know, I know, I said I was going off the grid until May but I surprisingly had some free time and well... I whipped this up!

It came so naturally and I was in the zone and yeeeaaahhh!

Anywho, my comments for this chapter include: Farmboy Conner with manners. Lol. Clarke annoying Bruce about Dick and the struggles. LoL. Bruce trying to act like he's totally fine with Dick being awestruck and respectful with Clarke and dealing with 'unreadable expressions'. LOL.

And along the comment line... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS YOU'RE AWESOME.

And also, I usually respond to reviews of a previous chapter after I post a new chapter but I feel dead right now, Like I didn't even proofread. Sooo... answers to reviews from chap. 10 in PM's tomorrow! And proofreading.

Okay bYe! Hope you enjoyed and good night!

~LB


	12. Chapter 12

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 12

"Only 18 days left!" proclaimed an excited voice.

Dick gave Barbara a confused sidelong glance before returning his gaze to his paper where he was writing his EQ. "For what?" he questioned.

He could just _feel_ Barbara's incredulous look. "For Halloween, of course!"

Dick rolled his eyes as he scribbled ' _What were the causes of American Revolution?_ ' Huh. Who knew practicing his handwriting with Alfred actually helped?

"Seriously Barbara?"

"Uh yeah, seriously!" Without even pausing, she simultaneously added, "And can you believe we have to give five whole causes with three sentences each?" she groaned.

"Seeing as I'm writing it, yes, I _can._ " Dick quipped before placing his pencil down and sighing in contentment. There, all done.

Barbara glared at him, "Whatever."

Dick pretended to flip his hair - his imaginary beautiful dark locks of hair. "Whatever" he mimicked.

Barbara's mild glare became downright murderous for a few precarious seconds until she suddenly smiled and in a voice dripping with sugar, hissed, "I hope you have _fun_ at soccer practice"

Dick pouted, "Now that's crossing a line" he complained.

Barbara grinned triumphantly and turned towards the board. "I win" she sing-songed in a whisper voice.

Dick continued to pout. Why Gotham Academy couldn't be like _normal_ schools who only did soccer for _one_ season, he didn't know. Instead, they had to be the high achievers who did soccer year round - that meant matches AND practices _all year._

He'd only had two practices so far and yet his muscles already felt like tasteless limp noodles. With the conditioning and workouts they were doing, one would think they were being prepared for the olympics.

And Dick was only in the 8-11 group.

Yipee-hi-hay!

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Practically staggering, Dick grouchily remembered Barbara's words. Practice had been _so much fun._ In fact, it had been so fun that Dick felt like a piece of gum on Sasquatch's foot: Stretchy, Slimy, and Smelly.

Spotting the car he was looking for, his face broke out into a grin. Cheers for Alfred and his impeccable timing. And also cheers for luxurious cars with mini fridges.

He flung droplets of sweat from his bangs before entering the Range Rover, his head bowed low and focused on removing his Nike wristbands.

"Hey, Alfred! Today's practice was a killer, let me tell you. We had to do 10 four count jumping jacks - a workout the _military_ uses, no doubt a result of the fact that we have a retired SEAL for a Soccer Coach, I'll bet. But get this, we all had to end at the _same time_ -" He abruptly halted. "Wait, you're not Alfred!"

Bruce gave him a wry look through the rear-view mirror, "Last time I checked, I wasn't a butler, thanks for confirming it."

Dick scowled at him, "Last time I checked, the butler was the one who took care of things the master didn't want to do, so thank _you_ for debunking that theory."

Bruce's eye twitched and Dick felt himself smirk. That's what they guy got for thinking he could even _compete_ in the area of snark and sarcasm.

He triumphantly reached for a Banana from the mini fridge when Bruce surprised him by speaking yet again. "Those jumping jacks are meant to teach the team how to work together."

Dick stared at him, for once struck speechless.

Because after 22 times (Dick counted) of doing 10 four count jumping jacks and still not being able to finish together on account of having to count in their head silently, Coach had said the _exact_ same thing.

That the team had to learn how to work together, start and end at the same time. That everyone had to pitch in and do their best because -

"If one falls, you all fall."

Eyes still on the road, Bruce continued. "If one guy messed up, you all had to pay the price - that's how things work. But not only was Coach Jackson trying to teach you that one kid's mistake could hurt everyone else, he was also trying to get the team to understand that you couldn't bring that kid down. The only way to finish together was to encourage and help one another - to learn how to be a team."

Dick could only continue to stare. Finally, he managed his way around his shock. "You- you-"

"Did the exact same thing with Coach Jackson when I played Soccer at Gotham Academy." Bruce admitted quietly.

 _Bruce had played Soccer too?_

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as Dick mulled over his new information. For once, in well, ever, Bruce was the one with the last word. There was so much about the guy Dick didn't know. What else did the billionaire hide behind the mask?

 **ooo**

Said billionaire pondered upon his own thoughts as well. When Dick had first entered the car talking a mile a minute and wearing a bright smile despite his obvious exhaustion, Bruce had gotten a glimpse of the type of kid Dick was.

Not the back talking, sarcastic, and generally rude kid he'd come to know. But when Dick had looked at him, some sort of mask was set into place and that kid disappeared.

In his place arrived Dick Grayson: snark extraordinaire. If Dick wanted to wear a mask then so be it - it wasn't like Bruce didn't have his own.

Arriving at the manor, Bruce turned the engine off but didn't open his door. Glancing through the rearview mirror, he noticed Dick had composed himself and no longer seemed baffled beyond compare.

Instead there was suspicion in his eyes as they flitted up and met Bruce's through the mirror, almost like a challenge.

Bruce didn't relent until Dick rolled his eyes and looked away. "So what's the real reason you stopped by to pick me up? Can't be out of the goodness of your heart."

Bruce cocked his head to the side before releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding as he turned in his seat. "You opened your window yesterday."

He studied Dick's reaction closely but the boy gave nothing other than a careless shrug. "Yeah. I did. And?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the apparent nonchalance. "And _why_ did you do it?"

Again a shrug, this time a half one. Still no sign of guilt behind the kid's eyes. "I wanted to go out."

The simple statement ticked at a bomb within Bruce and he lost a string of his temper. "You can't just _go out_!" This was _Gotham_ where 8 year old kids with issues controlling their mouths were first in line to die.

At last _,_ a flash of anger erupted in Dick's eyes. "Says who? _You?_ " He scoffed, a chilling expression upon a child's face. "Joke's on you _Mr. Wayne_ because I don't take orders from just anyone."

"You seemed perfectly fine listening to Clarke." Bruce retorted back, more bite in his voice than he probably should've allowed.

"He isn't just _anyone_ \- he's my _hero_ and he's done _nothing_ to lose my respect."

"And I have?" He questioned.

"No." The word was toneless, no bias towards negative or positive feelings. What came next though, those words were filled with intense hostility. "That would imply me having respect for you in the first place"

"Sounds harsh."

At this Dick smiled, a humorless bitter smile. "Yeah, just like you've been to me ever since I stepped foot in your house."

He moved to open his door but Bruce grabbed his arm. Silently, the kid ripped himself away and exited the car, slamming the door as he left.

He also left Bruce wondering how it was possible for a _child_ to hold so much pain and hatred.

Maybe Alfred had been right. No, he _had_ been right. Dick still had yet to heal and his wounds were killing him from the inside, fueling his anger, fueling his resentment.

But no matter, that wasn't Bruce's problem. What _was_ his problem though, was making sure the kid didn't get himself killed. Continuing to slip out at night only ensured Dick would literally end up in the hospital or worse, the ground.

That was not a conversation Bruce wanted to have with Rebecca. That and Dick was also Mary's son (even if Bruce struggled to believe it as times). And no son of Mary Loyd was dying on his watch.

Bringing out his phone, he studied the glowing dot that sat atop Wayne Manor. The same dot that indicated a certain 8 year old. This trip had been useful after all.

If Dick got any more ideas, he would have a bat trailing him.

 **ooo**

As Dick entered his room, he took a moment to recollect himself. He and his emotions, always getting invested in things they shouldn't. If anything, it was a testament that Bruce was getting better and pushed the right buttons although Dick got a feeling that most of the time, those buttons were pushed on accident.

He was going to learn though, depending on the reactions Dick gave and when that happened, Dick didn't know what he would do.

He wouldn't worry about that right now though. Right now, he was going to feel _elated!_ Because for once, in well, _forever_ , his plan was actually working out. Bruce had taken the bait and it was only a matter of time before a deal would be set.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick grinned as the wind whistled in his ears. It was dark and it was gloomy and he should have been terrified but this was _his_ element. The roofs, the sky, he was _used_ to it.

He'd waited two days before venturing out again; tonight, his mission was to stake out the _Glacier Casino_ \- Zucco's henchmen were said to drop by every now and then (according to some file Dick had hacked anyway). And by 'stake out', he mean he'd wait an hour or two and then head back to the manor. If he actually obtained useful info, that would be appreciated but that wasn't his intent.

It simply was to leave the manor, give Bruce another open-window alert and hopefully manage to convince him in about two weeks or so to agree to his terms.

In other words, Dick was counting on the fact that if Bruce received enough heart attacks in the form of Dick 'going out', he'd relent.

It was gonna work though, it _would._

Then a loud shriek stopped him cold. "HELP! HELP ME! PLEE- AGHHH"

Without even hesitating, he started running in the direction of the sound, crossing roofs in a matter of flips and somersaults. Last time he'd been out here, he hadn't been faced with anything of this sort and he wasn't sure what to do.

He knew he had to try _something_ though.

His breath coming faster, he stopped at a roof and peered down. A man held a switchblade and had cornered a teenage girl. Dick pulled his hood tighter over his eyes before calculating the distance down and jumping.

The building wasn't that high (only one story) which was why he felt safe landing his hands on the man's shoulders and using the momentum from the jump to kick the man in the back. Like a lifeless doll, the man crumpled.

Quickly, Dick checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief - still breathing.

Then he glanced at the girl who was staring at him in wonder with wide eyes. "T-th-thank you" she whispered, tears still streaming down her face."

Dick nodded once before making his way back up towards the roof. It was only when he was running once again that it registered within his mind that he'd just _saved_ someone.

A warm feeling grew throughout his body, encompassing him with joy. Maybe, while he waited for Bruce to get over himself, he could try and go around helping people instead of waiting for information he really would be able to do anything with.

Just as he was coming to this conclusion, he sensed something or rather _someone_.

Turning, he was able to make out the shape of bat. His jaw dropped as he turned back around and began to sprint.

No, no, no, NO!

Not yet! Bruce wouldn't make a deal yet! Dick needed more time, he needed the reason to be more urgent, more intense.

Two nights of going out was not going to give him that!

 _Think_. Dick, _think!_ What information did he have? What could help him? What would raise the stakes, give Bruce the push he needed?

Desperately he searched his brain for an answer, dimly remembering something he'd read in a report from the batcave. A gang war! Going on today… at… at…

Where? _The lower east side!_ But that meant… here! Dick was _in_ the lower east side of Gotham - that was where _Glacier Casino_ was at.

He was already exhausted but he refused to give up.

If he wouldn't be given the time to give Bruce multiple mini-heart attacks, then he was going to give him a gigantic heart attack all at once. Who knew, maybe this was a better plan than his previous one. Definitely faster. Slightly (a lot) more risky to his continued well being.

But first, he needed to slow down Batman. Under him, the city buzzed and he didn't even think twice before launching himself down onto the ground.

Sticking a perfect landing, he lost himself among the crowd, slowing his sprint to a jog. Frustrated, he ducked into an alley wanting to catch his breath. His mind was instantly forming a new plan: Get to the gang war, probably put his life on the line, hopefully push Bruce over the edge. Yes, that was a good plan.

A dark voice suddenly cut off his self-praise. "And just what, do we have here?"

Dick froze. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Rule One of surviving crazy cities: Do NOT duck into dark, creepy alleys.

He didn't even know _how_ but suddenly, he was surrounded by at least five different men, all mean-looking, all smelly.

And no fire escape he could jump onto, no way to maneuver his way onto a roof. _Just Great._

A man with a red bandana tied around his arm spoke, the same voice as earlier. "I asked you a question, _brat._ "

Dick couldn't help it - he really _couldn't._ "I heard you, _Smelly."_

Wrong thing to say. Really wrong thing to say.

Before he could even register what was happening, he was slammed into the wall. Then Smelly was in his face, his dark eyes full of fury. " _What_ did you say, brat?!"

Blinking away tears from the pain, Dick wet his lips. "Y-you-you're even s-sm-smellier up close."

That earned him another slam which only served to make him dizzy. He tried to fight back, struggled to get away but he was way out of his element.

He was not a bird - he was caged.

Then he was thrown at the ground and then he was being kicked. One, two, three, four - and then he wasn't.

Dimly, he was aware of a creature of the night - a bat - unleashing his full wrath upon all the men - Smelly, it seemed, most of all. He closed his eyes, hearing the pounding of flesh, the unmanly screams of fear, and finally the scrambling of feet.

Then, Batman was there. It was an out of body experience, Dick knew what was happening but he wasn't all there. As he was pulled into the bat's arms, consciousness left him completely.

His last thought was that he could get through the pain so long as this incident provided Bruce with the gigantic heart attack. If so, then Dick had won.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ Oh, yeah! Stuff is goin _down_ I tell you, _down!_ Lol.

And there you have it, the identity of the hooded figure!

I figured I kinda needed to speed things up and get them moving. Next chapter will be a fun one. For now though, I would really love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

Thanks for your awesome support and see ya next time!

~LB


	13. Chapter 13

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 13

When the young master embarked on his first escapade, Alfred had been alerted to it almost as soon as Bruce had. After all, he was technically in charge of Manor Security and a window opening on the second floor was a reason for concern.

Of course when the window in question was one in the young master's room, the concern then became someone trying to break out instead of someone trying to break in.

He and Master Bruce had spoken about it, Alfred doing his best to be a voice of reason while Master Bruce did his best to be a voice of confrontation. Things did not go according to his plan as was the tendency when it came to the young master who refused to follow anything Master Bruce asked of him.

Alfred knew it was merely the young lad looking for attention in any way possible but Master Bruce was rather… oblivious in that matter. Instead, Master Bruce responded by planting a tracker on the boy in true Batman fashion.

As Alfred waited that night for both his charges to return, he expected many scenarios – even one which included Master Batman literally dragging the boy home.

He did not expect for him to come back with an unconscious child in his arms. No matter his expectations however, Alfred firmly believed in being able to adjust in any given circumstance, a belief that had proven well in saving the life of Master Bruce many times.

It was only after he'd thoroughly assessed the young master's condition and assured he was sleeping soundly under the influence of painkillers that he asked what had occurred.

As Master Bruce spoke, the slightly shaken tone didn't escape Alfred's notice. Neither had the fearful expression written all over his face when he'd first arrived with Dick in his arms. Even though he'd composed himself while Alfred had tended to the young master, speaking about the events of the night still seemed to unsettle him far more than he was willing to let on.

That was how Alfred knew his suspicions were confirmed; the young lad had been able to penetrate at least some of Master Bruce's walls after all… even if the situation which had brought upon the realization wasn't ideal.

What exactly had come upon the lad that would cause him to venture out into the city alone and unprotected?

Later that night, as the two men waited for Master Dick's painkillers to wear off, Alfred voiced his question.

Master Bruce paused from the DNA sample he was analyzing using a gel electrophoresis machine and Alfred watched as his shoulders tensed. "Zucco." He finally said.

The understanding made him purse his lips with regret. The young master was far too young to be consumed by such rage. Then again, he wouldn't be the first child Alfred knew to embark down that dark road. This time however, he wished to do more, to help the young lad change the directions. And he only knew one person the boy would actually listen to.

"I recall saying the young master had not healed yet. It seems I was not wrong."

By now Master Bruce had brought up the gel electrophoresis results from the DNA sample and didn't even pause as he acknowledged Alfred. "I never said you were wrong, old man."

Comparing the gel electrophoresis results from the original sample with those from a different sample, Bruce deadpanned his next statement. "What I said is that I cannot do anything to help him heal."

"Cannot or will not, Master Bruce? Because I can assure you those two are very different words."

At this, the lad finally turned his attention to Alfred. "Cannot. What can I possibly do to quench his need for his revenge? And even if I could, he refuses to even listen to me."

"So if he would listen, you would try?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes in response to the corner Alfred had backed him into.

"He won't listen. I tried to talk him out of him out of doing," Bruce made a loud gesture with his hand, "this. How much of that did he listen to?"

If Alfred had been any less of a gentleman, he would have snorted. "And I assume by 'talking' you mean 'commanding', Master Bruce?"

His answer came in the form of a grunt. Then, "Either way, it doesn't matter because like I said before, I can't help him." Master Bruce made it clear his statement was final by returning his attention to his case.

Alfred knew it was his job to heed the wishes of his employer but there were times that he made exceptions. Today would be one of those moments. "Perhaps you can't. But you will never know unless you try and that is all I ask."

After he spoke what he hoped were words that Master Bruce would take to heart, he began retreating into the shadows, fully intending to check on the young master. As it turned out however, the young master had other ideas.

 **ooo**

Bruce was in the middle of processing Alfred's words when the sudden outburst of "Oh dear, you should not be on your feet yet, young master." caused his entire train of thought to derail.

Immediately he was on his feet, his previous task forgotten and all his attention focused on the boy with the wide disoriented eyes. In his oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, Dick Grayson looked exactly like the 8 year old he was.

"I… I…" Dick stammered, swaying slightly. In his vulnerable state, his eyes were an open book – anxious and lost but trying to be defiant all the same.

An unrelenting stare from Bruce was all it took for the defiance to disappear and that was what threw off Bruce more than anything. The rebellious boy who had refused to yield despite the consequences was gone.

Dick's expression was fragile, his eyes were glass one hit away from shattering.

Bruce pursed his lips before making up his mind. He would not confront the boy right now – not in this state.

Instead, what he said was "You won't be attending classes for the rest of the week. In the morning, we'll talk about what happened last night."

Clean cut and directly to the point just like everything in Bruce's life. The boy gave a slight nod before staggering back to the medbay, Alfred at his heels.

Bruce sank into his chair, exhaustion clear in his features. Long after it they were gone he sat there thinking – contemplating – what his next move would be. One thing is for sure; this charade could not go on.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce had taken the day off from work so that he could sort out through the mess a certain kid had dragged him into. Said kid was still sleeping even though it was almost two in the afternoon. Standing in front of Dick's door, Bruce debated barging in and simply waking the boy when the door abruptly swung open.

Dick blinked up at him before breaking out into a rueful smile. "Well Good Morning - er, afternoon? - to you too Mr. Wayne. You have no idea how pleasant and uncreepy it is to find you here in front of room."

Bruce said nothing as his eyes studied the boy.

The short-sleeve t-shirt didn't cover up the black and blue spots that littered the upper half of his right arm. The scrape on his jaw still looked fresh as did the slight cut above his left eye.

And that was only what Bruce could see. Beneath the t-shirt, Bruce knew were bandaged bruised ribs that were clearly causing Dick difficulty with his breathing despite the kid's attempts to hide it.

Tightening his jaw, he stared hard at Dick but of course the boy had recovered his previous wits so the stare did as much damage as it had done before. In other words, all Dick did was stare back, completely unfazed.

Even so, Bruce felt more in control than he would've felt had he confronted Dick back in the batcave. He could anticipate Dick's reactions when he was in his rebellious state… when he was vulnerable, Bruce had no idea what to expect.

"Not that I'm not enjoying awkwardly standing in the doorway, but I think I'd prefer to eat while you figure out how to start a conversation." Dick said.

Bruce's response was to narrow his eyes which Dick took as his own cue to click his tongue. "Kinda… hungry, ya know?"

Fixing him with a final stare, Bruce stepped away and soundlessly headed toward the kitchen, Dick's soft pitter-patters echoing behind him.

As they entered the kitchen, Alfred greeted them cheerfully and presented a plate piled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon to Dick who eagerly took it. To Bruce, he offered a cup of orange juice which Bruce graciously took.

Sipping at the juice, he watched as Dick gave the tall bar stools at the counter a dubious look before taking a seat at the table instead. Wise choice considering his ribs.

Bruce grabbed a banana from the fruit tray and followed suit. "So," he began and Dick promptly burst out laughing. Thankfully, he'd swallowed his mouthful so food didn't go flying everywhere.

"Was that seriously the way you start a conversation? Especially one with so much at stake? Yeesh Bruce, you have no social skills whatsoever." Dick deadpanned, waving his fork around.

Bruce struggled to keep his temper in check. "Fine. No diplomacy then. How about you explain to me what you were doing last night at Glacier Casino instead?"

That wiped the mocking expression off of Dick's face rapidly. "How about no."

"No?" Bruce said. "Then how about I answer. You wanted to find information on Zucco, didn't you?"

Dick looked intently at the syrup he poured on his pancakes, saying nothing.

"Didn't you?" Bruce repeated with more force.

Dick glared at him, "Yes and no. I wanted information but I didn't expect to find it."

"Then why were you out there?"

Again silence as Dick munched broodily on his pancakes.

Bruce sighed heavily. "Dick you could have died."

The boy swallowed. "I know."

"If I hadn't planted that tracker on you-"

Dick vehemently cut him off, "If you hadn't planted the tracker, none of this–" he gestured wildly at his body, "–would have happened!"

Bruce gripped his cup with tense fingers. "If you hadn't gone out in the first place, we would've never been in this situation!"

Although he looked like he wanted to yell, Dick refrained from doing so at the last second, wincing slightly in pain and gripping his torso. His tone was still deadly nonetheless. "What else would I supposed to do? You refused to help me with Zucco - what else was I supposed to do?"

"You just said you weren't expecting to find information on Zucco!" Bruce said, exasperated.

"I wasn't," Dick inhaled a long, steady breath before lifting his gaze to meet Bruce's head on. "You're supposed to be my caretaker,"

Bruce blinked hard at the sudden change in topic but withheld a comment if only for the sake of finally getting to the bottom of whatever mess this was.

"Of course that's a lie since it's Alfred who does the caretaking but that doesn't change the fact that I was entrusted to you. What do you think is going to happen when Mia comes back only to find me in the ground? I suppose you could call her and explain the situation – try to get her to stop me, I dunno – but that would involve spilling your little secret. I'm not giving up… And you know that. You know that nothing you can do will stop me…" Dick paused, probably for dramatic effect or something along those lines. "Nothing except one thing."

Bruce struggled to keep his features impassive as he waited for Dick to continue. Because honestly, he did know the kid was going to land himself in the ground. He was finally understanding what Dick had meant with 'Yes and no'.

The boy said hadn't expected information and he hadn't lied; Bruce now realized that what Dick had wanted was leverage… leverage he could use to get Bruce to help him with Zucco.

Scheming, clever kid. Maybe he was related to Mary after all.

Dick smirked as he began talking again. "Here's my deal - and since you're a businessman, I'd say you know all about deals. If you help me with bringing Zucco to justice, I'll stop my little endeavors and you won't have to explain to my infuriated aunt how it was your fault I got myself killed."

Bruce clenched his jaw; clever or not, he did not want to negotiate with this kid. Yet there was a frightening logic behind Dick's words - Bruce did need him to stop. He just wasn't sure which was more dangerous though: Helping Dick with Zucco or refusing only to watch Dick become more reckless.

"Let me get this straight; do you want me to capture Zucco or do you actually want to go with me and do it?"

Dick snorted, "I'll have you know I'm smart enough to agree to the former. As if you'd ever let me fight alongside you." He shook his head, "Pfft, As if I'd ever want to."

Bruce ignored the jab, finally feeling as if he'd gained ground back.

"In that case–"

"–Wait!" Dick frantically yelped. "I wasn't finished yet!"

Bruce looked at him, a single eyebrow upturned in a wry expression.

"I don't want to go with you when you're looking for Zucco but I do want to go with you when you finally bring him in." Dick said.

Bruce was already shaking his head before Dick was even done. "No, too dangerous."

Dick's tough guy attitude slipped off his face completely. Instead, an earnest, pleading expression replaced it. "Please."

Bruce pursed his lips, considering outright refusal once again when something began nagging at the back of his mind. "How's this... Wouldn't you agree this is an unfair deal? I am a businessman after all and you're only giving me one thing in exchange for two." Bruce said.

Dick's protest died on his lips at Bruce's warning look.

"In return for helping you locate Zucco and bringing you along when he's brought into custody, you stop going out and… you join The Team."

Dick immediately pulled a face. "You mean the babysitting club the league started?!" he cried indignantly.

Bruce wasn't even surprised the boy knew about The Team. Deciding to let the fact that Dick had clearly been snooping slide at least for the time being, he simply crossed his arms. "That your final answer?"

"No! I mean–" Dicks sighed unhappily. "No, that's not my final answer. It's just, I'm not even asking for 2 things – it's more like one and a half." Dick muttered the last part in a low, stubborn voice before sticking his lower lip out.

It took everything in Bruce not to gape at the sight of the 8 year old pouting.

Abruptly, Dick's face lit up but slowly dimmed as he turned to look at Bruce. Hesitantly, he question, "If -if you teach me more about computers or maybe let me help you with some of your cases every now and then… I'll -I'll do as you say."

Bruce thought about it; truly, the boy wasn't asking for much more. He seemed to be a quick learner so teaching him things wouldn't take too much of Bruce time. And he would stop his little crusade. Plus, the league would stop breathing down his neck about helping out in their little program.

So he nodded. "Deal"

Dick grinned, "Deal"

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 **AN:** Gel Electrophoresis, look at me, all fancy! Who knew taking AP Bio would help me write fanfiction, lol.

Anyhow, who's ready to see the team?! !

*jumps up in the air waving hands* "I am! I am!"

I am so EXCITED!

Oh and btw, school's almost over for me (*pants heavily* almost there!) so updates will begin to pick up speed soon! Cheers!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you though about it :D

PS: In other news, I recently watched infinity war and can I just say I'm still in mourning? I won't give any spoilers because I know there are people who haven't seen it yet but I aM nOT OKaY! *sobs*

Seriously DC, if you don't get your act together, Marvel is gonna become my new favorite superhero universe! They even have a father/son awesomely epic relationship that I totally want to write fan fiction for! Anyhow, I'm leaving now before I begin to incoherently spew letters and words. But if you already watched Inifnty War and want to rant with me about it, feel free to PM me

:D

~LB


	14. Chapter 14

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 14

A dark scowl formed on Dick's face as he read the document labeled 'About The Team' for the zillionth time.

 _The Team is a program that was created to help out Justice League members who have kids. It should be noted that the kids do not have to be the biological children of JL members in order for them to be allowed to join. As situations may be different for each child different rules will also apply to their admission._

 _The goal of this program is to help the kids control their powers (if applicable) and teach them basic self-defense should the occasion ever rise where they would need to defend themselves. The Team would also provide the kids in an environment where they do not need to hide who they are as well in an environment where they can learn why it is important to keep identities secret from the rest of the world._

 _Finally, this program is also meant to give leaguers who go on missions - especially off-world missions - a place they can leave their kids and trust them to be well taken care of should they need it._

Dick snorted at the last reason; why not just call 'The Team' a babysitting club?

Then reality caught up to him and it was back to glaring murderously at his laptop.

Why oh why hadn't he looked up more information on this? And now he couldn't or else Bruce would refuse to teach him about the wonders of computers.

Not hacking into more stuff had been part of the parameters that Bruce had set for that part of the deal. As a result, all Dick had was the basics of what 'The Team' was about (He'd stick to calling it the babysitting club).

When he'd first found out about the JL's little program, he hadn't bothered hacking further to get more information. The only reason he even had the _About_ section was because he'd downloaded information in mass so that had just come along for the ride.

If only he could at least know who some of the members were but nooo, all he had was a few measly sentences.

"Nervous?"

He jumped a mile in the air as he looked toward the doorway, realizing he hadn't even heard Bruce come into his room much less noticed how long he'd been standing there. Wow, he must've been seriously out of it. Or Bruce was just super sneaky and stealth was his greatest bat strength (that sounded more like it).

"Don't you knock?" He said accusingly.

Bruce shrugged. "Would you have opened?"

Dick sniffed in disdain, "No"

Bruce gave him a look that said _exactly_ before proceeding to say, "Head on down to the cave; we'll be leaving soon and need to discuss some last minute things."

Dick shut his laptop before leaping off the bed. "Fine, fine. And it's called the _batcave_ for your information." He muttered.

Bruce looked him up and down. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Dick glared as he followed the guy to the study. " _Someone_ is about to be surrounded by strangers.

A beat of silence. Then, "So you are nervous."

"No, I'm not" Dick said stubbornly. "I just think that my personal security is at risk since for all I know the members will be crazy wackos."

"I know each of the 'members' personally and I think you'll be happy to know they pose no security threat to you whatsoever."

Dick huffed in annoyance but said nothing more lest Bruce would turn his words against him and accuse him of being scared.

Which he wasn't.

He was legitimately concerned for his well-being, that was all.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

"Under no circumstances will you ever reveal your true identity. If anybody asks, your name is–" Bruce prompted.

Dick rolled his eyes behind the dark shades he wore; they'd gone over this like dozens of times already. Nevertheless he supplied Bruce with his answer. "Robin"

All things considered, at least Bruce had given him the small freedom of choosing his own nickname. Despite the painful memories the name brought–

 _You'll never stop flying, my little Robin_

–Dick would use the name as a way of reminding himself who he was doing everything for.

"And if they press for your real name, all you'll say will be–"

"Confidential"

Bruce (who was dressed in full Batman gear save the cowl) nodded in satisfaction. "Good"

Dick shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We gonna go now or what?"

"Not quite. There's still one thing left."

Dick groaned even as Bruce continued.

"If you show up as my kid, it would raise too many suspicions and a open a bucket of questions neither of us will want to deal with."

The groan abruptly cut off as Dick straightened, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a frown. What was Bruce saying? That not even as Batman he would accept Dick as his own? As the one he was responsible for?

Even when this whole thing had been his idea?

Seemingly oblivious to the agonized boy beside him, Bruce continued with his instructions.

"Therefore, you will join the team under the guise that you are with Black Canary who you will meet shortly. If asked, she's your aunt."

There was a pause of silence before Bruce prodded, "Dick?"

"Okay." The words was a harsh bite.

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll lie and tell them I'm not with you! I'm guessing this also means I'll have to pretend I don't know you just like Batman will pretend he doesn't know me? Which you know won't be all that different since all Bruce Wayne does is pretend I don't exist!"

Bruce shook his head in frustrated as he said, "You don't understand - Batman has never been known to even deal with kids. If I suddenly show up with you in tow–"

"Why don't you tell me the truth? That you don't want to deal with the questions because they'll only make you uncomfortable and you never do anything that makes you uncomfortable!"

Bruce's lips pressed into a firm line. "Believe what you will. Nothing is changing; is the deal on or not?"

Dick was glad Bruce couldn't see the pained tears in his eyes that glistened beyond the dark, impenetrable shades. He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat and yelled at himself internally even as he did; he was getting too attached!

The deal was the only chance he had to help his mom and he wasn't backing out of it no matter what. "The deal's on"

They sat in tense silence for a few moments until Dick tonelessly asked if he was at liberty to talk about his identity with 'Black Canary'. Bruce said yes since she was aware of his own identity and also said that Superman and someone named Green Arrow would be aware of the situation. Even knowing that Conner would be there didn't do much to lift Dick's spirit.

Bruce also also made a point to say that no one else would know Dick wasn't Canary's nephew so he should keep quiet about it. Furthermore, when Dick asked Bruce why he still couldn't reveal his name even though he would no longer be associated with Batman, Bruce's deadpan answer was that they had to take 'precautions'.

Needless to say, Dick didn't like his response too much.

It was then that Black Canary appeared, seemingly materializing out of nowhere to the cue of a female robotic voice. At Dick's startled jump, Bruce quietly explained that she'd come from portals called Zeta Tubes that were basically transporters.

Pretty sci-fi if you asked him.

Black Canary turned out to be a blonde with bright blue eyes and a kind smile. Dick liked her right away and decided he wouldn't take out his anger on her. In other words, he wouldn't make her life miserable when it was clear she was only trying to help.

She wasn't at fault here; it was Bruce.

They exchanged formalities (her name was Dinah Lance so Dick would be going as Robin Lance if anybody asked) before heading back in the direction she had come from.

As a result of the proximity, he was able to notice what he has missed before; a small tunnel with a metalish circle at the end. Bruce followed them (his cowl was up so technically Batman followed them) and brought up a holographic keyboard.

Dick stared in wonder as Batman typed in some rapid commands before straightening and nodding at them, "Ready"

Despite the nervous bats flying in his stomach, Dick held his head high and stepped directly into the circle. He would not show his fear.

There was a flash of bright light and when Dick opened his eyes again, he was no longer at the batcave.

The same computerized voice from before was announcing their arrival.

 _Recognized Robin B07_

 _Recognized Black Canary 13_

With wide eyes he looked around and _was that rock?_

"Where are we?"

Black Canary smiled, "Welcome to Mount Justice, the League's former headquarters."

Dick's jaw fell open, "We're literally in a mountain?"

"Yep. Come on, let's go see who else is here."

Dick quickly walked after her, his hands anxiously pulling at the string of his generic blue hoodie. They arrived in a room with green couches which only housed one kid - a redhead.

The kid hadn't even noticed them, too lost in his mutterings of, "The _one_ time we're early and nobody else is here, like what is up with -" He noticed the newcomers "-Heey!"

Suddenly the redhead was in front of Dick and _woah_. Dick blinked, the kid had _sped_ over, like with super speed.

Then he began to talk and Dick's mouth literally fell open. "Icouldastuckthelandingabitbetterbutohwell and hiwhat'syourname? I'mWally."

It took a moment for Dick to process the words. '"Uh, Robin."

'Wally' took a big breath before proceeding to speak (this time at a slower pace). "Sorry, when I get excited, I tend to talk fast. Anyway, I am so excited you're here! I finally have someone else to talk to and-"

Behind him, Dinah cleared her throat in a meaningful manner.

Wally flashed her a guilty smile. "Oh hey there BC! How are you?"

Dick could just imagine Dinah rolling her eyes, "I'm fine, thanks for asking Wally. I assume I can leave Robin here and trust you to help him out instead of doing something crazy?"

Another guilty smile but this time with a mischievous glint, "Of course, of course, you go and do whatever it is you do."

With that, Dinah put a hand on Dick's shoulder, said "See you later, Robin. Behave, Wallace." and left.

Wally elbowed him in the ribs. "So what, is she your older sister?"

Robin couldn't help but snort. "No, she's my aunt."

"Cool! Flash is my Uncle, in case, you know, you couldn't tell." Wally said.

Dick shook his head in an exaggerated manner, "Oh no, the whole speed-runin' and speed-talkin' didn't give it away _at_ _all_."

Wally smirked, "Quite the sassy mouth, huh? That's cool dude, I've got one on me too! So wha'cha say? Bros?" He held out his fist.

Dick grinned before bringing his fist to connect with Wally's. "Bros"

A few minutes of bonding later, someone else showed up. Of course, the new 'bros' were too engulfed in their zombie theories to notice the newcomer until they spoke. "Uh, hey?"

Wally and Dick whipped their heads over in unison, a huge smile spreading over Dick's face.

"Hey!" Dick exclaimed before bounding over to the boy with an 'S' shield on his chest. "I'm Robin!"

The small smile on Conner's face let him know that the boy knew who he _really_ was. "Conner."

Wally sped over, "Hey, I'm Wally and am I missing something?" He asked as he pointed between Conner and Dick.

"Uh, no!" Dick cried. "I just uh, like meeting new people!"

Wally stared at him unimpressed. "Uh huh" he deadpanned before pointing at himself.

"Plus, I'm a big fan of Superman." Dick hurried to add.

"Figures." Wally answered, shaking his head. Turning to Conner, he said, "So I'm guessing you're the son Supes always talks about but never actually reveals really much about?"

Conner nodded but not before exchanging a look with Dick, all like, _is this how he normally is?_

Dick gave an imperceptible shrug and a small smile.

Wally was seemingly oblivious to it all and just kept on talking. "Hm. You seem cool enough, I guess. What do you think, Robin? Should we let him join our bros club?"

Dick nodded rapidly, "Yeah! He seems totally cool!"

"Congratulations, Conner! You're officially an official bro club member!"

Both Wally and Dick held out their fists and Conner hesitantly held his out too as all three bumped fists together.

"Uh, I'm honored?"

Wally nodded, very serious-like. "You should be! Now after all these inductions, I'm _starving_. Let's go raid the kitchen, yeah?" He looked at Dick who looked at Conner who shrugged.

"To the kitchen!" Wally declared before also declaring that "Since I'm the only one who actually knows my way around the place, I'll lead!"

Conner and Dick were happy to give him that position as they hung out in the back and quietly whispered.

"So hi." Conner began. "I heard the whole… you know. My dad says you know who is just being unreasonable. Sorry."

It took everything in Dick to not just let all his emotions our right then and there. Instead, he just half-shrugged. "It's okay. Least I get to hang out with you," he pointed with his head towards the front. "And him. Wally's pretty funny."  
"Yeah."

Dick was about to respond when his nose picked up on an interesting smell - something he hadn't smelled since he'd left his aunt's home. "Something's burning!" he yelled.

Before he could say anything else, Wally was gone, leaving Dick and Conner to run at a normal voice.

When they finally got to the kitchen expecting the worst, they were surprised to find Wally munching away on a toasted lump of… something.

What was more surprising though was the green-skinned girl with two low pigtails legit floating in front of them. Dick gaped, "Hi?"

She shyly smiled and raised a hand in greeting. "Hi. I'm M'gann."

"Robin." He elbowed Conner beside him.

"Uh, I'm Conner."

"And I already established the fact that I'm Wally and I looooove your cookies!"

The girl brightened and presented them with a platter of burn lumps. To be polite, Dick took one. Conner seemed to hesitate a little bit more but in the end, his manners won out. As if in silent agreement, both bit into the cookie. Dick forced a smile onto his face and swallowed. "Yum." he said.

"Yum." Conner echoed.

M'gann nodded in happy satisfaction and Dick decided to ask, "So you're…?"

"Martian Manhunter's niece."

"Ah, cool!" That explained the green skin.

The peaceful moment was broken as a dark form suddenly stalked in, followed by a blur of red and blue.

"What happened here?" Batman barked as he looked over the occupants in the room, not even straying a second too long on Dick.

Beside him, Wally muttered " _Batman_ " in awe.

Dick resisted the urge to tell him that Batman wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

M'gann tentatively lowered herself to the ground, "Sorry, sir. I was baking and-"

"And why were you doing it alone?" Batman asked in low, measured voice.

Superman was about to come to M'gann's rescue but Dick beat him to it.

"It was an accident." Batman turned to look at him and suddenly it was Dick being subjected to the batglare. Nothing new there. Without any hesitation, he continued. "She's still learning and nobody got hurt. It was just a little smoke, that's all. Plus, the cookies turned out great." Dick took another bite of his cookie and forced himself to swallow. Then he gestured as if to say, _see_?

Batman's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything, Superman finally did the rescuing he'd intended at first. "The kid's right, Batman." He said, shooting Dick a warm smile before looking at M'gann. "Next time, just bake with adult supervision. I'm sure anyone you ask would be thrilled to help. Okay, sweetie?"

M'gann wordlessly nodded.

"Good. See you in a bit, Conner" Superman called out to his son who replied with a "Bye, dad" as he and Batman took their exit.

As soon as they were out of sight, M'gann came over to Dick and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Robin! That was so brave of you!"

Dick smiled as she pulled back, "No problem, M'gann. Don't let Batman scare you, kay?"

As he spoke, Wally suddenly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around. " _Don't let Batman scare you?!_ " Wally echoed, "Dude! That was Batman and you just mouthed off to him! I was scared he was gonna melt you into a puddle! Like c'mon, Conner, don't you think that was _crazy_?"

"Uh, sure?" Conner said.

Wally threw his hands up in the air in resignation. "I have the strangest friends." Then he got over his shock and was goading Dick about "How cool was it to talk to bats like that?" and "I wish I could've seen his face."

Dick just shook his head as all four began heading back to the room with the green couches.

Then Wally asked, "I wonder why Batman was here anyway?" He gasped, "You don't think he has a kid, do you?"

Dick and Conner exchanged a quick, frantic glance. "No, of course not!" Dick said, "I mean can you really see him having a kid?!"

Wally nodded to himself, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still-"

He was cut off by angered arguing which cued a groan from him, "Ugh, Artemis is here. Kill me now."

Dick blinked in surprise, he didn't think there was anyone in this world Wally wouldn't like. Artemis must be quite the person.

As it turned out, she was. Feisty and blonde, arguing her head off with a yet another redhead who seemed the oldest out of all the kids gathered so far.

"Artemis, quit chewing off Roy!" Wally said.

Her braid whipped around and she glared at Wally with fire in her eyes, "Stay out out of this, West! Roy's being all know-it-all and conceited as always and I'm not taking it!"

"Yeah? Says the one who thinks she's always right?" The kid Dick assumed was 'Roy' retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then-"

"Stop!" Dick exclaimed. "Stop stop stop _stop!_ "

That effectively got the arguing duo to stop as both turned to stare at Dick. "How about some introductions? Yeah?"

The guy rolled his eyes, "As Wally said, I'm Roy."

Artemis followed, "As blabbermouth West also said, "I'm Artemis."  
Wally's indignant shout of _hey!_ was cut off by Dick who yanked on his shirt.

"I'm Robin."

"Conner."

"M'gann."

Dick clapped, "Awesome! Now we all know each other!"

His bright smile fell off his face as he registered the suspicious look Roy was giving him.

As soon as they made eye contact, Roy said, "I know he's with Superman, he's with Martian Manhunter, and he's with Flash" he pointed at all the correct kids as he said this, "And we're" he glared at Artemis "with Green Arrow. But who are you with?" His tone was anything but friendly.

Dick set his jaw. "Black Canary."

Roy snorted. "Canary? Yeah, right. I know for a fact she doesn't have any kids."

"I'm her nephew. You sure she doesn't have any of those?"

"Look, I know Canary in my civilian life - _really well_. And she's never mentioned anything about a nephew." he took a step closer to Dick. "So who are you really?"

Conner stepped forward before anybody could do anything else. "Dude, chill. He said he's with Canary; if you have a problem with that, go ask her right now."

Roy glared at him, "Just because you're Superman's kid-"

Someone abruptly put a hand on his chest and the fire in Roy's eyes disappeared when he realized it was Wally.

"Roy, let it go, okay? Robin came in with Black Canary, he's definitely with her - I saw them. Dude, he even stood up to Batman! Robin's cool."

Roy gave Dick a final glare but Dick stared back, unfazed. "Fine."

Artemis sighed loudly, "Is the drama done now? Seriously, Roy, drama seems to follow you wherever you do… maybe that's because you bring it with you."

Roy started opening his mouth but Dick shouted "No arguing! Please. Let's uh, let's uh, play a game! Yeah, a game."

That got Wally attention instantly, "Yeah! Tag!"

"No, Wally!" Everybody expect M'gann said in unison.

Wally pouted, "Oh alright."

"What about Volleyball?" Conner said.

Wally brightened, "Actually yeah! I think the mountain has a room with a net in it. Let's do it!"

After mostly everyone voiced their approval, they all followed Wally who once again declared himself the line leader.

As he walked, Dick couldn't help but think back on how meeting the team had gone. Sure Roy was… Roy was a security threat despite what Bruce had said but whatever. Dick knew he wasn't really the root of Roy's problems but that instead Roy was just taking out his anger on him. Dick wasn't gonna take it regardless of course but it was was somewhat reassuring to know Roy didn't have a personal vendetta against him.

Artemis was pretty crazy too but not nearly as much. With some effort, Dick knew he could get along with her.

Everyone else was pretty awesome. Maybe the arrows were just weird.

No matter, Dick was fulfilling his part of the deal; he would make sure Bruce fulfilled his own part as well.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ No, I did not forget Kaldur! He will come in… eventually. I just feel like everytime I write the guy, I butcher his character. He still deserves some love though, so eventually he'll pop in. For now, he's still in atlantis!

And I know Roy may seem a little OOC especially since he has an awesome relationship with Wally AND Dick. Of course, in this story they met at different times so that's definitely a factor. Also, it's like Dick said. Roy is going through some things and he's taking out his anger on other people.

Oh and question: Does anyone reading this like daddy!Clark or daddy!Ollie? This is not a random question, I promise. No, you probably won't see much of that in this story because this is about daddy!bats but let's just say I have... future plans. So yeah, I want to know if any of you enjoy reading those about those fatherly relationships.

Btw, I am also dedicating all my time to Batscheme and putting all my other stories on hold for now.

And I almost forgot! The idea to not have Dick as Bruce's kid came to me in the shower and then I started thinking more about it and yep. I found a way to make it work. No worries, the team won't _forever_ think Dick's is with BC. ;)

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! feel like it had a lot of expectations and I hope I met at least some of them. Honestly, that's why it took me so long to post it. I loved writing it regardless and I hope you loved reading it.

Thanks again and Please Review

(Oh and Batscheme reached 100 favorites! Well, it reached it a while ago but ya know, I kinda forgot to mention it. Thanks to all of you for making it possible. My goal is now 100 reviews and 200 follows. I believe it can happen!)

~LB


	15. Chapter 15

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATCSHEME

Chapter 15

 ***~0~***

Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she looked down at the bundle she held in her arms.

"Richard… my little Richard." She said and little he was even when he'd refused to come out until the 40 week mark of her pregnancy. Stubborn… just like his father.

 _Richard Wayne_ , she couldn't help but think. Her baby was supposed to be _Richard Wayne_. Yet it couldn't be so… Bruce was- he was no longer in her life and he would not be in the life of her child either.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "My little Richard John Grayson." Named after the man who had helped find a new life – helped her start anew – who had allowed her to use his last name for herself and her newborn so that Loyd would be buried with the rest of her past.

No more looking back, she had to look forward. She owed that much to her baby boy.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

It was a few days after meeting The Team that found Dick at the kitchen table munching away on pancakes and strawberries.

Grinning like a maniac, he dug into the nutella and scooped out an unhealthy amount which he then spread on a pancake.

"Just because Alfred's not currently present doesn't mean you can gorge yourself with chocolate." said a voice from across the table.

Dick glared at Bruce who was sipping at his coffee and who Dick had _thought_ was paying more attention to his phone than to Dick.

Raising a single eyebrow in defiance, he deliberately scooped out some more nutella, took a huge bite out of the pancake, and smacked his lips loudly when he had swallowed.

Bruce sighed and went back to his phone.

Dick triumphantly grinned before devouring the rest of his pancake. He didn't know exactly what had occurred at Wayne Farms but whatever the problem was, he was thankful for it. After all, that meant Alfred wasn't present for breakfast (even if he had prepared pancakes before he left) and Dick could go on an unhealthy spree with nutella and other sweet stuff.

It was just so _good_.

Of course, there was also a downside to Alfred being gone. Well, many of them actually as Alfred was an MVP but the one Dick was most concerned with right now was the fact that Bruce would be the one to have to take him to school. Bleh.

Finishing his pancake, he plopped one last strawberry into his mouth before resigning himself to his fate. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the table, discarded his plate in the sink, and made his way upstairs to brush his teeth.

He came back down to the kitchen where Bruce had stood up and was slipping into his suit jacket.

An mischievous twinkle lit up in Dick's eyes. "You know, you don't look nearly as well put together as you usually do. It's really obvious you're in need of some Alfred awesomeness." he remarked.

Bruce settled a heavy glare on him but Dick only shrugged, "What? It's true! Lucky for you, I have the eyes of a canary, at least I think they have good vision." Smiling innocently, he deadpanned, "Your collar is like, dead."

Bruce did nothing for a few seconds before sighing and stretching his hands back to try and fix his collar. He motioned as if to say, _good?_

Dick shook his head, "Nope."

Again the same thing. Again, "Nope."

This happened two more times before Dick finally got onto a stool as carefully as he could (he had to mind his healing ribs after all), and fixed the collar for him.

"There."

He plopped down the stool and did his best to shake off what he had just done – what a son would so do for his clearly in need father. He _had_ to shake it off or else risk getting hurt because as Bruce had proved over and over, hurting others was his speciality.

Instead, he focused started to make sure he had everything ready to go. Bookbag? Check. Jacket? Check. Lunchbox?

His eyes darted to the counter and he was not disappointed; Alfred always thought of everything, including making sure Dick wouldn't go hungry at school.

That's when Dick remembered…

"Oh shoot!" He exclaimed. At Bruce's questioning glance, he groaned, "I forgot something, berightback." and sprinted off toward his room.

He didn't want to! Really didn't want to! But he'd promised…. Oh, _why?_

Less than two minutes later, he was out of breath and kind of sweaty but back in the kitchen at least. He was careful to keep the object he held hidden as he advanced towards the counter.

Cringing and hoping for the first time that Bruce wouldn't pay attention to him, he lifted the object onto the counter.

"Is that – ?"  
 _Of course._ If he would've known that hoping Bruce _wouldn't_ notice him would actually _cause_ Bruce to notice him, he would've done it long ago.

Huffing in annoyance, he spilled the contents from his Superman lunchbox before transferring the food into the object he'd brought. He spun on his heel so that he could face Bruce's bemused face.

He rolled his eyes, " _Yes_ , Mr. Wayne, this _is_ a Batman lunchbox." He held the lunchbox up so Bruce would clearly see the batsymbol standing out on the black background. "However, I'm not using it because I suddenly prefer Batman over Superman because I _don't_. I actually don't even prefer him over Black Canary. It's just my friend Barbara gave it to me as a gift and then told me that if I didn't use it, she would've just wasted her money. Yeah, she basically exploited my conscience. Anyway, that's why I'm bringing this… thought you'd like to know."  
Bruce narrowed his eyes at him, "Thank you for enlightening me then."

Dick nodded before cheerfully saying, "No problem."

Bruce's eye twitched and internally, Dick punched the air. Victory! Point for him.

"Are you all set to go?"

"Yep. Though, I would advice on like a hat or something. Cause, you know, you're kinda popular and recognizable but it's just a suggestion. After all, you wouldn't want to get the whole gelled hair look messed up."

Bruce audibly sighed but said nothing as he made his way toward the garage. Once they were almost there, he asked, "Doesn't Gotham Academy require a tie with their uniform?"

"Huh?" Dick looked down… " _Oh._ " He laughed nervously, "Well, yeah."  
"So…"

"I do have a tie… and it's on me… sorta… in my bag. Heh."

"I see." He really hated Bruce's way of saying those two words.

As they got into the car (a not-so flashy one that was actually really simple looking), Dick watched at Bruce pulled on a ballcap and dark shades. He fidgeted with his bag and debated with himself with 2.2 seconds.

In the morning, when he was first going to put his tie on, he figured he'd figure something out later and just stuffed it into his bag.

Setting his mouth in a determined line, he brought out his phone and clicked on the YouTube app. Within a matter of moments he was watching a tutorial labeled "How to tie a tie (Mirrored/Slowly) - Full Windsor Knot"

After 5 fails, Bruce began to input his commentary ('No, it's the other end' and 'It's under not over'). 2 trials later, Dick finally succeeded and shouted, "Oh yeah! I'm amazing!"

He was able properly put his tie on, fix his uniform, smooth down his hair, and read two chapters of _Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets_ before they arrived at Gotham Academy.

Dick slipped his arms through his bookbag straps and grabbed his lunchbox, opened the door, said "Thanks! I hope your day is as boring as mine!", jumped out the car and ran straight into Barbara.

"Oh. Er, hi to you too."  
She paid him no attention and instead focused his lunchbox. When she realized it was the batman one, her face broke out into a huge smile. "You brought it! I knew you would! See, I _told you_ I would get you to like Batman!"

"Uh, no. You got me to bring the lunchbox, _remember_? You were all like 'it's a present, so you better promise me you'll use it' and new driver? You can go now."

Barbara blinked, seeming to realize that the car Dick had come in was _still_ there. A few seconds later it left and her eyebrows furrowed.

"New driver?"

"Ya. My usual one had some… things to take care of. New one's kind of…" He crossed his eyes and Barbara laughed.

The two friends entered the school, swinging their identical lunchboxes back and forth. Dick shook his head at his lunchbox when Barbara wasn't looking – the things he'd suffered just to bring that thing. But… it was kinda growing on him.

Not that he'd ever tell Barbara that of course. And if he just _forgot_ to change back to the Superman one, well that really wasn't his fault. The Batman lunchbox matched with his bookbag after all.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Later that day, Dick was finishing up his homework (he was working on _Language Arts_ of all things – yeah, that was a miracle considering he usually preferred a solving math problems over writing stupid essays but this specific essay was about a fun topic – favorite animals) when _someone_ stuck their head in his room.

"You _still_ don't knock" he sighed even as he kept his eyes on his laptop.

There was a momentary silence and he looked up to see a angry glare written on Bruce's face.

"What'd I do now?" he complained.

A pointed glare at his laptop.

Dick responded by throwing his hands in the air, "Oh for the sake of… I'm writing an _essay_ about _elephants!_ Wanna come read it? I'm sure you could learn many interesting things about these _gentle giant_ s that don't glare at everything that _breathes_."

He huffed and glared at the wall, "And by the way, I _still_ haven't been taught about computers. I kept _my_ part of the deal, remember? I even _compromised_ , went with Black Canary while you pretended you had nothing to do with me."

He was about to continue his rant but Bruce stopped him with, "Aren't you doing homework?"

Dick's jaw opened but nothing came out. He tried again, "Well, yeah but it isn't due until next week but I started on it today because _I'm_ being _responsible…_ and because I really like elephants."

Bruce stared at him for a second, his face completely flat, no sign to indicate what his next action would be.

Then he said, "In that case, let's go." and turned on his heel, presumably going to the batcave.

Dick blinked before quickly scampering off the bed to follow him.

 _About time_ , he thought but a small grin formed on his face nonetheless.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce didn't know what was up with the kid. He hadn't offered a single sarcastic comment since Bruce had begun teaching him about programming and it very… _strange_ to say the least.

Currently, Dick was typing furiously at a laptop and groaning in frustration every time his code didn't run properly. His tongue was sticking out in concentration and he suddenly shouted "YES!" when he finally got the program to work correctly.

Bruce lifted a single eyebrow, impressed the boy had figured out the solution in such a short time even if the boy himself thought it had taken forever.

He still didn't know why Dick was acting the way he was though. Bruce was used to eye rolls and sharp bites, things the boy would do to annoy Bruce and make him react - basically, he was used to Dick acting like a petulant teenager… _not_ an 8 year old kid who was genuinely interested in learning.

So yes, his behavior was very strange and unusual but _curious_ was a welcome change over indifferent, _kind_ was a welcome change over _trouble_.

Bruce decided to simply continue teaching and not give Dick's puzzling behavior any more thought. Instead, he shoved it into a box in his mind, stowed away for later analysis and conclusion.

It wasn't until after Bruce sent Dick up to bed after their learning session was over and Dick said "G'night Bruce" with a loud sleepy yawn and no amount of malice or sarcasm in the statement that it really hit Bruce how pure the kid could be.

How pure he was with everyone except Bruce… except when Dick's guard was down because then he really was pure with everyone.

The kid's guard didn't stay down for long though. The next day at breakfast, Dick greeted Bruce with his most usual of greetings: ignoring the guy completely. Afterwards, the usual quip of 'Have a boring day at work, Mr. Wayne!' followed.

And Bruce, who had pretty much gotten used to the kid's antics and usually mutually ignored Dick or brushed his comments off, couldn't help but frown in… what? Annoyance? Frustration?

He wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure of anything involving Dick Grayson anymore.

 _ **AN:**_ Oh my gosh, you guys, you have no idea how hard the last part of this chapter was! It was going to be in Dick's POV but then I hit a wall and I changed it to Bruce's instead.

Anywho, as it is still father's day where I live, Happy Father's day to all the fathers out there!

Next order of business, thank you so much for all your kind reviews from last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what with bonding and adorableness and _finally_ Bruce making some progress (even if he is confused with his emotions, lol, poor guy doesn't know what's what anymore but it's okay because he's getting there)

Next chapter will involve halloween and more progress!

Thanks for reading and please review

~LB


	16. Chapter 16

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 16

Dick looked both ways before sprinting across the gap and pressing himself into the next available wall.

 _Almost there, almost there_ …

He only had to get outside the front door where Alfred would be waiting and then _vroom,_ it was off to who-knows-where.

He was forming his super awesome spy strategy aka thinking about the places he could do flips, the ones he could hang off the ceiling from, the ones he just had to _run_ and hope that _he_ wasn't there when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

His first thought was _'I will leave nothing in my will to Barbara Gordon'_ his second thought was slightly more logical considering the situation: ' _Oh no, oh noooo! What do I do? Where do I go? Can I hope to blend into the shadows?_ '

Alas, nothing stopped an utterly confused expression from forming on Bruce's face as he cautiously asked, "What…? Is this…? _what._ "  
A frantic expression written all over Dick's face (the part of it that could be seen anyway), he deadpanned, "Barbara Gordon's fault" before throwing his spy strategy out the window and sprinting towards the front door in plain sight, his black cape whipping behind him, his cowl slipping every now and then, and he himself looking nothing at all like a batboy should.

 _I really don't know why I listen to Barbara,_ he sourly thought as he entered the car. Really, why did he? As soon as she'd begun talking about being 'twins' for halloween, he should have ran away to the North Pole and asked if it was too late to live with the polar bears. He should have _at least_ remembered how much she gushed about Batman when Dick had enthusiastically uttered that _Yes! They should be twins!_

But truly, how could he have _possibly_ known she was going to make him be batboy while she would be batgirl? (he should have known)

Front the front seat, Alfred said, "You look rather dashing, young master."

Dick halfheartedly grinned, "Gee, thanks, Alfred."

The butler knowingly looked at him before returning his eyes to the road.

Two hours later concluded his end of the night with Barbara, complete with 3 bags full of candy and, _ugh_ , _fruit_. He liked fruit on any other day really, but Halloween? Halloween was all about _candy_!

Apparently some people didn't know that.

Anyway, fruit was the least of his concerns when his brain suddenly chose to remember that after going trick-or-treating with Barbara, he'd made plans to go with Wally, Conner, and (unfortunately) Roy …

Which was also when he realized that all he had to wear was his _batboy costume_ complete with its plastic belt and rubber cowl.

 _Nuh uh_ , _not_ _happening!_ Why hadn't he thought if this sooner!

As he stood in front of his bedroom mirror, he couldn't help but groan at his reflection.

"No… _NO_ " Despairingly, Dick turned to the butler who was standing off to the side, "Alfred, I can't wear this when I go with the guys! I can't do it! I mean wearing it with Barbara was bad enough and she is _obsessed_ with Batman! I refuse to look like a crazy fanboy! Because yeah, that's what I'll look like! How embarrassing …"

"Indeed, young master. It seems you have found yourself in quite the dilemma. Unfortunately however, Miss Lance will be arriving promptly and there is simply no time left to change … Either you go as _batboy_ as you so elegantly put it or as yourself. There is no other choice."

An expression of pure horror flew across Dick's face before he pounded his hands together and shook his head. A fanatical type of confidence washed over him as he straightened and smirked at the mirror. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm a master at defying the odds, Alfred."

Like a man a mission, he launched himself all over his room. In a matter of moments, his costume was complete except for one thing… one thing he'd actually noticed somewhere.

He darted out the door and towards Bruce's study, intent on getting to the batcave. He unlocked the secret passageway and before the elevator had even touched the ground, he jumped out and executed a series of somersaults before hitting the ground running.

Bruce was at his computer but stopped what he was doing to glare at Dick who of course, was completely unfazed and whose only response was to grin cheekily.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne" he greeted. Finding what he needed, he grabbed it and in one breath said, "Can I borrow this? Thanks! Bye Mr. Wayne!"

Once he was back in room, he put the domino mask on the bed with the rest of his costume and grinned. No one had ever said that Halloween was all about dressing like someone who already existed. After all, it was a lot more fun to invent your own character. In Dick's case, his character was Robin.

Robin's costume consisted of a pair of black pants Dick would use at the circus during warm-ups, a long-sleeve black t-shirt (because it was super cold out there), a red vest, the cape from his batman costume, and his newly-acquired domino mask.

He was able to get ready just in time; the doorbell rang only a little after he'd placed the finishing touch on his costume: a yellow R.

Dick quickly made his way downstairs where he met with Dinah and waved goodbye to Alfred before he was whisked back into trick-or-treating.

In the end, he wasn't the only one who'd opted to create his own character. As of a matter of fact, everyone else did the same.

Conner sported a black shirt with a red Superman symbol and called himself Superboy. Wally looked almost just like his uncle except he was mostly yellow instead of red. He had the creative idea of calling himself Kid-Flash.

And Roy, well Roy was basically a red copy of green arrow. Dick thought the name 'red arrow' would be ideal but apparently Roy had other ideas hence his alter-ego, _speedy_. More creative than 'red arrow' sure, but with no amount of reasoning behind it. Dick chalked it up to the guy just being plain weird. The best part of his costume though, was the robinhood style yellow hat he wore. _Hilarious._

In Dick's opinion, the guy still acted like a bitter pomegranate but still his behavior while trick-or-treating was an improvement over his behavior when they had first met.

As fate would have it, Dick and Roy actually bonded. The source of bonding was pretty unusual but wasn't that the basic definition of Dick's life?

Some crazy lady got so mad they rang her doorbell and had the _nerve_ to ask for candy that she ran out of her house wielding a broom and chasing Dick and his friends like a madwoman. The group decided (amidst yells of 'wow, for an old lady, she can actually _run!'_ and 'Wally! That's nice!' and 'Dude, she's catching up!' and 'HIAAAA!') that for the sake of self-preservation, they should split up.

Wally and Conner went off in one group while Dick was stuck with Roy in the other. The lady decided that she'd rather chase the boys in the domino mask and robinhood hat and voila, bonding in the form of helping each other escape a crazed lady.

Dick didn't even know _how_ but before he knew it, he and Roy were laughing their heads off and the tension just… broke. Roy chose to let go of whatever grudge he had been holding against Dick and Dick being the forgiving kid he was, decided to forgive him in turn.

All in all, his night was pretty much amazing.

Then he got back to the Manor and after the he hours spent around people, it suddenly seemed so much lonelier than before. Alfred was awesome but he had duties as the keeper of the house and couldn't always be around, especially at night since he was also the keeper of making sure Batman didn't get himself killed.

And Bruce was… well Bruce did everything in his power to not be around Dick unless he absolutely had to (like when teaching him to program or letting Dick help with cases).

But it didn't matter. Dick entered his room, quickly showered (because Alfred would have a fit if he went to bed in his sweaty mess), and changed into his pyjamas. He brushed his teeth, read 2 chapters of his book, and tucked himself into bed.

He clutched his stuffed elephant in an effort to ward away lonely feelings and closed his eyes. _He was okay._

He had to be okay.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

A few days after Halloween, Dick awoke with a huge grin on his face.

 _Today was the day!_ His first soccer game as a player for Gotham Academy was today!

He rushed to get ready and in record time was out the door of his bedroom and into the hallway.

With a shout of glee, Dick launched himself down the banister, riding it like a surfer would a wave. Then he saw an obstacle in his path – Bruce at the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming through, coming through! _Move!_ "

Bruce turned to stare at him, a weird expression on his face as if he wasn't sure whether to be angry at Dick's mischievous antics or concerned for his furniture (because that was the only thing the guy would probably be concerned for).

Either way, he didn't move and Dick could only flail his arms wildly in a fruitless effort to stop his descent. Just as he was bracing himself to smack into the brick wall known as Bruce Wayne, said brick wall suddenly caught him and lifted him clean off the ground.

Given the fact that Bruce was holding him like one would a deadly explosive seconds away from detonating (i.e. completely away from his body), it didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't used to holding 8 year olds.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Dick huffed and dangled his feet back and forth, "You can put me down now." he said.

Bruce lowered him onto the ground slowly before backing away, his eyes catching on the round soccer ball inside Dick's bookbag. Dick defensively wrapped his arms around his bookbag and scowled.

"It's for good luck" was his only explanation before he tried walking away. Emphasis on _tried._ Bruce's deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You have a game today?"

Dick slowly turned around and debated on whether or not he should sass back before finally deciding he wasn't up for an arguing match and simply said, "Ya"

Bruce looked at him for a few moments, almost like he was going to say something else until he just gave a small nod and walked away.

The boy huffed, "Rude" but followed Bruce into the kitchen anyway. His mood was not getting dampened today.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick felt a thrill of anticipation run inside him as he warmed-up with the rest of his team mates. _Almost time!_

Caleb, a defense player with sandy blonde hair, came over and good naturedly punched him in the shoulder. "Ready, Number 8?" He asked.

Dick grinned, "Oh Yeah."

Caleb shook his head kind of ruefully, "North Place will never know what hit them."

At this, Dick smirked knowingly. He didn't necessarily _brag_ but performing was in his blood and what could he say? He was the number one striker on the team and it wasn't just empty talk either; the dozens of practices and skirmishes within his own team had proved it.

This was going to be _awesome!_

That's what he told himself and that's what he expected when he went out there and played his butt off, determined to wear his Mom's favorite number with pride and success.

And yet he still couldn't help but look at the stands more than once. Every time he did though, he got angry at himself because how crazy was he really if he believed Bruce would come to his game?

Dick was just an unwanted guest in his home.

But when the game ended, Dick wished he wasn't just that. It was a stupid wish and it was a hopeless wish but what else was he supposed to wish when he saw all the other kids with their families? When he heard their parents saying, "Good job, son!" and "Nice block!" and "Awesome kick!"

When he, the kid who had scored three of the team's five goals, didn't have anyone from his family to wish him the same. Because sure, many parents gave him a pat on the back, shot him a thumbs up, said "Well done, kid!" but they wouldn't hug him and they wouldn't ruffle his hair and they wouldn't lift him onto their shoulders and they wouldn't-

 _Stop it!_ He told himself. _Stop it. He was 8 entire years old! He wasn't a baby._

And he also didn't need pity because he knew that's what he saw in the eyes of several parents, knew it was the eyes of even Coach Jackson as he came to congratulate him. So Dick shouldered his duffel bag and tore off towards the parking lot.

He took a few moments to collect himself, to catch his breath, to shake unwanted thoughts from his head. Then he plastered a bright smile on his face as he went to meet Alfred in the car.

 _He had to be okay._

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The whimpers were what made him pause. He'd just gotten back from patrol and was on his way to his room when he heard them. Stopping in front of Dick's door, he did nothing but stand there, his face a block of ice even as the broken cries penetrated the walls.

Slowly the ice melted and Bruce hesitantly began to move forward before sighing and pausing once again. He knew the kid's dreams weren't always the best since Dick would sometimes come down to breakfast in a somber mood and barely even greet _Alfred,_ usually sporting dark bags under his eyes.

But Bruce had never actually heard the boy suffering through a nightmare.

He turned so that his body was facing the door and tentatively lifted his hand so that it hovered over the knob. He held it there for a few moments, an internal struggle unfolding within him. Just as he was making up his mind to turn the knob, the whimpers suddenly subsided and the manor became silent once again.

Bruce still stood there and it wasn't until the AC turned on with a hum that he stepped away from the door and paused before giving it one last look and heading towards his room.

The kid was okay.

(And yet Bruce still lay awake at night knowing he really wasn't)

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **~LB**_


	17. Chapter 17

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _WARNING: Mention of blood in this chapter. It's nothing graphic but I just thought I'd give you a heads up._

BATSCHEME

Chapter 17

The cloud wasn't right. It was too bumpy.

Dick erased it and redrew another cloud only to frown at his results. Now this cloud wasn't bumpy enough! How was he supposed to draw a model of the water cycle if he couldn't even get his stupid cloud right?!

Not to mention the 'body of water' (which wasn't specific enough and therefore gave Dick many options, like he could draw a lake or a river or a pond or the entire ocean!) or the actual 'precipitation' (if clouds were hard to draw, Dick didn't even want to think about raindrops and their many shapes).

Nevertheless, he huffed and once again erased his cloud. He was on the second bump when a deep voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Too concentrated on his work, Dick distractedly answered, "Drawing the perfect cloud"

If he would've been paying attention, he would've seen Bruce blink in shock and double back to where Dick sat. But alas, the matter at hand was far more important.

"What for?" Bruce prodded cautiously, almost like he was waiting for Dick to snap at him if he pressed his luck too much.

Instead of employing his usual snapping style though, Dick responded with, "The water cycle. We're learning about it in school – course, I already knew all about it since I'm super smart and because Mom taught me all about it and she was pretty smart too."

It was the first time Bruce had heard Dick speak about his mom with such… peace. He slowly sat down on the couch, right beside Dick, and continued asking his questions.

"So what comes after the clouds?"

"Well, I would tell you if I ever drew the perfect cloud which I probably never will."

Bruce pondered on this. "Clouds aren't perfect though"

Dick stopped drawing and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. I guess so."

Once again he erased the cloud but this time when he he began to redraw it, he did so sporadically. He grinned at the results and grabbed a sparkly white crayon to color them in.

He and Bruce finished the entire project that way, with him overthinking things and Bruce offering advice on the matter. In the end, Dick was happy with how his model turned out; it was accurate AND it was colorful! Win-win for him!

But as he turned, a huge smile on his face and his arms waving his drawing up and down excitedly, it was almost as if he was yanked back into reality as blinked up at Bruce.

His distracted state melted until nothing remained except his realization that _he'd been talking to Bruce this whole time!_ I mean, he'd known that but… had he really? Dick's grin turned into a scowl and he looked away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Clutching his completed drawing in his hand, he glared at an object in the corner. "Sorry for disturbing you. I know you have better things to do. It won't happen again."

With that he stormed out of the den, never looking back and therefore never seeing the bewildered man he'd left behind.

 **oOo**

Bruce had no idea what had just happened. Dick had been talking to him and drawing and coloring and he'd been so _happy._ Then suddenly he'd just looked at him and this expression of… split _fear_ came over him before it transformed to anger and Dick had snapped.

Why had he been afraid? Of _what_ had he been afraid?

(Of Bruce?)

Bruce set his jaw and stared at the door Dick had left from. Why?

 **oOo**

After sulking in his room for who knew how long, Dick decided he wanted a snack.

He didn't like to sulk anyway. He liked jumping and running and flipping -

But he'd been so _stupid!_ He'd actually had a normal conversation with Bruce! He'd been vulnerable - something he didn't want to be around the guy because then… because then…

Yeah, Dick wanted a snack.

He trudged down to the kitchen and went over to where the fruit bowl sat. Apple, orange, peach - Dick frowned. Where were the -

"Looking for these?"

He literally backflipped in surprise. Once he was right faced again, he settled on glaring and was about to send a sharp bite swinging when he realized what exactly Bruce was holding out.

 _Bananas._

Despite his pride wanting to refuse, he nodded but avoided eye contact…. Which was how he almost missed the flying banana aimed for him. His sharp reflexes saved him at the last moment though and he plucked the banana out of the air before proceeding to peel it.

To his surprise, Bruce was peeling his own banana and finished it in two huge bites. Then he grabbed another one. Dick gaped at him until he remembered his own banana and began munching it (at a much slower face however)

By the time he'd finished, Bruce had ate four more bananas.

So Dick said, in a way only 8 year olds can, "You eat a lot."

"You insult me a lot." Bruce retorted.

Dick grinned cheekily. "That's because it's fun insulting you. And you deserve it."

"You seemed fine not insulting me when you were explaining the water cycle."

The grin slipped off his face (it tended to do that a lot when Dick was dealing with Bruce). He was quick on his feet though and had a readily available answer fast. "That's because I'm a nice person and I decided to give you a break from insulting. Then your break finished and it was time to insult again."

Bruce said nothing for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed and studious. Dick didn't back down until Bruce spoke and then… _then_ he remembered that Bruce was Batman and he was an expert at reading emotions.

"My 'break' didn't end. You began insulting me because you were afraid. What were you afraid of?"

And still, Dick refused to break. So what if Bruce was an expert, so what if Dick had forgotten to pull up his guards and given Bruce a chance to see what he felt.

"I wasn't afraid." He stubbornly said.

But Bruce was just as stubborn as he was. Guess it ran in the family. "Why were you afraid?"

"I wasn't afraid!"

"You're lying."

"And if I am? Why do you care?!"

For the second time that day, Dick stormed away from Bruce.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick watched Barbara wrinkle her nose as their classmates talked about some boy who'd thrown up in class 134 - the class right next to them.

After an exclamation of "Yuck!" she went on saying that the cause was probably a bug that had been going around.

Yuck, indeed. Dick hated puke but at least it was rarely him who was heaving into the toilet as his immune system was pretty much super awesome.

The rest of the day went by and eventually everyone forgot about the incident, especially when science class came and they went outside to gather leave samples so they could look at cells in Gotham Academy's super-duper microscopes.

Dick went back to the manor, smiling and animatedly talking to Alfred about his day. He ate his snack (chocolate chip cookies), a small meal (a sandwich), and took to his room, ready to do his homework.

That was when his problem started. The letters of his reading worksheet became fuzzy and _oh no._

He sprinted towards the bathroom and made it in the nick of time. Needless to say, his cookies and sandwich came back up. After moaning miserably for a few minutes, he staggered back to his bed and collapsed on it.

He didn't know how long he laid there, tossing and turning, until sleep finally had mercy on him and claimed him.

At least he thought it was mercy. Until he realized it wasn't.

oOo

 _The blood gathered around him. Screams echoed in his ears, repeating over and over - never ending._

 _He was on his knees and tears were running down his cheeks. His mouth was open in one horrible unending scream._

 _The blood continued to pool, it rose and rose. Then it began to bubble. It surrounded him and he was on fire! He was burning and the blood was staining._

 _He began to claw at the blood, at the pain, at the ache._

 _He didn't want his Mom's blood on him! But it was and it was burning him like a merciless flame._

 _He couldn't… breathe..._

oOo

Dick woke up screaming with claw-like marks running down his arms. He was gasping and tears were streaming down his cheeks _and he still felt like he was on fire!_

He needed to get _out_ \- out of these covers, out of this room- it was too stuffy, it was too _hot._

He pushed himself out of bed and stumbled towards the door, swinging it open and beginning to run… he needed to get _away._

 **oOo**

The screams were what woke him. He was all too used to hearing screams on his nightly patrols as Batman but never in his own home. It was far too jarring.

He didn't even know how but within seconds he was in the hallway and suddenly _oomf_ \- he looked down and his eyes met tear filled ones. Dick let out a guttural scream before shoving at Bruce and running past him.

Bruce shook the last of sleep as he tore after the boy - what was going on?

The kid was fast - really fast. Even so Bruce would have caught him eventually but Dick saved him the trouble by stopping himself… under the air conditioner?

Bruce came to an abrupt halt before slowly approaching the collapsed boy. He was shivering and yet he seemed to _want_ to be huddled right under the full blast of the AC.

Very softly, he put a hand on Dick's shoulder but the boy recoiled harshly.

"Leave me… alone"

Yet Bruce couldn't. Not after he'd felt the immense heat radiating off of him just by touching his shoulder. Before Dick could even blink, Bruce put a palm to his cheek and this time it was he who recoiled.

"Dick, you're burning up."  
"Why… do… you… care? Leave me…" The boy shuddered and curled further into himself. "Alone" he whispered.

Bruce sighed and turned as if to go away but as soon as he saw the tension in Dick's shoulders leave, he turned right back around and scooped the kid up.

The gratitude he received for his effort was thrashing and screaming "No! Put me down! Let! Go!"

Bruce only held on tighter as he moved towards Dick's room. The further he got from the AC though, the more frantic Dick's movements became. "Too hot, too hot! No more burning blood! No more!"

It was around that time that Alfred showed up, awoken presumably by Dick as well.

Bruce quickly explained the situation but even few moments it took the butler to find the medication became unbearable to Bruce. Because by then, Dick's cries had transitioned to begs.

"Please! It hurts too much! It… It _hurts. Please._ "

It seemed like a long time before Alfred finally administered the dosage and the kid finally got the reprieve he so desperately wanted. Yet even when he did, he still fought.

He was drowsy and exhausted but he still pushed against Bruce.

"Not you. Let go. You. Don't. Care."

Speechless, Bruce rendered the kid to a somber-faced Alfred. Afterwards, he stood at the entrance of Dick's bedroom and watched Alfred continuously check the boy's temperature and reapply a wet rag.

Only when he was sure the kid was asleep did Bruce quietly enter the room and stand behind Alfred.

"I can take it from here."

The butler said nothing, only stood up, placed the thermometer in Bruce's hand and squeezed the younger man's shoulder before leaving the room.

Bruce took his place; he sat in the chair, he took Dick's temperature, he reapplied the washcloth, and he watched the boy sleep.

As he pushed back the boy's stubborn bangs, Bruce couldn't help but think that maybe, _maybe he did care._

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

~LB


	18. Chapter 18

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

BATSCHEME

Chapter 18

Dick opened his eyes and tore himself from heavy sleep… _Owwwww._

His head _hurt._ As the ringing in his ears faded and the worst of the headache passed, he registered the subtle taps around him.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap tap._ They were rhythmical, almost soothing… _no,_ he had to _wake up_ and _sit up_ and _Bruce?_

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked.

Bruce paused his typing (aka the subtle taps) and looked up to the bed where Dick sat. "Doing work" He said, gesturing lightly at his laptop.

Dick looked at him incredulously. "In my room?"

"I'm also checking up on your fever."

"I don't need you to check up on me."

Bruce pursed his lips before firmly saying, "Well I'll still be here anyway."

Dick's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

Bruce only looked away and just as Dick was going to start pressuring him for answers, an object landed on his lap. His phone. Dick looked at Bruce even more confused, fully able to imagine a question mark crazily floating above his head.

"It Barabara. She's asking, and I quote, if the bug captured you too. And something about a Batman drawing?" Bruce lifted an eyebrow in question.

Dick's jaw dropped like a brick as he turned his phone on and indeed had 22 messages from Barbara. "You were reading my messages!?" He yelped.

Bruce was unfazed. "Seeing as your phone kept _dinging_ , yes." Like a second thought, he added, "You're drawing her Batman?"

Dick growled, "Invasion of privacy, first of all. And second, why does that matter?"

Bruce shrugged, "I suppose because a Batman drawing is part of my privacy as well."

Dick huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever. I really don't care. I am however ready to get out the of here so if you'll excuse me–"

His feet hadn't even touched the floor before Bruce was at his side and effectively cutting him off from going anywhere.

"You need stay in bed."

Dick glared at him, "I'll pass, thanks."

Bruce's response was a wry look. "Really? I'm sure Alfred will be thrilled when I tell him you insisted on defying his strict orders."

"Uhhhhhh…" Dick stopped trying to get off the bed and resigned himself to his fate. An upset Alfred was just not something he was willing to risk because just the thought of it was scary. Of course he could still cross his arms and gripe and groan and generally annoy his jailer though.

"You know Mr. Wayne, I love how you say you're here to check up on me and yet still ignored the fact that I am a living human being with a living stomach."

Bruce looked up from his laptop and with what had to be the most annoyingly perfect poker face Dick had ever seen, said "Would you like some food?"

Seriously. What did a kid have to do around here to irritate a guy? "Yeah, my growling stomach would appreciate some food right about now, thank you."

Dick had barely finished speaking when the door suddenly opened and in came Alfred holding a tray stuffed with food.

"Impeccable timing, Alfred. I'm sure Dick's growling stomach will really appreciate the food, won't it Dick?" Bruce's tone was decidedly smug and Dick didn't like it because _Bruce_ was supposed to be the one getting irritated, not the other way around!

But he was literally going to start drooling any second now, plus he was also polite, so he simply said, "Thanks Alfred"

The butler regarded him with a knowing look, "You are most welcome, young master."

He left the tray on Dick's nightstand and made his exit leaving Bruce and Dick alone. Again.

After finishing his food, Dick endureed his boredom for all of like 23 seconds before he finally relented.

With a determined gaze, he set out to grab his bookbag. He perched his feet atop the bed and once his hands touched the floor, he started to move forward. Almost there, _almost…._

Then Bruce noticed him. "Wha- What are you doing?"

Dick didn't even bother to make eye contact; his focus needed to stay on his bag. "I'm getting my stuff _and_ I'm staying on the bed so you can't tell me anything."

He stretched his fingertips as far as they would go and- and he was in the air?

Bruce gently set him down on his bed, his bookbag plopping beside him moments after.

Dick blinked in shock before mumbling out a "Thanks" and digging into his bag to find a paper and pencil.

He arranged his pillows so he could be in a more comfortable position, plugged his earbuds in, and began to draw Batman.

Every so often he would look up, usually finding Bruce reading over something or typing away at his laptop.

He was almost done with the basic sketch when his head started to hurt. He gave Bruce a sideways glance and after seeing that the guy was deeply engrossed in some document he was highlighting, decided to keep quiet.

He'd just had his medicine anyway. And he didn't want to be a bother.

The headache only got worse though and before Dick knew it, his stomach was hopping along for the pain ride. The strokes of his pencil became clumsy and Dick eventually set it aside and curled in on himself.

He was _fine_. Until he suddenly wasn't. He launched himself off the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom where the heaving began. And it _sucked._ It burned and it hurt and he just wanted to _stop throwing up._ He hated being sick, hated not able to control his own body.

And he hated being alone in his misery.

But then Bruce was there. Pushing Dick's sweaty bangs away from his forehead and not even cringing as he wiped at the puke on Dick's face. His movements unsure and cautious, pretty much awkward at times but he was _there_ and even though Dick was hurting, he wasn't alone anymore.

Even as his whole body shuddered and the urge to puke continued long after Dick had emptied his stomach and even as the stomach acid stung his throat… Bruce was there. So he clinged onto that fact with all his might as the sickness ran its course.

Sprawled on the cold bathroom floor with ice seemingly coating his veins, Dick leaned on the wall of the support beside him and closed his eyes.

 _He was so tired._

 **ooo**

Alfred had always known that deep down Master Bruce was more than just a mask. However he'd also come to accept that perhaps the lad Master Bruce had once been would never remerge from the hole Miss Loyd had left.

Then the young master came into the picture and suddenly Alfred could hope once more that perhaps the cold walls Master Bruce had built around him could open up to someone new.

It had taken much time and difficulty - Master Bruce after all was quite stubborn. In the end however his attempt to deny the inevitable were futile. Without even meaning to Master Bruce had begun to care for a boy he was unaware was his own flesh and blood.

As he hovered in the doorway to the young master's room, Alfred couldn't help but smile quietly at the sight of Master Bruce sitting beside his son's bedside with an expression on his face that resembled… peace.

How it warmed Alfred's old heart to see the young man appear as if he didn't bear the entire weight of world on his shoulders. Who would've possibly known it would be his own son that would bring light back into his dark world.

Alfred nodded with satisfaction before retreating from the door.

Light, indeed.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The black pentagons and white hexagons became a blur of dark and light as Dick dribbled the soccer ball at his feet. Technically he wasn't supposed to be playing inside the manor but it was raining outside and well, what else was he to do stuck in here?

The last few days had been _long_ for him, what with his whole sickness thing. In the end, it turned out he had the flu (which was now in the top 5 things Dick hated) and couldn't go back to school until he'd been fever-free for more than 24 hours (so yay, tomorrow he was heading back to school which although it sucked waking up early, he would at least be entertained!).

All that led to his current disobedience of a _technical_ rule so he was only _technically_ disobeying but seriously. He was going stir crazy! And he hadn't even mentioned his current predicament with Bruce because wow, things were a little awkward between them now.

Dick now felt like a jerk insulting the guy who'd helped him recover and stuck with him through the puke and snot. Then there was Bruce who Dick was pretty sure didn't know how to deal with him when he wasn't spewing insults like a rabid dog. Their solution? An awkward dancing-around-each-other situation. Anyway.

He continued to dribble the soccer ball, faster and faster, trying to get rid of all his worries, all these crazy new developments, how fast could he go- …

Oops!

The ball ran into a shelf and knocked over a few books. Dick looked around like a kid stuck with his hand in the cookie car and squatting down, began to clean up the mess he'd made.

That was how he saw a box towards the back of the shelf so hidden the only reason he even noticed it was because of the thick layer of dust that covered the area. Alfred was literally the embodiment of a perfect butler. There was no way anything in this house would be dusty (other than the batcave or attic and even then… dust bunnies trembled at the mere sign of Alfred's shadow!). And he couldn't have possibly skipped over this box by accident… so that meant it had to have been done on purpose.

He opened the lid and inside found worn album books. Slowly, he took one out and opened it. His legs gave out and he went from squatting to basically being crumpled on the floor. Tears pricked at his eyes and it took everything in him not to let them fall.

Because staring back at him was his mom, young and full of life with a blinding grin on her face. And beside her, Bruce with a genuine smile, his arm wrapped around her.

Dick tore through page after page, each picture of his mom threatening to break the barrier he was trying to build.

He came to one that was only of his mom, she was laughing and oh so _alive_. Tenderly, he traced her face with his finger.

"Mom." He whispered.

"She was an amazing woman."

His head whipped around and there stood Bruce, an expression that seemed as sad as time resting on his face.

Dick said nothing and continued to stare at his mom - his mommy who wore her heart on her sleeve, who was so kind and gracious, who didn't deserve to _die_.

Bruce slowly lowered himself next to him but granted Dick his silence and said nothing as well.

When Dick felt like he was finally able to speak past the lump in his throat, he said, "I miss her." The words were so vulnerable, so broken. "I miss my mom" A tear slipped down his cheek. "I miss her so much it hurts." He wrapped his arms around his knees and squeezed himself as tight as he could. "I want to remember mom and be able to laugh and smile and remember the good times we spent together. I don't want the pain anymore. But it's here and I don't know what to do. I just want the pain to _go away."_ " His eyes were glassy with tears as he looked up at Bruce and as the pools reached maximum capacity, shaky tears began to fall. They fell for a mom he had lost and for a dad he'd never have. At this thought, the tears quickly turned into a heavy stream and with a loud sob, Dick threw himself into Bruce's unsuspecting arms.

His shoulders shook with ugly, wretched sobs but he didn't know what else to do. He was tired of bottling everything in and wanted - no, _needed_ \- to let it all out. The only way he knew how though, was to clutch onto a support because if he didn't, he would break and he didn't want to break anymore. It didn't matter if Bruce wasn't aware Dick was his son, it didn't matter he didn't know he was a dad - Dick still needed him.

It took awhile but eventually Dick was able to look past his haze and register the arms wrapped around his body; they were hesitant but strong all the same and the mere fact that Bruce was at least trying made him cry harder in earnest.

After what seemed like forever, Dick began to calm down and that was when Bruce spoke.

"I can't say the pain will ever go away. But I can say it gets better."

At this promise, this ray of hope, Dick burrowed his head deeper into Bruce's chest and clung onto him tighter. It was okay.

He was okay.

 _Things were going get better._

 _ **AN:**_ So sorry for the delay but here it is! Finally, progress on both sides! I swear it's like pulling nails with these two! :D

Anyhow, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~LB


	19. Chapter 19

Change was subtle. Small little shifts to the picture and before you knew it, you were looking at a new landscape altogether - a new normal.

Bruce's new normal went something like this:

Mornings began with Dick either sliding down the banister or (likely after a scolding from Alfred) settling for running down the stairs. That was followed by a cheerful greeting alongside whatever new puns the kid had thought of during the night. Next came whatever Alfred deemed a proper, healthy breakfast.

Afterwards Alfred would take Dick to school (usually after an exclamation of, "My homework! Be right back, Alfie!) and Bruce would head to work.

Sometimes he would pick Dick up after soccer practice (and those times were met with either rants about their conditioning or joyous wonder at whatever new move he'd been taught). More often than not though, it was also Alfred who would pick Dick up.

As for Bruce, he'd usually arrive at the manor after a long tiring day at work, a frown tugging at his lips and misery clear in his face as he contemplated all the paperwork he still had to do. The moment he set foot inside his home though, he wasn't greeted by a serious faced Alfred who would usually offer a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a few wry words before leaving Bruce to make his way towards the study and continue the mountain of work he simply couldn't seem to leave at the office.

No, instead Dick Grayson decided he wanted the job of Bruce's greeter. What he offered was a bone crushing hug that had made Bruce freeze in surprise the first time it happened (and the next few times… by the end of the first week of this occurrence though, Bruce had mastered the art of not freezing everytime he was hugged. Instead, he had actually transitioned far enough to be able to ruffle the boy's hair in return.)

Afterwards the kid would pull away and grin brightly up at him launching into a tale about his day. Alfred would quietly greet him in between the pauses of Dick's incessant chatter, a subtle tilt to his lips.

Eventually, Dick would go off and finish his homework while Bruce would head to his study.

From then on, their routine varied some.

Some days, Dick would come knocking at his door and asking for help on certain homework problems, others Bruce would leave to fetch something from the den and would then be forced to help with the 'fort' Dick was building (in other words a structure of pillows and blankets) because "Bruce, I can't reach the top" or "Bruce, the blanket won't stay".

Other days (usually the ones without any interruption from child), Bruce would go check and see what Dick was up to (because he'd learned the hard way that a quiet house was not always a good thing). Sometimes he'd find the kid in the middle of a crafts project (in which Bruce would hastily remove the glitter) and in others Dick would be simply be building something out of legos (And before Bruce knew it, he'd have an instruction book in his hand, a pile of legos piled in front, and an 8 year old at his side working dutifully on a pirate ship).

Dinners were more or less based on circumstance. If there wasn't any emergency that required Batman or anything of that fashion, it would usually be full of vibrant questions ("Mr. Roberts talked about phosynsis today-" "-Photosynthesis, Dick" "Right, that. But I didn't really get it. How does it work again?") and incessant rambles ("Ms. Greene was talking about creative spirit today and I told her I'm the most creative person she'll ever meet because everyone always tells me I have an amazing imagination which is so true because whole else would imagine a black and white dragon that spits green sparkly fire...")

There were also days when the Batcave had an extra person in it - an eight year old charge to be exact. Whether they were working on programming or basic self defense skills (much to Alfred's chagrin, of course), he was there.

Unfortunately though, Bruce's routine also now held a child's nightmares. He'd be walking past Dick's bedroom, just back from patrol and practically half-asleep, when he would hear the terrified scream. Suddenly completely awake and alert, he'd barrel into Dick's room and gather the trembling, gasping, sobbing child into his arms and rock him until he fell asleep. And even in the tendrils of sleep, the kid still clung to him with a grip of iron, searching for the security that had somehow become Bruce.

It was during the moments that derailed from the new norm that Bruce was able to see just how much things had changed though.

Like when he was in the middle of a Wayne Tech meeting and his smartwatch suddenly vibrated, the words _Gotham Academy Lockdown_ displaying across the screen in small letters. He'd stood abruptly, ended the meeting hastily, and ignored the baffled looks sent his way. Then he'd pushed past the panic in his mind and set about catching the escaped convicts that were the result of the school lockdown. It hadn't mattered that Batman rarely ever emerged in broad daylight nor had it mattered that the convicts never even got within a one mile radius of the school.

Or during Thanksgiving when the Kents came over (courtesy of Dick's insistence and Alfred's invitation, naturally) and Bruce had watched Dick and Conner jump off furniture pretending they could fly. Then they'd gone to a Mount Justice where a potluck dinner was being held and even though Bruce could have managed to avoid interacting with anyone in general (system diagnostics always needed to be checked after all and Bruce didn't necessarily have to do those in the same room as the others), the disappointed frown on Dick's face had made him reconsider. In the end he'd endured a long 15 minutes of sitting at the table with the rest but the vibrant grin on Dick's face had made it more bearable.

Or when he arrived at the Batcave after a rough patrol only to find a small boy waiting for him. Dick had stood up from his curled position on the chair and studied him with sad blue eyes before slowly walking towards him. Bruce had knelt to be on a better eye-level with the boy and had been about to kid what was wrong, when Dick abruptly put a hand to the bat on his chest, smiled hesitantly and darted up the stairs towards his room. Afterwards Alfred had emerged from the shadows and explained the situation. Apparently sometime during the night, Dick had snuck down to the batcave only to be greeted with live patrol footage from Bruce's suit cameras. Alfred discovered him and had tried to make the boy go back to his room but Dick had stubbornly refused, insisting that he wanted to wait and make sure Bruce was alright.

Or during Dick's birthday when all the boy had asked for was a one-on-one soccer match against Bruce. So Bruce had brought out his old cleats and knee pads and played soccer with the kid, doing his best to ignore the flashes in the background that were the clear proof of Alfred taking pictures.

Or on Christmas Morning when Bruce was dragged from sleep as a result of a constant prod to his side. He'd mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, content when the prodding stopped. But then cold droplets hit his face and his eyes shot open only to see Dick doubled over in laughter and holding a sprayer in one of his hands. Needless to say, Bruce got up and followed the excited boy downstairs to open presents. It had been the first Christmas Bruce had celebrated since Mary's departure. His home had once again felt alive and not just because Alfred had gone the extra mile with the decorations. It was the laughs, the pure, unadulterated joy on Dick's face, the endless talking that never gave silence a chance to take over.

And that should've been Bruce's first warning - the only thing that followed good things after all, was bad things.

He should've known things wouldn't last the way they were, that they would break just as everything always did.

New Year's day was supposed to be a day of new beginnings - of change and of moving forward. But for Bruce, it was the day that things began to break.

And it started with a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. One he _did_ hear while hovering outside Dick's door.

With "Aunt Becca" and then confusion because wasn't Dick's aunt supposed to be in a place with no cell reception?

With "Yeah, it's still warm here, can you believe it?" and suspicion because the snow falling outside was most definitely not warm.

With "Yes, Aunt Becca, I'm loving the soccer school." and realization because _soccer school?_

The pieces clicked together with one horrifying snap inside Bruce's head… _What?_

 _ **AN:**_ First of all, AHHHHHH, EEEEEK, AHHHHHH! YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3, OH YEAH! You guys, I am _loving_ the season so far and watching the episodes is what honestly motivated me to finish this chapter up so yayyy! (If you wanna freak out together and talk about the episodes so far, feel free to PM me!)

Second of all, what did you think of this chapter *insert evil laugh*? It was going so fluffy and rainbows and then _that_. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks so much for reading! :D


	20. Chapter 20

***~0~***

She could see the flames even from a distance - _No._ She fell to her knees in anguish… _nonononono._

Only the little boy at her side drew her back to reality. She swallowed her tears and picked up her two year old. She shushed little Dickie's questions of "Wha happen ma?" and "Why cry ma?"

She simply held him and rose on unsteady legs before making herself walk away from the burning wreckage that had once been the Grayson Family trailer. A gas leak was all it had taken for the trailer to erupt in flames and just like that, John was gone.

 _What was she going to do?_

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The pieces clicked together with one horrifying snap inside Bruce's head… _What?_

And suddenly, the walls were slipping right back up. The process was automatic and it was done out of habit. He'd let his guard down and now he was paying the price.

Bruce hadn't foreseen this, he had no contingency plans for this situation, he knew _nothing._ And that was a problem he was not willing to accept. He needed data - he needed _answers._ A firm scowl on his face, he pushed the door open just as Dick finished his call with Rebecca.

The boy whipped around, panic written all over face. "B-Bruce… I-"

"What was that?" The words were cold and expectant.

Dick swallowed, "I…"

Bruce's hands clenched into fists. " _What?_ "

Despite the clear anger displayed, Dick still couldn't seem to form the right words. "I don't…"

"Dick, where are you supposed to be right now?"

But the boy just shook his head over and over, unwilling or unable to respond.

The thin string that was Bruce's patience flew out the window. "Why won't you answer? I need to know what happened – Dick, what did you _do?_ " _Because he had to know - he had to know what was going on!_ Answers came first, everything else came later.

Dick began shaking his head faster until suddenly he yelled, "STOP! … please, _just stop._ " He pushed past Bruce and sprinted out the door. Bruce tried chasing after him but the manor was huge and the boy now knew it too well. He knew where to hide and when Bruce rounded a corner and saw the boy was no longer in sight, he knew it was pointless to keep pursuit.

Instead he stormed to his study and did the only other thing he knew to do: He analyzed the situation. If Dick had lied, then that meant Mia had lied as well. And if Dick refused to give answers, then Bruce would find another way to get them. He picked up his phone and called Mia only to barely refrain from chucking said phone at the wall after Mia didn't pick up.

How had everything gone so wrong?

Bruce should have dug deeper, he should have asked more questions, he should have noticed something! But he hadn't and now he was in charge of a boy he wasn't supposed to be in charge of, now Dick was here when he was supposed to be somewhere else and _why had Dick lied?_

 _Why?_

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick frantically rocked himself, trying to block out his panic but failing. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! Not after- not after…

He squeezed further into his little ball and tried not to cry – tried not to fall apart. Everything had been going so good, Bruce was- Bruce had- things had changed and for the _better._

Dick had thought that maybe… maybe-

A tear slipped down his cheek and he angrily jabbed at it, now was _not_ the time to break. He had to keep going, he had to think of a new plan, a new scheme!

But the more his tears fell, the more his hope was crushed.

His mom was never going to get justice and he was never going to see his dad again.

He'd been so stupid to think something good would actually come of out of his visit, stupid to come, _stupid, stupid, stupid!_

His hands squeezed into small fists as he choked back a sob

 _(So stupid.)_

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce angrily ran his fingers over his keyboard, focusing all his pent-up energy on solving his current case.

Adam Pierce was the corrupt CEO of Pierce Technologies and intent only on making money. He was willing to do anything to achieve that goal including making deals with various Mafia and Gangs. He covered his tracks well though and Bruce had yet to find information he could use to his expose Pierce's true nature.

Currently however, he'd acquired Intel that said Pierce was working on something big. What exactly he was working on, Bruce wasn't sure yet but-

His ringtone suddenly penetrated the silence and Bruce's full attention immediately shifted to his phone. The caller ID read _Mia Burrows._

Bruce took a moment to clear his head before answering, "Mia?"

" _Bruce, hey! I have a missed call from you …?"_

Bruce sighed and cut straight to the point knowing he'd catch Mia off-guard if he did so without warning. "Mia, where is Dick supposed to be right now?"

There was a nervous laugh on the other end of the line, _"What do you mean? I suppose Dick is currently on winter break so I guess he should be at your house."_

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "I heard him talking with his Aunt, Mia. I know he isn't supposed to be with me." He let that sink in for a few seconds before continuing, "So I'll ask again; where is Dick supposed to be right now?"

Bruce heard a tired sigh and then, _"He's supposed to be at this soccer-slash-boarding-school thing in Miami."_

"So why is he with _me?_ " Bruce was aware his tone was dangerously approaching his Batman one and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything else.

" _He- I-"_ There was a pause, _"He had his reasons and they were enough for me to help him."_

Mia's tone was final and Bruce knew it would be a waste of time to try and dig deeper. Instead, what he said was, "I need to contact Rebecca."

 _"She really has no reception - we weren't lying about that. I'm guessing she was able to contact Dick because she was able to get to the city but now…"_

There was silence on both ends of the line until Mia finally broke it, _"However, I think I can get in contact with the organization Rebecca's working with. Then I can find out where she's going to be next, fly over there, hope she doesn't kill me, and then we'll fly back to Gotham."_

Bruce rested his chin over his intertwined hands and thought about this. "I think that'll work" he said.

" _Okay, I'll do that and then contact you once I'm able to get in touch with them. And Bruce? I really am sorry for lying to you but just know I did it for good reason, alright? ...Bye"_

The line went dead and Bruce slowly closed his eyes. When he finally opened them, there was a tray in front of him and a steady presence at his side.

"He lied, Alfred."

"So I heard, Master Bruce."

Bruce shook his head, "I keep on trying to figure out why-" He abruptly sat up, "Of course." He sighed, "Zucco. That was his original goal all along."

"Perhaps, sir."

"But to have gone through all of this… what now, Alfred?"

And because his attention was solely focused in front of him, Bruce never saw the pained expression in Alfred's eyes. "I believe that much remains to be seen."

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The next day at breakfast, Bruce came down to a kitchen devoid of a 9 year old boy. When Dick finally did come down, he didn't slide down the banister or run down the stairs. Instead he walked in with more silence than he had a long time.

And when he finally did speak, Bruce almost wished he hadn't. "When do I leave?"

Bruce could only answer, "I don't know."

What he _did_ know was that when he got home from work, there was no kid to greet him. No being tackled by a hug and relentless chatter.

What he did know, was that his evenings no longer included the presence of a child. Dick did not inquire about homework nor did he ask for help with his Lego pirate ship – he prevented talking altogether to Bruce if he could help it.

And when Bruce went down to the batcave, the reminder of Dick's absence was still there. The program Dick had been working on for a game lay unfinished in a window on his computer. Bruce sighed and saved it before continuing to work on what he had to do.

His nights however, remained the same. The wedge that now stood between him and Dick did not keep him from coming to the boy when he heard the cries. Dick never actually woke - all it took was a simple touch from Bruce and he'd stop struggling. A hand running through his hair and the lines on his forehead would disappear, the tears would stop.

And a silent man would sit in a chair by the bedside, wondering where it all had gone wrong. Knowing even as he built stronger walls, it was already too late. Sighing and standing up - walking away because that was all he could do- _that was all he could do..._

Halfway through the week, Mia called and Bruce had a confirmation on Rebecca's arrival … and of Dick's departure.

So when Dick came down for Breakfast the next day, dressed in his school uniform and ready for his first day of the new semester,, Bruce had the kid's answer.

"Your Aunt arrives Saturday."

Dick looked up from his breakfast and locked eyes with Bruce for a brief second before looking away. "Okay."

The finished the rest of their breakfast in silence until Alfred walked in and announced it was time for Dick to go to school.

Bruce watched them go, knowing tomorrow would be the last time he would see Dick go off to school and the day after that would be the last time he ate breakfast with him altogether.

Because he knew without a shadow of a doubt Rebecca would ensure her nephew never came into contact with Bruce again. And he also knew he had no right to ask otherwise.

It was all for the better.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick walked into his room somehow more miserable than he'd been all week. His backpack fell to the ground with a harsh _thwack._ Today had been his last day at Gotham Academy and saying goodbye had been hard. _So hard._

There had been Mr. Roberts who'd been amazing to him ever since the first time they'd met.

And Coach Jackson who despite the gruff exterior, _cared_ and had taught Dick so much about not only Soccer but also teamwork and the importance of supporting each other.

And his Teammates who he'd developed such strong bonds with – bonds forged on soreness and trust and victory.

And Barbara … Batman-Fangirl Barbara, Bold and Stubborn Barbara, Funny and Kind Barbara… Dick's eyes watered just remembering her goodbye - she'd hugged him tight, so, so tight and given him one last smile before sprinting away, rubbing at her eyes as she went.

 _It wasn't fair._ And yet it _was_ because this was all _his fault._

The worst part was his goodbyes weren't done yet. And maybe they never would be because maybe he'd never get a chance to tell the team goodbye because first he had to ask Bruce but Bruce wasn't here yet and of he arrived late from work-

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing. It was going to be okay… It was going to be _okay._

Once he'd calmed down enough, he set about packing his stuff. He had to keep his mind occupied, he couldn't let it wander…

He was almost done when he heard the front door open. Before he knew it, he was downstairs and barreling straight towards Bruce. Just as he was about to crash into him, he screeched to a stop.

With the adrenaline still fueling him, he said, "I want to say goodbye to The Team."

He met Bruce's dark blue eyes and this time, didn't look away. He would not waver – not on this.

But as he stared, he saw a flicker of… disappointment? When he'd first arrived here, any and all looks directed at him seemed the same. But after the time he'd spent with Bruce, he'd started learning that there was so much more hidden behind his eyes.

He was by no means an expert though and his rookieness had to be showing because he couldn't think of a possible reason as to why Bruce would be disappointed. Dick was no longer invading his personal space and as a bonus was even leaving soon… the guy should've been elated.

Dick looked again and saw nothing so he figured he'd imagined it.

As for Bruce, the man just continued to study him silently before nodding once, "They should all be there evening"

At this, Dick's felt the corners of his mouth lift into a bittersweet smile. He nodded to himself and dashed back up the stairs, never looking back.

Which was why the zeta-tubes were announcing his arrival to the mountain a few hours later.

The light faded but intense laughs and cheeers replaced it. He followed the sound and was met with the sight of Roy arm wrestling with Conner. Both had their eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration and on the sidelines, Artemis cheered for Conner, M'gann cheered for both, and Wally alternated between teasing and flat-out laughing at them.

As he watched, Conner's arm began to tremble and Roy wasted no time in taking advantage of the opportunity. Within seconds, Conner's arm fell and Roy let out a whoop of victory.

Conner was in the middle of scowling when he caught sight of Dick. Instead he smiled and waved. Everybody's attention moved to Dick and he was quickly greeted with a chorus of "Hey Robin!"

He grinned back in greeting before making his way over to Conner, "You may not have super powers dude, but you sure are still strong! I mean, Roy beats you with like two years and you still put up a fight!"

Conner shrugged but Dick could tell he'd lessened the blow of the loss.

Wally patted Conner on the arm and nodded, "True words, true words. Now, for some real fun though… who's hungry?"

Dick burst out laughing at this while Artemis rolled her eyes, "Really, kid mouth?"

Wally crossed his eyes at her before moving towards the kitchen where he seemed to remember there being "a pack of cookies and ooh maybe some nachos too!"

They ate and laughed and watched a movie and then ate some more and laughed some more. And Dick couldn't… he couldn't say goodbye.

Even as night drew to a close and he knew he'd have to head back to the Manor, he couldn't muster up the courage to say goodbye. Because if he did, then it would make things real and it was just so much easier to pretend.

And when he was back home, back in reality, he knew he'd still remember this. Roy's protectiveness. M'gann's innocence. Artemis' boldness. Wally's joy. Conner's loyalty.

He just hoped they would remember him… and forgive him for not saying goodbye.

 _ **AN**_ : Le sigh. Of course Bruce doesn't take Dick's deceit well…

Brace yourselves, next chapter is a doozy! Look for it on Friday!

I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome :D

~LB


	21. Chapter 21

Batman crouched on the edge of a building, his eyes narrowed at the scene before him. According to his intel, the men he was watching worked for Pierce and whatever was in the crates they were placing onto a truck was Pierce's latest project.

With a growl, he launched himself down while simultaneously throwing down smoke pellets.

The sound of gunfire, flailing fists, and panicked yells filled the air. Once the smoke cleared, Batman had dispatched of everyone – or so he thought.

On instinct, he whirled around with ready fists only to see a sneering man several meters away and holding something that looked like a gun.

"Bye Bats."

He pressed the trigger and Batman instinctively thrusted his bulletproof cape around him but a bullet wasn't what hit him. Instead it was some form of pink powder that splattered on his cape and nicked his jaw.

The man was now in the truck, "I'd check that out if I was you - after all, I'm sure you don't have a death wish." His mocking laugh was drowned out by the screeching of tires and Batman was able to shoot a small tracker at the truck before it disappeared from view.

He growled and wiped his jaw but didn't follow pursuit - he had to analyze whatever he'd been splattered with. He could not afford to be careless and end up incapacitated later.

He pressed a button on his belt and within moments the roar of his car could be heard. He jumped in and immediately began analyzing the substance as well as performing tests on his own body with what technology the car allowed.

His eyes narrowed at the results; the substance being labeled as unknown was more or less expected but the tests showing nothing was wrong with his body were not.

Unless… the pink powder had simply been a decoy. Of course the other option was that the symptoms were simply delayed. But as he arrived at the cave and still the tests were negative for any unusual occurrences, he became more and more sure of his conclusion.

He performed several more tests but they too showed he was fine.

Opening a window on his computer, Bruce glared at the blinking dot, debating on whether or nor he should follow pursuit and wrap up his case tonight. He ultimately decided against it; it was already late and Rebecca would be arriving sometime in the afternoon

The tracker wasn't going anywhere and he needed to be ready for what the day would bring. With a sigh, he discarded his cape and headed for the showers - if only all his problems could be washed away as easily.

 **ooo**

As was the normal occurrence in Bruce's life, things didn't go as planned. When Alfred left to retrieve Rebecca and Mia from the airport, there was a major car crash on the highway and he had to call to inform Bruce he was stuck in traffic.

Afterwards, Bruce called Mia and explained the situation; she assured him they would rent a car. Then it was a matter of facing Dick who'd shut himself up in his room after breakfast.

Bruce knocked twice and suddenly the door swung open. Dick stood there, his backpack slung on one shoulder and his other arm dragging his suitcase.

"You finally knock," He softly said.

Bruce's response was to pick up the suitcase and head downstairs. Behind him, he heard a sigh followed by echoing footsteps. They settled to wait on the couch and Dick pulled his hoodie over his head and tucked his feet in.

Bruce brought out his phone, unsure if he should speak and not even knowing what he would possibly say if he did.

In the end, both sat in silence until the doorbell ringed. Bruce stood and opened the door to reveal Rebecca but no sign of Mia. Large bags rested under Rebecca's eyes but her tiredness did nothing to stop her from directing a hateful glare at Bruce.

Once she caught sight of the boy coming up behind Bruce however, her brown eyes defrosted and she pushed past Bruce to wrap her arms around her nephew.

"Oh sweetheart…"

"Hey, Aunt Becca." Dick burrowed his head deeper into her shoulder which caused his next words to be muffled, "S'rry"

Rebecca just squeezed him tighter, "It's okay, it's okay" she repeated.

Bruce stood awkwardly to the side, giving the duo their space.

Rebecca finally stood but one of her arms remained tightly wrapped around Dick's shoulder. Addressing Bruce, she tersely said, "Mia's at her place, she said she needed to take care of some-"

At her side, Dick suddenly lurched forward and only his aunt's arm kept him in place.

Rebecca cried out in alarm and Bruce took an instinctive step forward.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

The boy shook his head, "M'fine. Just… dizzy." As if on cue he swayed on his feet and Rebecca picked him up.

Bruce moved to carry him instead but Dick gripped his Aunt's shirt tighter and turned his head away. This caused Bruce to falter but he shook himself out of it and looked towards Rebecca's panicked gaze.

Dick could've just been sick but something in Bruce's gut was telling him that wasn't the case. With a knot growing in his stomach, he spun on his heel and told Rebecca, "Follow me,"

He led her to his study and from there to the cave, motioning for her to put Dick on a bed in the medbay. He ignored the muttered, "Mary was right" as Rebecca took in the cave and instead focused on getting out the materials needed to draw Dick's blood.

He gave them to Rebecca who quickly shook herself from her stupor and set about drawing Dick's blood with a fluidity that only came after year of practice. The boy winced at the puncture and Rebecca quietly soothed him.

Bruce took the blood and ran it in his machines, waiting for the various tests to be done. And in ten minutes, they had their answer.

Rebecca gasped at the result the hemoglobin test showed, "But that's - that's way too low! Dick isn't even injured! How could he possibly be losing that much blood?" Bruce could see the gears in her head turning, her medical expertise kicking in. "Unless his blood cells are rupturing and that would mean he's experiencing something similar to hemolytic anemia which would explain the dizziness but why-"

She whirled on Bruce, "You haven't given him any medicines lately, right? So it can't be drug-induced?"

Bruce shook his head, no, Dick hadn't been exposed to anything that would cause this reaction-

Bruce's train of thought abturptly derailed and he growled as he brought up the footage from when he'd come back from patrol. He watched himself disappear from view on the screen only for a smaller figure to emerge afterwards.

 _No…_

He watched as Dickded silently towards the stained cape and stared at it for a minute or so before running out of view, probably to his room.

Bruce shook his head, not comprehending. How was it the pink powder had somehow affected Dick but not Bruce? Even now as the kid moaned about feeling dizzy and tired, Bruce felt fine. Dick hadn't so much as touched the pink powder!

And yet Bruce knew that exposure didn't just come through touch - it could come through smell. But why only affect Dick - why only affect _children_?

His computer chimed, the words _Blood Analysis complete_ displaying in the top left corner. Bruce quickly clicked towards it, hoping for some good news.

Instead, he felt his stomach drop.

 _Estimated Time until Antidote Completion: 203 minutes_

That was more than three hours! He didn't even know if Dick had that long!

How had he not seen this sooner? He looked back and his gaze remained locked on the suffering kid on the bed. _How_? This was all his fault, all his-

He shut his eyes and forced himself to look away. Pushing his emotions to the side, he put his com in his ear, pressed the emergency beacon that would notify Clark, and waited.

Less than 5 seconds later, his com was buzzing with life, "Bruce? Are you alright? Is-"

"Clark, I need you to be at the watchtower in five minutes and get Dick and his aunt to the medbay. She'll explain everything."  
At this, Rebecca's head jerked up from where she was consoling Dick and she settled a heavy glare on him.  
Bruce ignored her, instead answering Clark's flabbergasted " _What?_ " with "There's no time to explain; just be there."

There was a pause and then, "Alright," before he ended the call.

Bruce quickly shifted his attention to his keyboard, his fingers flying across the screen as he added Rebecca to the Zeta-Tube system as a guest.

Then he disappeared to the changing room and moments later reemerged in his Batman uniform sans the cowl. Rebecca blinked up at him, her expression more or less resigned.

"I need you and Dick to go through these," he gestured towards the Zeta-Tubes, "There will be a man on the other side who will know what to do."

Rebecca gathered her now practically delirious nephew into her arms and eyed Bruce warily, "And where will you be?"  
His mouth set in a grim line, Bruce pulled his cowl on. "Finding a quicker cure."

 **ooo**

Less than 20 minutes later, Batman was slamming the man from the night before into a wall.

" _Why are you targeting children?!_ " He growled.

The man raised an eyebrow at him, "Finally figured it out, huh? As to how you did it, I'm not sure-"

Lifting the man up by his collar, Batman roared, _"WHY?!"_

And for a second fear entered the man's expression and _good_ , that was what Bruce wanted but then he smirked. " _Because,_ when you hurt the kids of those you disagree with, they suddenly become quite compliant with your demands, which I'm sure is something my Boss wants. Afterall, what better way than biological warfare to get people to agree with you? Once they decide to play nice, you hand them the antidote and-"

At this, Batman slammed him down, " _Give me the antidote!"_

"Now, why would you need that?"

Immense fury erupted from the pit of Bruce's stomach, " _GIVE IT TO ME!"_

Because Dick needed that antidote! He had been Bruce's responsibility, his to _care_ for and _Bruce had failed!_

A glint entered the man's eyes and he cocked his head to the side, as if he'd arrived at an astounding conclusion. "No way," He shook his head in wonder, "You have a kid - that's how you found out what the toxin did … who would've known? Tell me bats, do you have a boy or a girl?"

 _A boy_. _A cheerful, blue-eyes boy who deserved so much more._ Bruce had never hated a man more in his life than he did in that second, " _Give me the antidote NOW or I will -"_

The man was as cocky as ever, "Do what? I know you won't kill me."

Batman leaned in close and this time when he spoke it wasn't a growl or a roar - it was a deadly whisper. " _When I'm done with you, you'll only_ wish _you were dead."_

"Wow Bats, you really care about your kid, don't you?" Batman brought his fist back and landed several hard, fury-filled punches before the man abruptly yelled, "Wait! Look, the antidote we developed isn't 100% reliable, okay? It works sometimes but-"

" _Do you have it or not?_ "

The man looked at Batman in the eyes, quickly looked away, muttered something under his breath and reached into his pocket to bring out a red vial.

"I hope your kid's a fighter"

And Batman was about to punch him into a bloody pulp right then and there but then his com buzzed and he heard Rebecca's desperate voice. "Bruce, get up here _now_!"

With a glare, Batman slammed the man into the wall again before saying, "If he dies, I _will_ kill you." And the thing was, it wasn't just an empty threat - he _meant_ it.

His let the man fall into a groaning heap and jumped into his car, stepping down on the gas as far as it would go. He had a kid to save.  
Meanwhile the man lay on the ground, holding his ribs and moaning. "Huh. So he has a boy then." He shook his head and groaned some more, "Just my luck…"

 **ooo**

Bruce arrived at the watchtower in record time and ignored the bewildered looks several League members sent him, instead making a beeline for the lab room. He'd already sent Dick's blood up here and it was just a matter of having the computer analyze the faulty antidote and using what is had already analyzed to develop a new one faster.

He inserted into the vial into the empty slot and immediately headed towards the med bay. Halfway there, he got a message on his wrist watch,

 _Estimated Time until Antidote Completion: 37 minutes_

His relief didn't last long though for he entered the med bay to a machines beeping warnings about elevated heart rate, high temperature, and dangerously low levels of hemoglobin.

He stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth to speak, but Rebecca practically ran over to him and frantically said, "B or AB?"

Bruce blinked at her, "What?"

An angry frustrated tear fell down Rebecca's face as she asked, "Your blood type, Bruce! B or AB?!"

Bruce automatically responded, "B negative"

More tears fell but this time in relief, "Oh, _thank_ God! He's a perfect match!"

The next few minutes were a blur as he was directed to sit next to Dick - who looked too pale, too much in _pain_ \- and the doctors began setting things up for a blood transfusion between them.

It was then that Bruce's muddled brain was able to sort through his thoughts. Rebecca had said he and Dick were a perfect match meaning Dick's blood type was also B negative - the second rarest in the world and one that only allowed for transfusion from B negative or O negative. The League didn't really stock up on donated blood since most of the members were aliens and what they had stocked up on had been used up a few days ago.

He watched the blood flow between him and Dick and could only thanks his luck.

As things calmed down however and it became just him and Rebecca in the room, Bruce remembered the question nagging at him from the back of his mind.

"How did you narrow down my blood type?"

Rebecca didn't remove her stare from watching her nephew's peaceful face as she answered, "It's simple genetics, Bruce. Mary's blood type was A and Dick's is B… meaning yours had to be either B or AB."  
Bruce brain suddenly became very muddled again as he struggled to process the meaning behind Rebecca's word. "What?"

Rebecca's eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance, "It's just genetics - as in punnett squares and probability and the way blood type is inherited?"

But- she couldn't _possibly_ be implying- " _What?_ Dick's blood… _it's Mary's and mine?_ "

She finally turned to look at him, her eyes widening in understanding "Dick didn't tell you, did he?"

Bruce found he couldn't answer.

Looking at him straight in the eyes, Rebecca said, "Bruce, Dick is your son."

~LB


	22. Chapter 22

"Bruce, Dick is your son."

And it was as if a powerful wave crashed into Bruce and left him disoriented and gasping for air because _Dick was his son?_ Multiple thoughts swirled inside his mind but he couldn't process them all at once, couldn't figure out this puzzle that made absolutely no sense.

Because Dick had known, and oh God, Dick had known _all along._ From the first moment he'd met Bruce, he'd known that Bruce was his dad.

And Bruce- and Bruce… how much had he hurt that kid? _His kid?_

Suddenly the sound of a shrill beep pierced Bruce's thoughts and drew him back into reality. He looked at his wristwatch and his eyes widened, "The antidote's done," he said.

As he went to retrieve it, he could only hope it worked.

The half hour it took for the antidote to work seemed like an eternity to Bruce. And when the tests finally showed that Dick's hemoglobin levels were no longer decreasing, Bruce didn't think he'd ever been more relieved his life.

About an hour after that, Dick began to stir and Bruce saw Rebecca lean anxiously over her chair, ready to comfort and reassure her nephew.

But when Dick blearily opened his bright blue eyes, it was not his aunt's name on his lips.

"Brss?"

Bruce jolted in surprise but moved forward nonetheless, "I'm right here, Dick. You're okay."

The kid closed his eyes and smiled a little, "Kay" he said before falling back sleep.

Rebecca looked up at him with shock written all over her face but Bruce was in no mood to appease her. Instead he ignored her and chose to continue watching the boy who he'd almost lost.

Word spread fast around the watchtower though and several of the Leaguers dropped by to see how the kid they'd come to know as Robin was doing.

The first to visit were Dinah and Ollie who brought some balloons. Bruce was tempted to ask Dinah to stay with Dick so as to keep up appearances but in the end decided against it. Dick deserved better than that.

Next came Barry who merely raised an eyebrow at Bruce and placed some candy next to Dick's bedside. After him came J'onn who calmly phased through the door (much to Rebecca's surprise) and deposited some Oreos. He gave Bruce a knowing look before leaving the way he'd entered.

Finally Clark showed up with Conner who was holding a small robin plush in his hands. Conner settled it on Dick's pillow and quietly said, "You better be okay, alright? And you're not allowed to ever get sick like that again," he shuddered and Clark placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. A moment of silence passed before he continued, "I'll come back when you wake up, okay?"

After they'd left, Rebecca gazed at the door fondly, "It's nice to see Dick made friends in his time here. He'll be sad to leave them but it's for the best. He needs to go home."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "He can come visit"

Rebecca whirled on him instantly, "No, he _can't_. Are you serious right now?" She looked him up and down in disdain, "I don't suppose you mean just to visit his friends?"

Bruce set his jaw, "I want to be able to see him, Rebecca."

"No." Her tone was final and there was fire in her eyes but Bruce had a fire of his own.

"I have missed more than 8 years if my son's life and if you think that I plan on losing anymore-"

She interjected before he could finish, "Actually, that's exactly what I plan on you doing. You weren't interested in 'seeing him' before you knew he was your son. Now suddenly, because he's a _Wayne-"_

Fury ignited inside Bruce at her implication that he only cared about Dick because he was his son. "I didn't think I had a right to see him." So he hadn't asked because what right would he - the man who had pushed Dick away for a large part of the time they'd been together - possibly have? "Now I do."

And he'd changed, he was aware he still had a long way to go - even now, he still had amends to make - but he was willing to try.

Rebecca gave him a cold glare, "Bruce, you hold no rights to that boy."

Bruce shot back a glare of his own, "My blood says otherwise."

"Listen Bruce, the thing about kids? They need stability in their lives. Either you're there for them or you're not but in both cases, you need to be consistent. Because if you aren't, you _destroy_ the kid. And that's exactly what you've been doing!"

"I'm not blind, Bruce. As soon as I got here, I could see that Dick was uncomfortable around you and I thought, 'Well at least Bruce picked a side'. But then Dick woke up and the first person he looked for was _you_. I don't know what happened these last few months but at some point you were there for him. Then—I'm guessing when you found about his lies—you flipped your switch to uncaring. _You can't do that!_ And if you won't choose a side, then I will … stay out of my nephew's life."

"I know I made a mistake-"

Rebecca gaped at incredulously, "A _mistake_? Bruce, look around you! All you've done is cause your _son_ pain – Dick almost _died_ because of something he would've never been exposed to if you didn't parade around Gotham dressed as a bat. And then you top on emotional pain above everything else…" Rebecca shook her head, "Just stay away."

And Bruce wished he could deny her accusation, he wished _she didn't have a point_.

But she did.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

When Dick finally joined the land of the living for longer than five minutes, he was pretty sure he'd already awoken like four or five times. His aunt had been there the whole time but Bruce…

Dick had thought he'd seen him the first time but he was starting to think his foggy brain had just imagined it all. Bruce definitely wasn't here right now.

Aunt Becca offered him a cup of water with a straw and a reassuring smile. Dick did his best to smile back and took a sip.

He was fine. And also dumb for thinking that because he'd gotten pretty sick, Bruce would actually be in here with him. While he still wasn't sure of all the details of said sickness, he knew it'd been serious enough to bring him to the watchtower (because where else was he going to see a view of _space_ this real?).

Regardless, Bruce was absent and _it was fine_.

He leaned his head back on the pillows and sighed.

His aunt nudged him, "What's wrong, bud?"

He shrugged, "Nothing,"

Aunt Becca frowned at him but instead of pressing the issue, she said, "Would you like to speak to your friend? Conner, I believe his name was?"

At this Dick's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

His aunt chuckled, "Okay then, give me a second," she stood, "He should be a couple rooms over."

Not even a minute after she'd left, the door burst open and Conner ran in. His face broke out into a grin as he saw Dick sitting up, "You're awake!"

Dick grinned back, "Nope, I'm asleep with my eyes open."

Conner rolled his eyes and bounded forward, "Whatever, Mr. Smart Comeback,"

"I am smart, thank you!"

"Sure"

"No, really, I am."

"Well I'm smarter."

"Conner, you do realize I skipped a grade, right? At a _private school_."

At Conner's put out glare, Dick burst out laughing. After a minute, the other boy joined him.

After they finally calmed down, Dick decided to ask about his sickness. He hadn't wanted to ask his aunt because he knew she wouldn't tell him much and considering she had yet to come back, he was going take advantage of the opportunity and ask Conner.

"Um, so what was wrong with me?"

The easy grin slipped off his friend's face and Dick started thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. But no adult was going to tell him the whole truth in an attempt 'to protect him' or whatever… expect maybe Bruce because the man just plain blunt but that obviously wasn't an option.

He knew Conner would.

Conner shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he began to explain, "You were losing blood, like not through an injury or something, but because your blood cells were getting destroyed in your body. Bruce called my dad when they were going to bring you here and because it was so last minute, my dad had to bring me too."

His expression somehow became more sad, "It was _scary_ , Dick. You were like chalk white and and your aunt was freaking out and everybody was running around trying to get you situated."

Dick opened his mouth to stop him because it was obvious it bothered Conner to talk about this and yeah, that made sense because Dick would _hate_ to see Conner almost die and then have to talk about it but Conner continued to talk, seemingly wanting to just let it all out.

"It got worse because they were suddenly talking about a blood transfusion only to find out there wasn't any available blood. Wally's uncle was about to go to nearby blood bank when Bruce suddenly showed up," At this, a small smile settled on Conner's face, "And his blood was the the same type as yours… isn't that crazy? You got the blood transfusion and I guess they figured out a cure because you got better."

He stopped and looked at Dick directly in the eyes, "But you _better_ not get sick like that again, okay? You're not allowed to."

Dick shakily laughed, "Okay. Sorry for scaring you."

"S'okay, at least you're better now," Conner said.

"I guess"

There was small silence before Conner spoke again and this time he was the one with the hard questions. "Your Aunt's back… does that mean you're leaving soon?"

Dick bit his lip before answering, "Yeah"

"Oh. Wait-"Conner's eyebrows scrunched up together as he though, "Whenever you were at the cave, you knew you were gonna leave, didn't you?"

"Conner, I-"

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" His expression was so _hurt_ as he asked, "Were you just gonna _leave_ without saying goodbye?"

"I wanted to say goodbye, I _was_ going to but then I just… I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't ready to say goodbye." Dick shrugged helplessly, "I'm still not."

Conner expression slowly cleared and he nodded, "I get it - I don't want to say goodbye either."

Dick smiled sadly, "I'll miss you,"

"Me too"

Conner's sad look was back so Dick held out his fist and grinned as cheerfully as he could, "Best bros?"

Conner smiled a little and bumped it with his own fist, "Best bros"

The door opened and both boys turned to see who had entered. It was Clark and behind him… Bruce.

Clark smiled at Dick and asked, "How are you holding up, Dick?"

Dick shrugged, "I'm doing good, I guess."

"That's great," Clark's expression suddenly became more somber as he said"We're really going to miss you when you leave though,"

"Me too," Dick said softly.

"You know, what? I bet you can come-"

Bruce suddenly shot him a glare so dark Clark stopped speaking. They both engaged in what Dick assumed was a silent argument but he didn't even try and read it.

Because Clark had been about to tell him he could visit and Bruce had glared at him… Bruce didn't want him coming back.

"Um," At Dick's voice, both men turned to look at him, "I'm actually kind of tired so if you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off.

"Oh, of course." Clark said,

Conner for his part looked at him with concern so Dick put his hands together and tilted his head to the side in a traditional sleep gesture, crossing his eyes as he did so. Conner smiled before waving and following his dad outside.

The lights turned off and the darkness allowed Dick the freedom of letting his tears fall. He tugged his covers up and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fall asleep before his crying became worse.

The tears continued to stubbornly fall though and Dick swallowed a sob. _It was okay, it was okay… it was okay._

 **ooo**

He was allowed to return the the manor the next day as he was apparently on the road to a full recovery. His aunt was with him most of the time but it seemed like Bruce couldn't even stand being in the same room as him.

Before, Bruce had either ignored him or acted completely indifferent but now it was as if his body language was speaking through a megaphone and clearly saying, " _I don't want you here_."

And sure, nothing new there... even if before the whole shebang with his aunt happened he'd thought that maybe, maybe...

But even _after_ the that happened, Bruce still hadn't acted like this! What had happened?

So when Mia came to visit him one day, he knew it was his chance to get some answers. It took a bit of work but eventually she relented. And Dick wished she hadn't.

Because his Aunt had told Bruce that Dick was his son... and that had led to Bruce's change in behavior.

( _Was it really such an awful thing to have Dick as a son?)_

Apparently, it was. Something inside Dick's chest broke and and his breath hitched as he came to his realization.

He and Mia sat in silence for a few minutes before she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, "I'm sorry."

But Dick didn't cry. He just squeezed his eyes shut and held it all in.

After she left, he quietly got up his bed and walked over to his shelf to get his Rubik's cube. He sat back down and proceeded to begin solving it, the puzzle distracting him from the ache inside him. With an intense determination, he twisted and turned it _oder_ and over, unwilling to leave it unsolved.

And finally, all the sides were the same color. For the first time ever, he'd been able to solve it. He hadn't given up and he'd actually been able to do it! A shaky grin spread itself across his face as he took in his accomplishment. Then, d _rip, drip, drip_.

He blinked in surprise at the drops on the surface of the cube and gingerly touched his cheeks only for his fingers to come back wet. The tears continued to fall and suddenly his whole face crumpled. With a sob, he launched the Rubik's cube across the room and sank to his knees.

 _It wasn't fair!_

 _... It wasn't._

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce was in the middle of his meeting when his secretary stuck her head into the room, an apologetic expression upon her face. "Mr. Wayne? I apologize for the interruption but your butler is on the line and he is quite insistent that he speak to you."

Before she was even done speaking, Bruce stood. He offered a polite smile at those in the room, said, "Excuse me for a moment," and quickly followed Mrs. Lacy out the door.

He took the offered phone with a grateful smile and moved to stand in a corner. He took a second to brace himself – if Alfred was calling the office it was because he couldn't reach Bruce through his personal phone and usually when that was the case, it meant Bruce was in the middle of something really important. If Alfred was interrupting that…

He sighed and placed the phone to his ear, "Alfred?"

"Ah, Master Bruce, thank heavens! I am deeply sorry for the interruption but Miss Rebecca has just informed me that she intends to leave for the Gotham Airport in approximately two hours. Apparently, she booked a commercial flight," _despite you offering to let her use your private jet or at least pay for the flight_ went unsaid.

Bruce sighed an ran a hand over his face, "I see,"

"I wished to inform you so you could come and say your farewells."

And it seemed like a rock sank in Bruce's stomach, "I can't, Alfred."

"Master Bruce, you may never see that boy again. Will you not reconsider?"

"It's not that, it's just I'm in the middle of finalizing a merger and if it goes wrong, thousands could end up losing their jobs, some being the only source of income for their families. I _can't_ , Alfred."

Because apparently, Rebecca refused to even allow him saying goodbye to Dick. In the end though, maybe it would actually result the better. It was definitely a more favorable outcome than Bruce having the chance to say goodbye and not doing it. Which considering everything…

"Very well, sir."

The call ended and with it Bruce's mask was set in place. He gave the phone back to Mrs. Lacy with a simple nod before going back to the room, his face seemingly composed.

And if he lost his patience faster than usual or became an even fiercer shark while negotiating or growled when one of the members wasn't on board with an idea… well maybe he wasn't as composed as everyone seemed to think.

A couple of painful hours later, the merger was complete. Bruce glanced at his watch but what was the use? The two hour deadline had come and gone a while ago. He sighed and went to leave but was stopped when Lucius came up to him and said "Everything alright, Bruce?"

And what was Bruce supposed to say? No everything's not alright, I'm a horrible person and an even worse father? Was he supposed to say, I distance myself from others so I don't get attached but in the end I do anyway? Was he supposed to say, I'm pretty sure my son hates me or will eventually grow up hating me and he was every right to?

 _What was he supposed to say?_

That he'd broken a kid's trust in him and that he screwed up everything he touched? That a little boy had managed to worm himself inside Bruce's heart but when things became tough, Bruce acted like he hadn't?

Was _that_ was he was supposed to say?

Instead he looked up and said, "Everything's fine, Lucius."

The man seemed like he wanted to say something else but in the end only sighed with resignation, "Alright"

When he arrived it at the manor, there wasn't a little boy to greet him. And even though there hadn't been one for the past week, this time it was different. Because before, Bruce would know that he could go upstairs and Dick would still be there; now he was _gone_ and he wasn't coming back.

Despite everything, he found himself discarding his briefcase and standing inside Dick's room moments later. And it was as if the kid was still there.

Everything Bruce had bought him - all the clothes and the toys - remained in their place. The boy had only taken what he'd arrived with.

Bruce sighed and sank onto the bed only to narrow his eyes at the paper he rustled. At first glance it was just a piece of notebook paper folded in half but when he opened it, a blank envelope was revealed.

And so was the messy scrawl on the notebook paper:

 _Hi Bruce_

 _The envlope has a letter from my mom that's for you. I don't know what it says, just that it's for you. I figured you deserved this much after all my lies._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know you found out that you're my... you know._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _I know you're mad and I am so so sorry._

 _I shouldn't have lied - I shouldn't have even come here!_

 _But you still took care of me so thanks for that. Bye._

 _\- Dick_

Bruce blinked hard at Dick's goodbye letter and forced himself to look at the envelope instead. It was from Mary...

He opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Bruce,_

 _I have no idea how many times I've written this and never finished. Each time I start the words just seem to leave but I know need to press forward this time. You deserve that much, our child deserves that much._

 _Yes, Bruce, we have a child - a son. His name is Richard 'Dick' John Grayson and he is the sweetest boy any mother could ever ask for. He carries his heart on his sleeve, not like his father who hides it behind thick stone walls. But nonetheless, he's still so much like you; brave, kind, smart, and oh so stubborn. He's athletic and simply adores soccer, so very much like you did. He has your black hair and handsome looks, I know he'll be a real ladies man when he grows up, just like his father._

 _Forgive me for not telling you when I found out - for leaving instead - but I just didn't know what else to do. I knew you wanted to make a change in Gotham in a way only you would think to do and I also knew that because of that, you wouldn't have time for a family. The truth is we would just have been a burden to you but you would've stuck with us either way. And I knew that no matter what I wanted, the greater good was more important so I called things off between us._

 _Afterwards I had no idea what I should do… that was when I met John Grayson. He was an acrobat at Haley's Circus and what better way to disappear tha to join the circus? And so that's what I did. Then I had Dick – a tiny little thing born two months early – and John was kind enough to let me put him down as the father on Dick's birth certificate. He also let me use his last name so I could change my own name as well. For the next two years things went pretty good, I was adapting well to life as an acrobat thanks to my gymnastics roots and Dick was growing up into a cute and healthy baby._

 _That was when John's trailer caught fire - a tragic accident that took his life. I was devastated for a long time after and eventually made up my mind to come back. The next time Haley's Circus came to Gotham I went in search of you, fully intent on telling you about Dick (who was 5 at the time) and maybe beginning anew. But then I found out about well, you know. You'd already set all your plans into motion and even though you'd just began, I could already tell you were making a difference. And so I left it at that._

 _Now, I write this as preparation for the future. The next time I am able to see Rebecca, I'm going to give her this letter and make her promise that she'll show it to you if anything ever happens to me._

 _That's why I know that if you are reading this, it must be because I no longer live. Please Bruce, I implore you, please help Dick. He needs you._

 _With love,_

 _Mary_

Bruce had to fight the onslaught of emotions threatening to overwhelm them... she must've never gotten the chance to give the letter to Rebecca before she...

He shook his head before burying it in his hands. Because yeah, Dick _had_ needed him and Bruce- Bruce hadn't been there. He should've tried harder, he shouldn't have let anger blind him, he shouldn't have-

He looked up and a small object near the wall caught his attention. Slowly, he stood and walked closer; the colors flashed-

 _"Bruce, Bruce!"_ _A yelling nine year old came bounding out of nowhere, holding a Rubik's cube in his hands._

 _"I can't do it!" He complained, "I've tried over and over and each time it messes up!"_

 _Dick pushed the cube into his face and declared, "Bruce, fix it!"_

 _Bruce wryly rose an eyebrow as he took the offered object and within two minutes, he had it solved._

 _Dick gaped at him but his eyes were shining with admiration... and Bruce wasn't sure he deserved the admiration of this kid but he had it anyway._

 _"How'd you do that?!" The kid exclaimed._

 _"Practice. You have to keep on trying even when you fail... you can't give up."_

 _The boy stretched out his hands and wiggled his fingers, "Okay, okay, let me see!"_

 _Bruce held it out of his reach, "Not until you promise you won't give up."  
_

 _Dick looked at him seriously, "I won't, I promise!" he said._

 _Bruce nodded in satisfaction and gave it back to him. The boy immediately messed it up before proceeding to try and solve it. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he twisted the cube over and over and with a small lift of his mouth, Bruce left him to it._

 _As long as he didn't give up, he'd figure it out._

Bruce grabbed the cube from the floor and studying it - all six sides were the same color.

The kid had done it. He hadn't given up just like he'd promised.

Bruce leaned his back against the wall and slowly lowered himself down.

Staring at the cube in his hands, only one thought ran through his head:

 _What had he done?_

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ Oops?

(In other news, I got a tumblr! My username is the same one I use here so you can go check it out for updates and/or teasers for future chapters!) (And uh... yeah. Oops. Again. I have a plan! ... *raises eyebrows* Any guesses?)

~LB


	23. Chapter 23

To Rebecca Loyd, Bruce Wayne was nothing but the man who had continually hurt her family over and over again - first her sister and then her nephew. It was why she'd been so determined to make sure Bruce stayed away from Dick.

It had been hard for Dick in the beginning though. Because to Dick, well, Bruce was more than that. Rebecca saw it in the way Dick would flinch whenever Bruce appeared on the news. Saw it in the way he would stare at a dad teasing his son and ruffling his hair. Saw it when Dick would suddenly zone out, his eyes empty and sad.

And she'd figured he would get over it in time. If Bruce had left this much of an impact on him after so little time, Rebecca couldn't even begin to imagine what would've happened if Dick had permanently stayed with him.

Months went by and Dick finished fourth grade as a homeschooler. More months went by and when school started again, Dick asked to attend public school.

He began fifth grade and little by little, her cheerful, optimistic nephew became more prevalent than the sad little boy she caught glimpses of from time to time.

He turned ten and as far as she was able to see, his birthday didn't seem to bring any painful memories. Christmas came and went, then so did New Year's.

A year passed since he'd left Bruce and things seemed to be working out for them. Bruce had left them alone as Rebecca had asked even though she was sure he could've found them if he wanted to and regardless of everything else, Rebecca had to give him at least that.

It was around that time that Ellie—her closest friend from work—convinced her to put Bruce on her will. And oh, how Rebecca had hated establishing Bruce Wayne as Dick's legal guardian should anything ever happen to her.

But she saw the point in Ellie's argument; she had to be prepared if only for her nephew's sake. Because as much as she disliked Bruce, he was still a better option than the foster care system.

She'd never thought it would be really necessary because even though death was something everyone faced, it seemed like it wouldn't touch her anytime soon. She was a doctor for crying out loud, she knew how to stay healthy, how to take care of herself.

As for the falls life could bring… it was easier to ignore them and push them to the back of her mind than to face the reality that the world could be cruel. Because she had a nephew, a little boy depending on her who she'd promised to never leave after he'd lost his mom… a promise she was going to break.

The tragic day started out innocent enough; she and Dick had breakfast as usual and since it was her day off at the hospital, she was going to use it to go out grocery shopping.

Dick—a recent elementary graduate and soon-to-be middle schooler—was on summer break so they were able to go together.

They piled into her Honda and Rebecca used her rear view mirror to make sure Dick was buckled up. She pulled out of her driveway and drove for a while until she approached a traffic light. With a fluid movement, she turned her left blinker on, checked her mirrors, and swerved into the left turning lane before coming to a full stop behind the red light.

She had begun tapping her fingers lightly against the steering wheel when the light changed to a green left arrow. Ever the careful woman, she checked both ways to make sure the traffic stopped before stepping on the gas and moving the steering wheel to the left.

She was halfway through the turn when she felt an eerie sensation… then a flash of movement caught her eye and she didn't even have time to process what was going on before a car suddenly rammed into her side and caused her to jerk forward.

The airbags deployed and she was vaguely aware of a terrified scream before her eyes closed and she was pulled under.

When she came to, the first thing she heard was desperate sobbing.

"Aunt- Becca," the voice hiccupped.

She forced her eyes to open and grimaced against the sudden onslaught on pain, "Dickie?" she asked.

There was a loud gasp and then Dick's face was swimming into her vision, a side of his head was bleeding and she was sure he experiencing whiplash but at least he could move which was more than what she was able to do. Still, she couldn't help but be grateful he'd been sitting on the opposite side from where the other car had T-boned them.

"Aunt Becca!" He cried with relief. "You're awake!"

Pushing past the throbbing pain in her head and abdomen, she managed a weak smile, "Yeah."

She took in a shaky breath, "Dickie, have you called 911?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good boy," she praised automatically, her brain still trying to catch up with everything because… because with each second that passed, she became more sure of her fate: she was going to _die_. She recognized the signs of severe internal bleeding and she didn't know how much longer she had until…

Dizzy and out of breath, her mind threatened to black out again. This time though, there would be no coming back. She steeled her nerves and softly said, "Dickie, call Bruce."

His blue eyes widened in surprise, "W-why?"

"Sweetie, just call him."

"But-" the tears which had begun to taper off came back in full force, " _Why?"_

Rebecca swallowed her own tears, "Sweetie, _please_."

Dick managed to unlock his phone and call Bruce in between unconsolable sobs. He hit the speaker button and Rebecca heard it ring, once, twice-

"Hello?" Bruce said, doing little to mask his surprise. He almost immediately picked up on Dick's crying though and surprise was quickly traded for concern, "Dick? What's wrong?"

But Dick's only response was to clamp a hand over his mouth in an effort to quiet his sobbing. Rebecca's heart somehow broke even more than it already had. As loudly as she could, she said, "Bruce, come to Bloomington General."

"What? Why? What's going on? What happened to Dick?" Bruce's voice became more panicked with each question and despite everything, it was a relief that Dick would at least be raised by someone who _cared_ even if he didn't know how to show it most of the time. He'd learn though—for Dick's sake Bruce _would_ learn.

Because she could see it now; she could see how wrong she'd been, blinded by her own judgement, her own assumptions and previous pain. Because now she was sure Bruce _could've_ learned—he would've just needed the right push. Instead, she had given him the wrong one. The year and a half Dick had been away from Bruce had shown her that much. If only…

She squeezed her eyes shut and with as much force as she could muster, said, "Come. Promise you will,"

"Rebecca, what-"

" _Promise."_

"I-I will." Bruce finally said. "But what happened?"

Yet his promise was all Rebecca needed to hear. Bruce's questions were not the main priority right now—he'd find out the full story eventually.

For now, she had a goodbye to say. She turned her full attention to Dick, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, sweetheart, so so much."

"Aunt Becca, _stop it_. You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be _okay._ You said- you _said-_ " Dick's voice broke off into a anguished cry.

"I'm sorry," she repeated because that was she could say. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

"I love you, too." Dick sobbed, "Be okay. Please, be okay."

But Rebecca could only offer a weak, sad smile even as she felt her eyelids become heavier, her breathing become even more labored than it already was. Then… darkness, vast darkness. The last thing she heard was Dick's pleading voice and then there was nothing at all.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Bruce had no idea what was going on. And he hated it.

When the workout session he was about to begin was interrupted by his ringtone blaring through the speakers instead of workout music, he'd expected some sort of Batman related emergency. After all, his phone had been set to receive only emergency notifications while he worked out.

Needless to say, he'd been shocked to see the face of a grinning boy displayed on the caller ID instead—a face he hadn't seen for a year and a half. For a couple of seconds he'd just stared dumbly at his phone before pushing past his stupor and answering the call.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but desperate, anguished sobs hadn't been on the list. His first thought was nightmare which even though it was day in Gotham, it could've been night where Dick was at. For all Bruce knew, the boy was halfway across the globe. "Dick? What's wrong?"

But then Rebecca spoke up, her tone hard but seeming to fray at the edges as she told Bruce to come to Bloomington General. Of course the fact that she was telling him to go to a hospital (where even _was_ Bloomington?) didn't really help matters on his end.

His worry increased tenfold and he was instantly asking if Dick was fine. But Rebecca only told him to come, only told him to _promise_ he would go. The more she asked, the more her voice wobbled and the more Bruce realized she was _terrified._

So he promised, thinking it would alleviate her and finally allow her to answer his questions. Yet Rebecca only breathed a raspy sigh of relief (Raspy? Why was it raspy?) and proceeded to completely ignore him while telling Dick how sorry she was and that she loved him.

Dick's sobbing became downright hysterical as he told her he loved her back and begged her not leave. The gears turned in Bruce's head and he finally came to his sickeningly realization; Rebecca was dying and Dick could do nothing but watch—he was going to have to watch yet another loved one die right before his very own eyes. _What had happened?_

Suddenly, he heard "No, no, no, no, no, no!" and then Dick screamed—a heartbreaking, horrible scream. He began to hyperventilate and Bruce tried to get through to him but the boy seemed to have shut the world out. Bruce had never felt more useless in his life.

With a growl, he practically sprinted upstairs and changed rapidly. He was just pulling on a baseball cap when the crying on Dick's end was drowned out by wailing sirens. Bruce stayed tuned to the call while his fingers danced across a tablet screen and made sure his Jet would be ready as soon as possible. He paid his jet pilot enough that the man would have no problem showing up on such a short notice. He also found out that apparently, Bloomington was in Indiana and it would take about an hour to get there.

If he could've gotten a hold of Clark, he would've been there in much less time but naturally when the Boy Scout was truly needed, he was off world. And running away from his parental responsibilities, Bruce added as an afterthought. He quickly pushed said thought away; he didn't have time to think about Clark and how he currently wasn't winning father of the year. He had his own child to think of at the moment, after all.

On the other end of the phone call, there was a sudden beeping sound before the call ended and Bruce could only hear silence. He scowled at the screen before propelling his feet forward even faster.

The plane ride was torturous. Bruce had to sit for an hour, now knowing what was happening to Dick and incapable of doing anything except wishing time would speed up.

When he finally did arrive at Bloomington, he already had a car waiting for him, albeit a nondescript one. He took the offered keys, barely managing a hasty "Thanks," before igniting the engine and peeling out of the airport. The hour in the jet had given more than enough time to memorize the way to the hospital and he didn't so much as need to turn on his GPS, focusing instead on pushing hard on the gas and using every ounce of skill he possessed to maneuver the car.

Once he arrived at the Hospital and paid the due fee, he parked the car with one fluid swerve and within seconds was inside the building and heading towards the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to open, he thought about the best course of action to take. He'd heard the sirens more than an hour ago meaning that Dick should no longer be in the emergency room… unless he'd been gravely injured.

Bruce quickly pushed the thought away—Rebecca would have been extremely frantic had that been the case, barking out medical orders instead of saying her goodbyes. Meaning Dick was probably in the Pediatric unit right now.

The elevator doors opened and Bruce quickly pushed the correct button and within another few minutes, he was at the front desk for the Pediatric Care Unit and asking to see Richard Grayson.

The receptionist blinked at him before typing something into her computer. She pursed her lips at whatever she read and then asked, "Are you the Parent or Guardian of Richard?"

Bruce clenched his jaw but shook his head nonetheless. "No, but I know him."

The receptionist nodded, "I see. Well due to current circumstances, I cannot allow you to see him regardless."

Bruce's hands balled into fists at his side, "But he needs someone right now-"

The receptionist shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, sir."

Bruce resisted the urge to growl and stepped back to sit in one of the waiting chairs and think about his options. He could hack into the hospital's system and find out which room Dick was staying in. Or he could yank of his hat and hope his money and influence were enough to sway the receptionist. Or-

Just then, he saw a woman dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase go up to the receptionist. Her words caused Bruce to launch up to his feet. "My name is Joan Harris and I have been assigned to Richard Grayson's case. Could you tell me which room he is staying in?"

The receptionist eyebrows lifted in surprise at Dick's name and for a brief second, her gaze lingered on Bruce. Then her eyes darted back to the stern faced woman and she nodded, "R-Right. I'll just-"

But before she could say anything else though, Bruce inserted himself into the conversation. "No, you can't go in there. That boy just lost his aunt and you can't just go in there and-" He trailed off and shook his head because some indifferent state worker was _not_ going to go in there and tell Dick that- tell Dick that he was going to foster care.

 _Foster Care. No… no._

Bruce looked away and his eyes caught onto nurse with dark hair and a splotchy face heading in their direction. He looked back to see Joan's face twist into an incredulous expression as she said, "Pardon?"

Bruce barreled on forward anyway, "You can't go in there. I'll go," he said, "He knows me and I can- I can-" Bruce floundered helplessly for a moment—what _could he do?_ —and Joan didn't wait for him to finish.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, not sounding very sorry at all, "But as the boy is currently a ward of the state, you are not allowed to see him."

After this, she turned to the receptionist with an expectant gaze, "Now, can I know which room Richard is staying in?"

Ever aware of his surroundings, Bruce noticed that the nurse from before who was now standing a little ways to the side suddenly stiffened. His attention was quickly switched back to the receptionist's words though.

"Room 314"

Joan nodded and she turned to leave. Blood began to pound inside Bruce's ears as he watched her, his mind frantic and trying to grasp onto an possible solution because _not foster care, not his boy, she couldn't- Dick wouldn't-_

The answer came to him with a loud clap and before he could even think it all through, he suddenly exclaimed, "I'll adopt him!"

Could you adopt your own child? Bruce didn't know but he was going to do it anyway because Dick was _not_ going into foster care and that woman would _not_ be the first person he saw after watching his own aunt die.

Joan halted and slowly turned, eyeing Bruce like he was a nuisance she couldn't get rid of. "Not only is adoption a complicated process with many tests to pass," She paused with a pointed look that made it clear she didn't think Bruce would be able to pass the tests, "It is also not possible in Richard's case because his Aunt already appointed a legal guardian in her will."

Bruce's blood seemed to freeze in his veins; what?

He was immediately thinking of what it would take to gain custody of Dick—he was the boy's biological father, that had to count for something right? And if not, there was always his team of lawyers and all the connections he had.

Even as he thought this, a nagging voice told him that maybe, Dick was better off with whoever Rebecca had chosen to be his Legal Guardians. Another voice though, wondered why it was then that she had called him to the hospital.

"If I may," A voice suddenly spoke up and Bruce looked over to see it was the dark haired nurse. He narrowed his eyes as he saw that she staring straight back at him with an intense gaze. "I knew Rebecca and I believe this man is who she appointed as Richard's Legal Guardian."

Bruce felt like the wind had just been blown out of him. _What?_ And suddenly, it made perfect sense why Rebecca had called him to the hospital. _What._

Joan narrowed her eyes wearily at them but consented with a tense nod. The nurse ushered them into a nearby unoccupied room and closed the door.

With a huff, Joan took a seat and began going through her briefcase.

Bruce took his ball cap off and watched the nurse for her reaction. Might as well figure out if he was the right guy. But seeing him didn't seem to surprise her at all; if anything, it seemed to confirm her suspicions.

Bruce wasn't sure how to feel about that. Because on one hand, it meant he would be able to see Dick and on the other hand… it meant he would have to see Dick.

What was he going to do?

Joan suddenly said, "Here we are," and brought out a folder. She had yet to look up, only focusing on reading something that had apparently made her eyebrows raise into her hairline. Bruce figured it was his name.

"But- here-" She sputtered as she finally looked up. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and Bruce used the opportunity to fully glare at her (the hat hadn't allowed the full effect of his glare) and crossed his arms.

Joan fumbled with her words for a second before finally huffing and standing to her feet. She composed herself and asked, "I understand that Ms. Loyd did not inform you of her decision to place you in her will?"

"No." Bruce said.

"In that case, you do not have to accept custody of Richard Grayson as you would have had to agree beforehand?"

Bruce gritted his teeth—how dense was this lady? He'd literally declared he was willing to adopt Dick in the hallway! "I _want_ to accept custody of him," he managed to bite out.

Joan pursed her lips, "Very well," she gathered the paperwork in her hands and brought it over to Bruce, "Sign these,"

With a fluid practice that came from being CEO, Bruce skimmed the paperwork and had them all signed in a few minutes.

Joan took them and nodded at Bruce, "My office will be in touch; Good day, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce didn't think he could reply the same so instead he simply nodded.

Once she was gone, the nurse was the only other person left in the room.

She stepped up and offered her hand, "I'm Ellie."

"Bruce." Bruce said gruffly as he shook her hand, aware that she knew that but also aware that she was the reason Joan wasn't in Dick's room this instant so he figured it was best to be polite.

Being polite though only took him as far as introductions though because he had a boy to see. He'd get an explanation later.

He stepped outside and began heading towards room 314, his mind still reeling from everything that had happened. Because Dick was going to stay with him—permanently. The boy was his by blood and by paper now—his to take care of, his to-

Bruce couldn't do this. He'd already messed up before and even then, Dick's stay had only been temporary. How bad was he going to hurt the boy this time around?  
He stopped in front of Room 314 and stared at the door. In the end, he probably would've just stood there but the sudden crash from inside spurred him into action.

Without thinking, he barged in and was met with the sight of Dick Grayson trembling like a leaf even as a nearby nurse tried to calm him. Bruce's eyes were drawn to the wall where he saw what he assumed had been a medical instrument in pieces.

His gaze flicked back to Dick, catching on the thin trail of blood down his wrist, probably from where he'd yanked his IV out. Then on the bandages around his head and the bruised right side of his face.

He watched tried to placate the boy but he only pushed her back, shouting, "No, no! Leave! _Leave!_ "

Once again, Bruce didn't think—he just acted on instinct. He was Dick's side in an instant, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. Dick's eyes were dazed as he looked at Bruce, still trying to fight back, his grief paving the way for fury and anger.

Bruce only cradled him closer, thinking back to all the times he'd held him like this after a nightmare, whispering reassurances and rubbing his back all in hopes that he could somehow _help._

Some part of Dick seemed to subconsciously recognize the hold because he abruptly melted into the embrace and began to weep.

Bruce sank to the floor with him and just held him, resting his cheek and his head and hating the sound of the sobs coming from this boy but knowing Dick needed to get it out.

Ellie had come in at some point and was now talking with the other nurse in hushed tones. As both of them turned to leave, Ellie looked back towards him and Bruce could see the tears standing in her own eyes when she smiled sadly at him.

She left and the door closed behind her, leaving Bruce alone with Dick. Dick who was still crying like there was no tomorrow and saying a jumbled mess of "No, please, why, please, come back, _why_?"

Bruce could do nothing but close his eyes and hold the child tighter.

He'd figure out a way to make this work. He _had_ to for the sobbing boy in his lap. _His_ boy.

He had to for his son.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 **AN:** And yep, that's what I had planned! Surprise! Things are going to become _so_ _much fun._

Sorry it took so long to update but my mind just refused to cooperate until today. Here's to hoping next chapter will be faster!

I'll be editing tomorrow because it is so late as it is so sorry in the meantime!

I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review about your thoughts so far if you have the time!

Until chapter 24!

~LB


End file.
